Summertime
by Tiger Lily 2217
Summary: It is the summer holidays and James and Sirius have finished their sixth year. What will happen when they spend their 2 month holiday, at the Potter Holiday House, in a muggle street. Who will they meet?
1. Holiday House and Parties

Hello guys,

This is just a story I decided to write because it is different to the ones that you usually read. I hope you like it.  
Bianca

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer holidays have just begun. James and Sirius have finished their sixth year at Hogwarts and have a whole summer to sit around, do nothing and think of pranks to use against their new neighbours. Well technically they aren't really their neighbours. James' parents have a holiday house about two to three houses away from the Potter Mansion. His mother thought it would be a good idea to stay there for the rest of the holidays.

The only problem was that their amazing holiday house was in the middle of a muggle street. Sirius was so upset that they weren't allowed to use magic; he was quiet the entire way to the house. They had to dress and act like muggles. Dressing like a muggle wouldn't be a problem but acting like them was hard.

The boys were sitting around moping about having nothing to do, until they noticed a big truck outside the house opposite theirs. They moved to the window to get a closer look.  
"Looks like someone is moving in" James stated.

"You know what this means don't you?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Pranking Time" they exclaimed as they ran up to James' room.

They stayed there for most of the afternoon organizing what to do, when to do it and how to do it. At around five-thirty they looked out the window and saw that the truck was gone and there was a woman running up and down the driveway with her arms full of bags.

"They unpack rather fast for muggles." Sirius noticed.

They say down on the floor and decided to play a game of poker. Mrs. Potter said it was a muggle game and it was very enjoyable. It wasn't enjoyable for James because Sirius would cheat every five seconds.

Around seven-thirty Mrs. Potter came into the room.

"Boys. Dinner is on the table." That was enough to make Sirius jump up and slide down the stairs and run into the kitchen.

They ate dinner while Mr Potter asked the boys what they will be dong this holidays.  
"I don't know dad. There is like nothing we can do because all the muggle stuff is boring." James pointed out, before stuffing his mouth with mashed potato.

"That's not true there are so many muggle sports that you boys could learn how to play" Mrs. Potter said as Sirius snorted.

"Mum where are we going to learn how to play a muggle sport?" James questioned.

"Well, there are special classes I could sign you up for, or you could ask some of the neighbours to teach you" she answered. James and Sirius grinned widely.

"Oh. We will visit the neighbours, if that is ok with you." James smiled sweetly.

"Now boys. I don't want you getting into trouble with the neighbours. Let them enjoy their holidays in peace' Mr. Potter told them, seriously.

"Well it is good to know that my parents have so much faith in me" James said putting his hand on his chest.

"We do have faith in you James. We just worry. The things you do when you are with Sirius are…. Indescribable" Mrs. Potter said. Sirius just smiled and batted his eyelashes.

They all finished their dinner and the boys sat on the couch and tried to find out how to use the remote to the TV.

"Ok, boys. We are going out. Don't wait up because we will probably be gone for a while. Be good, don't burn the house down, if you go out anywhere leave a note and **lock the door**" Mrs. Potter said kissing both the boys on the head. They just nodded in response.

"We mean it boys. If you get into any trouble we will take away your broomsticks" Mr. Potter threatened. That surely got their attention and they looked at him if he was crazy.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter left and James and Sirius didn't know what to do.

"Well, there goes our prank out the window. This is going to be the most boring holiday ever." Sirius said collapsing on the couch again.

"I don't now about that" James said.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

He saw James looking out the window. He joined them and smiled instantly. The new neighbours were having a welcoming party. Cars were pulling up in the driveway and there were children running everywhere.

"Well Sirius, looks like we are going to a party" James smiled.

"But we don't even know them" Sirius said.

"Good point….. We can just pretend that we are friends and walk past their house every now and then" James thought out loud.

"I don't get it" Sirius said again.

"Either do I, but we have to do something or I will go crazy" James exclaimed.

They wrote a note and left it on the table. Just as they were about to leave they saw a note stuck on the door.

_Boys... _

_If you are going somewhere and it is too far to walk, then you may take the car. But if there is one scratch on it your father will kill you. Be good. _

_  
Love Mummy. _

They exchanged glances before taking the car keys and house keys. When they got into the car and James started the engine.

"So, where are we going?" James asked.

"I don't know I was following you" Sirius said looking over to James who was hitting his head on the steering-wheel, repeatedly. They turned the car off and just sat there.

It was around ten o'clock when they heard music. Very loud music coming from the house opposite theirs. The boys sighed and watched as they could see people dancing, having a great time, through the window.

"JAMES! LOOK!" Sirius exclaimed punching James in the stomach to get his attention.

"WHAT?"

"Look!" Sirius said again getting out of the car. James did the same and walked over to Sirius. James followed Sirius' eyes and suddenly realized. Sirius was staring at two girls.

They both had tanned skin. One had very curly, brown hair that reached her lower back and the other had hair that reached just under her shoulders.

Sirius liked the one with shorter hair. She was wearing denim short shorts with a brown top and brown boots. The girl with longer hair caught James' eye, and she was wearing black short shorts with a blue top and black boots.

"They are hot" Sirius said not taking his eyes off them.

"Tell me about it" James replied.

"Where are they from?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know but lets find out" James said as they both made their way over. But they stopped.

At least fifteen children ran out of the house. They all had tanned skin and were playing on the grass. Then more people came out of the house but this time they were men. Five men wearing jeans, expensive jackets and hats walked out and were sitting on their cars outside.

"Do we really want to go over there?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe not right now. Let's just wait for a little while." James said. They both sat down on the steps leading up to their house and watching the party across the street.

---------- _At around 3:00pm in the afternoon. ----------------_

There is one thing you need to know about this family. They love to party. Every weekend there is a party at someone's house, and there isn't even an occasion. For the parties that do have an occasion that just means that it will be bigger than others. These parties could be small, but they don't know the meaning of the word. That is why there are so many children. As soon as one becomes a teenager then they have another one. Luckily for Bianca, her mother stopped at two.

"Mum, what time is everyone coming?" Bianca asked, her mother Gabriella who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Around ten" she answered rushed.

"So, I am guessing they are going to leave the normal time?" Bianca asked again stirring the pot on the stove.

"Yes. Except for Taryn. She's got baby Candice with her so she will be leaving earlier than everyone else. I think it was around 2:30. That is what she told me" Gabriella answered.

"Two-thirty. That is a bit early for them. What if I was to look after baby Candice for a while? Would they stay longer?" Bianca asked her mother.

"I don't know, maybe. Oh, Bianca. Can you call your brother and tell him to come tonight?" Gabriella asked before leaving the kitchen and running upstairs.

"Why do parents ask as if it is a question? They will force you to do it later anyway" Bianca said to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Nick."

"Hey, wassup?" he asked from the other end.

"Mum, wants to know if you are coming tonight?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there. What time?" he replied.

"I don't know the usual time, I guess. Around midnight?" she answered.

"Alright, see you then. Bye" he said before hanging up the phone.

Bianca hung up the phone and went up to her room. On the way, her dad stopped her.  
"Honey, can you please get the music ready for tonight. I have to go to the shop to buy the alcohol" With that he left.

"Again with the questions" Bianca mumbled under her, breath. She reached the computer and sat down while she looked at the long list of songs and groaned.

_Why did we have to move to a muggle street? Now I have to do everything by hand" she thought to herself. _

Hours later Bianca finally finished. She looked at the time and was shocked to see that it was 9:30. She ran up to her room and searched through her wardrobe. She decided to wear her small black shorts and blue top with her boots. It was summer and she was very likely to get hot. She had the fastest shower known to man kind and changed quickly.

She put gel in her hair and fixed up her curls before running down stairs. Every time there was a party it was hers and Candice's job to make sure the children stay out of trouble.

Someone knocked on the door. Luckily it was Candice. Candice is also the same age as Bianca except a month younger. Candice has two sisters. Tanisha who is six years old and her youngest sister named Candice as well, and she is four months old. Her parents couldn't think of any other good names so they used Candice again.

Bianca opened the door to find Candice holding baby Candice in one arm and a bag in the other. "Hello" Bianca said taking baby Candice and kissing Candice on the cheek before they dumped the food in the kitchen.

At that moment Bianca's mum came out of the kitchen.  
"Hello" she said, kissing Candice on the cheek and taking baby Candice from Bianca.

"Let's go and wait outside for everyone else to come" Bianca said linking arms with Candice. They walked outside and stood on the grass talking to each other about their days. They were really close since they were babies and told each other everything.

Soon everyone arrived and had eaten. All the children were fed and they were now running around the house.

"Bianca! Can you take the kids outside, please?" he mother asked.

"Ok" All the children were playing games on the grass. Bianca and Candice were busy holding their little cousins, Candice and Rachel. Soon the babies fell asleep. Bianca and Candice put them in a room that was quiet and left the baby monitor on.

They went back outside. Their five older cousins, all boys were sitting outside by their cars.

"Bianca, I'm bored" her little cousin Adin said pulling her hand lightly.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

"Well you go think about it and then come and tell us" Candice said.

"Hey Ryan!" Bianca yelled at her older cousin who was sitting on his car.

"What?" he asked with his low voice.

"Do you still have your basketball and CD player in your car?" Bianca asked. He nodded and handed both of the items over to her.

"OK KIDS. LINE UP" Candice shouted. All the little children ran over to her, but others walked.

"Ok who wants to play a game of basketball?" Bianca asked.

All the little kids put their hands up.

"Ok well make you teams, and for those who don't want to play basketball can come and dance with me and Candie, ok?" Bianca said before walking off. Only some of the children decided to play basketball. Ryan, Koby, Casey, Cole and Julian decided to join in and play a game.

The little girls were busier playing with their skipping ropes. Bianca and Candie started playing music because they were soon becoming bored, and after a while they were dancing together.

---------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius sat their watching as the two girls called the kids attention and gave them a ball. They watched the children play in the deserted street with their older cousins.

At around midnight most of the little children were asleep in Bianca's room and the teenagers were still hanging around outside.

"Man enough of this. I am going over there" Sirius said as he walked towards the two girls that were busy dancing. James followed.

"Hi there" Sirius said, the girls couldn't hear him but when they noticed two boys standing there they turned the music softer.

"Hi" Candie said first.

"I'm James and this is Sirius" James said introducing himself and holding his hand out for Bianca to shake.

"I'm Bianca and this is Candie" Bianca answered shaking his hand and Candie doing the same to Sirius.

"So… do you guys live around here?" Candice asked.

"Sort of." Sirius answered.

"What do you mean sort of?" Bianca asked.

"Well this is my parent's holiday house, and they thought it would be fun to stay here until we go back to hog- I mean" James said. Both the girls smiled. Sirius and James were scratching their necks nervously.

"Hogwarts" Candice finished for them. They looked at the girls curiously.

"So I guess you are wizards then?" Sirius asked.

"Well are you just the brightest one out of the bunch?" Candie commented, but Bianca elbowed her in the ribs.

"I was joking" she insisted.

"I'm sure." She retorted.

"So you guys having a party?" James asked.

"Yeah, kind of like a welcome thing, I guess" Bianca answered. She was about to say something else when Candice elbowed her and pointed at something behind the boys.

They all looked in the direction and noticed that another car pulled up in the driveway. It was Bianca's brother Nick and his girlfriend. Bianca ran and hugged him.

"Who's that?" James asked Candice but she was gone as well.

The girls returned.

"Sorry. That was my brother" Bianca answered.

"Are you joking?" James asked again.

"No, I'm serious."

"No, I am" Sirius added smiling.

"That joke is lame and I bet you have used it a thousand times before." Candice commented as James tried to hold back laughter.

Just then Nick came outside again holding baby Candice who must have woken up.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing the boys that were talking to his sister and cousin.

"I'm James and this is Sirius" James answered.

"What's up?" Sirius added.

Nick just raised his eyebrows and said "uh huh" before turning to Bianca.

"Candice woke up and needs to be changed." Nick said handing Candice over to Bianca and going back inside the house.

Baby Candice was too busy blowing bubbles and chewing her fingers.  
"Eww, she stinks. You clean her" Bianca said holding her arms out to Candice.

"No way. I did it the last time. Besides she likes you more" Candie answered stepping away from the smelly baby.

"You are so mean, and I plan on hurting you once she is asleep again." Bianca said.

"I look forward to it" Candice answered.

Bianca was about to leave when she noticed the boys still standing there.  
"Is she yours?" Sirius asked.

"Excuse me" Bianca asked shocked at such a question.

"I guess not" Sirius said as he could feel Candice burning holes in him with her eyes.

"Candice, I am going to change her and when I come back these two better be gone or have very large bruises on them" Bianca said before walking away.

"Ok, but I think I might need some help. Call the boys for me" Candice said smiling evilly.

"Ryan, Koby, Casey, Cole and Julian. Candice needs your help" Bianca yelled as she went inside the house.

Those five boys that were playing basketball walked over to Candie's side.

"You're dead now" Candice commented.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. James and Sirius gulped. Candice looked at James and Sirius and could tell they were scared.

"Nothing." Candice answered. James and Sirius looked at her gratefully.

"Then why did you call us?" Casey asked.

"I was wondering if you could find Bianca's car keys." Candice asked lamely.

They boys walked away.

"Thanks" Sirius said.

"Oh, I wasn't doing you a favor. Now you're on Bianca's bad list. Believe me that is somewhere you don't want to be. If you are on her bad list then you are on her brother's death list" Candice explained as Bianca walked back over to them with a clean smelling baby in her arms.

"You guys are supposed to be gone" Bianca said.

"We're sorry. We want to start off fresh. Hi, I'm James and this is Sirius" James said holding his hand out again. The girls just sighed and went along with it.

"I'm Bianca, this is Candice and Candice." Bianca said. "They are both my cousins"

"Cool. What are you guys going to do now?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we were going to go shopping" Candice said.

"We were" Bianca asked, Candie nodded. "Right, we were"

"Are the shops even open at…1:30 in the morning?" James asked looking at his watch.

"They are if you know the right people." Bianca answered.

"Ok. Go take Candice back inside to your mum and then we can go" Candice said getting the keys to Bianca's car.

Bianca went inside and handed the baby over to her mother. As Bianca left she told her mum where she was going. "Mum, Candice and I are going shopping. We're taking my car and I have my phone if you need me" Bianca shouted through the house.

"Ok honey. Don't be gone for too long." She heard her mother reply from somewhere in the house.

Bianca and Candice got in the car and turned on the engine. James and Sirius were just watching them. "Are you coming or not?" Candice asked.

"We didn't know we were invited" Sirius answered as he and James got into the back of the car.

Bianca drove off and soon they reached the shopping centre. Much to the boys surprise it was still open. "Haven't you guys ever heard of late night shopping?" Bianca asked as they got out the car and walked inside.

They walked through the large shopping centre looking at everything in the shop windows. Then Bianca got a phone call. "Hello" she answered.

"Bianca where are you?" her brother's voice came from the other end.

"I'm shopping with Candice"

"Are you with those two boys?" Nick asked.

"Why are you asking?" Bianca asked nervously.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said "I'm coming to get you" Nick said before hanging up the phone.

"Oh no." Bianca said.

"What?" Candice asked as they all stopped walking.

"Nick is coming here to get us" Bianca said.

"CRAP!" Candice exclaimed.


	2. Shopping Adventures

Chapter 2: Shopping Adventures.

"What do you mean he is coming?" Candice asked carefully.

"I mean he is getting in his car and coming here to take us home" Bianca repeated with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Why didn't you lie to him?" Candice questioned.

"I did"

"Pfft, you could have fooled me. You have never been a good liar" Candice argued back.

"I don't understand why this is so bad?" Sirius asked.

"Because doofus, if he finds us with boys then he is going to kick our arse. Then he is going to kill you. So you should be worried." Candice said. "Now let's go"

The boys just stood there and watched the girl start running. They still couldn't move. They felt frozen on the spot.

"Come on" Bianca said grabbing James' hand, and Candice doing to same to Sirius. Together they started running through the shopping centre until they arrived in the Food Court. They stopped to catch their breathe although not for long. Bianca looked up to see her brother and a few other cousins, searching through the crowd. When their eyes came close to their direction they started running again.

Bianca led them into a shop called Fantastic Furniture.

"Why are we in here? We can hardly walk with everything in our way" Candice questioned although she knew that if Bianca pulled them into this shop then, she had a plan.

"Just follow me" Bianca replied. They weaved their way around all the furniture. They kept moving until James saw Nick walk into the shop.

"They are right behind us" he said.

"Ok, split up, and we will meet you at the cinemas in fifteen minutes." Bianca said. She and James went one way and Sirius and Candice went the other.

Unfortunately for Bianca, Nick saw her long dark curly hair flap behind her as she ran and began to follow her. He crept up behind a couch and jumped out, but no one was there. He thought he went the right way and caught them but he must have been incorrect.

Meanwhile, Bianca saw Nick coming towards them, and thinking quickly she pushed James into a wardrobe and jumped in closing the door behind her. She was sitting there, and tried to shift her position because her leg was going numb.  
_"Great! Why did I have to choose the smallest wardrobe?" _she asked her self. She could hear her brother's footsteps nearing them. She shifted again but this time the door nearly opened. Now instead of being more comfortable in the confined closet it was just a bunch of tangled limbs. Both bodies were pressed together and their legs were somehow linked together. Bianca's one arm was on the roof of the closet and the other one was holding the door. She was starting to loose her balance. Just as she was about to fall James caught her. Their bodies were twisted and now James' front was pressed against her back.

"_Oh my God. Awkward position. I can fell his breathe on my neck." She thought. _

"_Is it bad if I am feeling slightly turned on right now?" James asked himself. "Of course it is …do you hear that?" _

James stopped thinking. The footsteps were dying away. They peaked their head out of the door and no one was there. They carefully sneaked out and ran out the shop.

--------------

Candice and Sirius were able to sneak out of the shop, when Nick's back was turned. Although they were that lucky. Ryan, who was helping Nick, saw Candice and Sirius. They started running through the shopping centre with Ryan right on their trail.

Sirius pulled Candice one way and led her into a children's playground. There were big towers and slides everywhere.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Just follow me"

He held onto her hand as they moved through the playground. They stopped when they reached the 'Ball pool', as Sirius called it. They sunk low and let the balls cover them. They watched as Ryan moved towards them. He jumped into the ball pool and was waving his hands around.

Sirius pulled Candice to the very corner of the ball pool and pushed her gently against the wall, and they both sunk lower so they were completely covered.

"Sirius, where are you?" Candice asked as she couldn't feel him or his hand anymore.

"Right here" he said. He moved the coloured balls out of his face and took her hand again. They were looking at each other until a hand reached out. It almost grabbed Sirius' hair, but luckily Candice pulled him closer, so his whole front was against her. He put his head on her shoulder so no one could see his head popping out of the sea of coloured balls.

Once Ryan was gone, they made their way through the playground and left. They took the lift and reached the cinemas. They relaxed on the chairs, as Candice giggled to herself.

--------------------------------------------------

Bianca looked at her watch and realized that she was supposed to meet Candy and Sirius at the movies five minutes ago.

"Come on. We have to go to the bottom level." Bianca said.

They ran up the stairs because the lift and elevators were too crowded. As they were running down the third flight of stairs James asked, "I…. don't know…. How you…. Run in… those heels"

"Well you… get use to it….. After a while…. Besides… this isn't the first…. Time this has happened." She replied also out of breath.

They reached the bottom level to find Candice pacing, and Sirius playing one of the arcade games. They made there way over to Candice and she immediately stopped pacing.

"This isn't a time to be playing games" Bianca said to Sirius but he was too focused.

"Well it was the only way to shut him up and he kept trying to kiss me. But what took you so long?" Candice asked.

They were about to reply when James poked them and pointed to the elevator. Nick was coming up and looking around. Candice grabbed Sirius by the hand and they all ran into one of the theaters. It wasn't that full but there were people scattered in all different areas.

A movie was playing with a lot of fighting and guns involved but they weren't paying any attention to it. They sat at the very back and hid under the seats.

"Excuse me; sorry to interrupt the movie, but have you seen four teenagers come in here? Two boys and two girls?" Nick asked a couple sitting half way down the aisle.

"I think they went towards the back." The guy answered.

"Thank you" Nick replied walking towards the back.

"Ok guys follow me" Bianca said. She lied on her stomach and rolled down under the seat. Candice followed her so did James and Sirius.

"Sorry" Bianca said as she pushed people's legs up so they didn't get hurt. They rolled to the front of the cinema and stayed on the floor so no one could see them. Bianca finally stopped rolling but was squashed by Candice.

"Candice, you elbow is hurting my back" Bianca said.

"Sorry"

"It's ok. Where are the boys?" Bianca questioned. But there was no need. Soon after James and Sirius came rolling out.

"Sirius, get your arse out of my face" James said as Sirius was now sitting on his head.

"Oops."

They sat there trying to fix their clothing before peaking over the seats to see Nick leave again. They all sighed and relaxed into the seat. They were about to get up and start walking away when Sirius stopped them.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Sirius didn't answer, he just moved over to Candice and removed the lollie that was stuck to her arm and ate it.

Bianca laughed, James rolled his eyes and Candice made a disgusted face. They crawled on the floor to the exit door and left the cinema. They walked through the car park until they reached Bianca's car.

"Guys, we can't take the car" Sirius said.

"Why not?" Candice asked.

"Because if they notice the car is gone then they will know we left. If we leave the car then they will think we are still in there, and will keep looking" Sirius explained.

"That is the smartest thing you have said all night" Candice patted him on the head, he just grinned in response.

"DUCK!" James exclaimed suddenly.

They did as they were told. They looked through the car window to the other side and saw Nick get in his car with his cousins and drive back home.

"Thank God." Bianca said relaxing against the car. Soon everyone did the same.

"Man, is shopping always this adventurous?" James smiled.

"Well it really depends, but usually no" Bianca answered, Candice nodded.

"So are you brothers?" Candice asked, looking from James to Sirius.

"No, just best friends" James said first.

"I thought you were brothers" Candice said again.

"Well to make the story short, my family likes dark magic and I don't. They tried to force me to be like them, and when I had enough I ran away" Sirius explained simply.

"You ran away from home and moved in with James?" Bianca questioned.

"But surely they miss you. Have they tried to contact you?" Candice wondered.

"My family isn't capable of love" Sirius told.

"Don't say that. How do you even know? Because you haven't even bothered to contact them after you ran away" Candice commented.

"You don't know my family"

"Who are they? They can't be that bad" Bianca said.

"The Blacks"

"You mean you are Sirius Black? Man we have heard a lot of things about you" Bianca said smiling.

"From who?" James asked curiously.

"Just from a few friends and cousins. Oh my God… wait, then you must be James Potter" Bianca enquired.

"Holy Shit… she is going to flip" Candice said smiling.

"Who is? I'm confused" James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Don't worry. You will find out soon enough" Bianca told, giggling at the coincidence of everything.

"So what about you guys?" Sirius said.

"What about us?" Candice asked.

"Where did you move from?" James asked.

"France" Bianca replied.

"So, I am guessing you went to Beaxbatons Academy?" James asked again.

"Yes you are right. But we were born here and lived here until we were nine. Then our fathers had a business offer, so we had to move to France. That is why we don't have any accents." Candice explained.

"So why did you move back here then?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it was a signed contract and when the contract finished we had the option to stay or leave and we convinced them to leave because we wanted to see our friends again." Bianca said.

"Bianca we should be getting back. I have to go soon" Candice said.

"Cant you sleep over. Mum said that you can stay for the holidays if you want." Bianca begged.

"Ok, I'll stay but we still have to go"

All four of them got into the car, and they drove off. They pulled over about a block away from their home. "Sorry boys, do you mind if we drop you off here. Nick is probably waiting outside the house for us" Bianca asked apologetically.

"Nah, its cool" Sirius said as him and James both got out of the car.

"Well thanks for tonight. It was rushed but we had fun" Candice said as she kissed them both on the cheek. Bianca did the same.

"See you around." She said before they drove the rest of the way home.

When the girls got home Nick was waiting for them. They got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Oh my God, did you see that top. I am going to go back there and by it next time" Candice said when she knew Nick was listening.

"So, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow… or should I say today?" Bianca said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Ok, but you have to take me home first to get some clothes" Candice said.

"Here, you can wear these for tonight" Bianca said handing Candice a pink singlet top with a pink matching pants. Bianca put on the same style but in blue.

Bianca moved over to the window to close the curtains, when she saw movement in the house opposite her.

"Candy come look at this" Bianca said. Candice joined her at the window and smiled.

James and Sirius just got home. They seemed to feel the girl's eyes on them because they turned around and smiled before walking into the house. The girls waved before closing the curtains and getting into bed.

"You like him don't you?" they asked each other at the same time.

They rolled over to face each other.

"I saw the way you looked at him" Bianca said.

"And don't think I didn't see you get into that small wardrobe with James either" Candice replied.

They both laughed before they fell asleep, thinking about the crazy night they had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go people! Chapter 2 is finished.

I hope you liked it…. PLEASE REVIEW…

Thanks,

Bianca


	3. The Beach and more

Chapter 3:

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Nick said walking into the girls rooms at 10:30 that morning. They both groaned and covered their faces with the blankets, hoping to get a few extra hours of sleep.

"Get up!" Nick repeated, but still no response.

"Fine we will do this the hard way" he said. Not even giving them a warning he jumped on the bed and squashed them with all his weight. They screamed and tried to breathe while kicking him at the same time.

"Nick leave them alone. They only went to bed at four o'clock this morning" they heard a voice from the door and it wasn't Bianca's mum. They poked their heads out of the blankets to see Nick's girlfriend Belinda, standing in the doorway watching them with an amused expression.

"Yeah, what she said" Candice muttered.

"Should you two be somewhere? Like maybe at your own house?" Bianca asked, hoping to get rid of them so she could sleep some more.

"We did, but we came to say goodbye" Nick said.

"Why, where are you going?" Bianca asked.

"Well I don't know, but Nick has organized a weekend away. So we get on the plane in two hours." Belinda explained walking into the room.

"Oh really? Well, aren't you the romantic type" Candice said poking Nick in the stomach and getting a punch on the arm in return.  
"I tell you what I don't get about you." Candice started. They all waited for her to finish, "I forgot" she told after a few minutes. They just rolled their eyes. Well… Nick and Belinda did but when Bianca did she complained of a headache.

"Well we better get going. We will see you in three days" Belinda said. The two girls got out of bed and hugged Belinda, but when it came to Nick they just slapped him on the arm and said "Be good".

"Yes mummy" he answered before kissing them on the cheek and leaving.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Candice said walking down the stairs. Gabriella was in the kitchen sitting on one of the chairs talking on the phone. Bianca's dad, Brian, was playing games on the computer and listening to music, as always.

"Yes…. No, Oh really… ok… I will put her on for you. Ok hold on" Gabriella said.

"Candice you mother is on the phone" she said handing the phone to Candice.

"Hello?" Candice said into the phone, as she sat on the counter and watched Bianca make them toast.

"Candice, I was talking to your aunty and she said it is ok if you stay with Bianca for the holidays" she head her mother on the other end. She also heard the sound of a baby crying and Tanisha singing.

"Really? Oh, thanks mum. I was going to come over after breakfast and ask you anyway. But I am still coming to get my clothes" Candice said bobbing excitedly. Bianca took that as a yes to the staying over part.

"Ok, but come soon because we have to take Tanisha to play with Tiana. Then we are going to take Candice to the doctor"

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Candice asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing. She just needs to get her injections. Well I have to go, so I will see you soon honey"

"Ok, Love you. Bye" Candice said before hanging up the phone.

"Well, looks like you will be sharing your bed with me for the rest of the summer" Candice said jumping off the counter and taking a piece of toast from Bianca's plate.

"Really? Awesome. What did your mum say? You sounded worried on the phone Bianca asked.

"Oh no, they have to take Candice to the doctors, but it is just for injections" Candice said as Bianca's eyes widened with worry. She immediately relaxed after that.

"So… are we still going to the beach today?" Bianca asked.

"I guess so."

"Cool well lets get changed and then we can roll on down to your place and get your clothes." Bianca said getting up and dumping her plate in the kitchen.

They went upstairs and got changed. Bianca put on her favourite brown bikini on with her skirt and thongs. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and fixed her fringe. She grabbed a bag and put a towel, sunscreen, mobile phone, wallet and top inside and got up to leave. Candice just put on the same clothes that she wore last night. Only until she got home and changed into something clean.

When they brushed their teeth and were ready to go they grabbed the car keys and went down stairs. "Bye mum! Bye dad!" Bianca said.

"Wait where are you going?" her mother asked.

"Well I am going to take Candice home to get her stuff. We will drop it off back here, then we are going to the beach to get a tan" Bianca explained smiling.

"Oh, ok, make sure you take you phone with you. You father and I might be going to your aunties tonight" Gabriella explained.

"Mum you need to be more specific. Which aunty?" Bianca asked. There was like a million people in her family. How could she possibly know which one?

"Gina, but if we are going, then I will call you, and you can meet us there" her mother said.

"Ok, cya" Bianca said they were about to leave.

"Hold on"

"What is it now?" they asked getting impatient.

"Go say goodbye to your father. He couldn't hear you because the music was too loud."

Bianca and Candice walked over to Brian who was sitting on his comfy computer chair playing Solitaire. "Daddy, we are going to Candice's house then we are going to the beach" Bianca told. She and Candice kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh and Bianca, lock the car" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Bye mum." Bianca said kissing her mother on the way out.

"Bye aunty" Candice said doing the same thing.

"Bye girls, have fun" was all they heard.

Bianca got into the drivers seat and put on her glasses. She turned on the engine and sped off with Candice, listening to their favourite radio station.

-----------------------------

"Boys, what time did you come home last night?" Mrs. Potter asked as she walked into their room and opened the curtains. It was eleven o'clock and they looked out the window just in time to see Bianca and Candice speed off down the street.

They just groaned, similar fashion to the girls, and covered their faces with their pillows.

"I don't know, late" James said through his pillow, although it sounded muffled and not quite clear.

"Well get up. We are going to a restaurant for lunch. You have half an hour to get ready. We have to be there by eleven-thirty." Mrs. Potter said before leaving the room.

They both stumbled out of bed and searched through the wardrobe for something to wear.

They settled for shorts and a top and made their way into the kitchen. They made a quick breakfast but had to eat it in the car.

The car finally stopped and the boys looked out the window confused.

"Mum I though you said we were going to a restaurant for lunch" James asked.

"Then what are we doing on the beach?" Sirius asked. As they stepped out of the car to hear the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, birds singing and people screams from the water. The beach was half crowded but most of the people were lying on the sand getting a tan.

"Didn't I tell you the restaurant was on the beach?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No"

"Well now you know" Mrs. Potter said.

"Mum" James whined "if you had told us we were coming to the beach we would have brought or swimming costumes"

"Well I brought them for you. I knew that if I told you it would take longer for you to get ready" she said opening her bags and handing their swimming shorts to the boys.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. You always know the solution" Sirius said for the first time this morning.

"We better go inside. After we eat you can change there and go swimming" Mr. Potter said leading them into the restaurant.

--------------------------

"Mum? Dad?" Candice yelled through the house. She walked into the lounge room and found her dad watching TV.

"Hi daddy. Where's mum?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

"She took your sister to the doctor. I just came back from taking Tanisha to Tiana's house. What are you two doing today? Looks like you are going to the beach" he said looking at Bianca and smiling.

"Yeah, but I just came to pack my bags. I will be staying with Bianca for the holidays." Candice told him.

"You mean, the holidays just started and my baby is moving out again?" he asked with mock hurt.

"Yes dad. I will miss you too, but I am sure we will see each other. You do know how big this family is. I will probably see you tonight" Candice answered.

"True." He replied.

"Ok, well I am going to pack my stuff" Candice said walking upstairs. Bianca soon followed.

Ten minutes later Candice was running through the house.

"Dad, have you seen my pink undies?" she yelled down the stairs.

"Tanisha hid it in her drawer. She liked it and didn't want you to wear it." He replied.

"It's ok. I will get your undies. You just get changed." Bianca said. She walked into the other room and searched the drawers. Finally she came across a pair of pink undies that looked too big for a six year old and went back into Candie's bedroom. One of the good qualities about this family was that they could get dressed in five minutes.

Candice was wearing her red bikini with matching top and thongs. She was currently fixing her hair when Bianca walked into her room and stuffed her undies in one of the side pockets. She also packed the bag with the same contents as Bianca's, minus her car keys, and turned around.

"How do I look?" she asked her cousin who was looking through a magazine.

"Gorgeous. Can we go now?" Bianca questioned. Candice picked up her suitcase and Bianca took her handbag as they made their way down stairs. Candice said goodbye and they both kissed her dad before getting in the car and riving back to Bianca's house to dump the bags.

They left the bags by the door and drove away before they were stopped by anyone else. They were really desperate to get to the beach and sun bake.

When they reached the beach they parked the car. The good thing was that the beach was right next to the shopping centre so they could go shopping, when they get bored.

They walked along the boardwalk and passed a few shops and restaurants, until they ran into two familiar people.

-----------------------------------

The boys ate their food as fast as possible. When they were finished they ran into the bathroom and changed into their swimming trunks.

"Well I guess we will see you boys later." Mrs. Potter said as she stood outside the shop with them.

"Do you need us to come and pick you up when you are ready?" Mr. Potter asked.

"James? Sirius?" they heard a voice's behind them. They turned around to see Bianca and Candice looking at them. _They look sexy. They both thought to themselves. _

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"We came here to get a tan. Ours was starting to fade." Bianca answered.

"Hem hem" there was a voice behind the boys and realized that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were still standing there.

"Hello I'm…" Mr. Potter started but was cut off.

"Mr. Potter." Bianca answered shaking his hand and Candice doing the same after.

"How did you know?" he smiled.

"The hair was a dead give away" she replied. It was true. James seemed to have inherited the black, untamable hair.

"Wow, you must be Mrs. Potter?" Candice said as they shook her hand as well.

"No way! You look like you are our age" Bianca commented as Mrs. Potter blushed.

"Well thank you, and may I say that you have beautiful hair. Both of you" Mrs. Potter added playing with one of Bianca's curls that seemed to bounce, a feature that everyone commented on.

"Well most of the women in our family have this hair." Candice said.

"So are you boys going for a swim?" Bianca asked looking at James and Sirius just standing there, staring at them.

"Yes we were." Sirius answered.

"So did you need that lift?" Mr Potter asked.

"It's ok. We can drop them off. We already know where you live. Unless you moved" Bianca said.

"Really? Where do you live?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Well, my family just moved into the house right opposite yours" Bianca announced.

"Really. What a coincidence. Are you sure? We don't mind picking them up?"

"No. Really it's fine." Candice smiled sweetly.

"Ok, well, we will see you later." Mr. Potter said before him and his wife walked away.

"Thank you so much" James said.

"No problem, but you owe us. This is the second… no wait, third time we have saved your butts." Candice said.

"Third time?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, I saved you from my cousins who were ready to beat you up because you thought Bianca had a baby already, inside the shopping centre and now" Candice said as they walked and found a spot on the warm sand.

"Ok fine." Sirius pouted.

They laid their towels out on the sand and took out their sunscreen and tanning. Bianca was about to asked Candice to rub tanning on her back when she saw that she was busy rubbing Sirius back already. Candice grinned at her and nodded in James direction who was sitting looking at the wave's crash on the sand. Bianca threw Candice a deadly look before she walked over to James.

"James, do you mind rubbing this on my back? I would ask Candice but she is busy" Bianca said sitting next to James on the sand.

"Sure" he said as he took the oil and rubbed it over her soft skin.

"So are you going to tan or swim first?" Bianca asked as he rubbed her back with his soft hands.

"I think I might go swimming first. The waves look pretty nice" he answered.

"I know. I love the beach. It is always so calm and peaceful" she replied looking at the waves. James finished and handed the oil back to her.

"Can you rub my back?" he asked.

"Ok" she did the same to him. She moved her hands up and down his back at a steady pace and soon she was finished.

"Done" she said.

"Thanks"

"No problem" she smiled at him showing her sparkling white teeth and he couldn't help but return it. Then they heard a small squeal. They turned around to see Sirius pick up Candice and throw her over his shoulder. He walked over to the water as Candice kicked and screamed.

James and Bianca laughed as they watched Sirius dump Candice into the waves. Sirius smiled proudly until Candice jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. She hugged him wetting his whole body in the process.

"Nice one" Bianca said to herself. She saw James look at her grinning, and knew that couldn't be good.

"Don't you dare" she said. Too late. James picked her up in a similar fashion and walked towards the water.

He reached the water and let go of her but she didn't fall. She wrapped her legs around him and said "If I get wet, so do you" With that, she leaned backwards and fell, causing James to follow.

They were all in the water splashing around and being dumped by waves. The waves were huge and just kept coming.

"Man I cant take another one of these waves" Bianca said.

"Here, hold my hand" James said. She took his hand and as the next big wave came she held on tight. The wave was so big that it pushed them all the way to the shore. When they breathed again and looked to see where they were they blushed.

Somehow they tossed and turned so much in the waves that James landed on his back with Bianca laying across his stomach, still holding hands.

They both groaned as they got up.

"Well I am not going back in there" Bianca said getting up and helping James as well.

"I think I could use a break as well" James said. They were about to walk back until Bianca saw something in the water that caught her eye.

"I knew it" she said. James followed her eyes and saw Sirius and Candice snogging, still in the water. Candice had her arms wrapped around his neck and Sirius had his wrapped around her waist.

"I was waiting for him to make his move" James said as they walked back to their towels.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked glancing at him from her side view.

"Well, usually he will flirt uncontrollably, and then do something like he did just then" James answered. "That is his technique"

"What's your technique?" Bianca asked, but blushed when he looked at her.

"I don't have one"

"Pffft… please, everyone has a technique" she said lying on her stomach on her towel, and undoing the back of her bikini. She pulled her arms under her head and looked at James who was just staring, with a certain expression on his face that she has seen before.

"Well what's you technique?" he asked snapping out of his daze.

"We're not talking about me, we are talking about you" she replied. James lied on his back and turned his head to face her.

He was about to reply when Candice and Sirius came running towards them. Sirius stood and shook widely like a dog, which caused the girls to raise their eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Candice asked, lying on her towel as well.

Bianca looked at James and didn't break eye contact while replying: "nothing"

"Ok kiddies; well don't hurt yourself talking about nothing. We are going to go get some ice cream. Do you want one?" she asked.

"No thank you" James told.

"Baby bear?" Candice asked calling Bianca by her nickname that she gave her when she was little.

"Nah, I'm cool" she replied. Candice and Sirius walked off talking about something to do with her curls and how they bounce a lot. "It runs in the family" they heard her reply.

"Baby bear?" James asked curiously, although grinning.

"Yeah, Candice gave me that nickname when we were five." Bianca said tying the back of her bikini and lying on her stomach. "Don't you dare use it"

"So, do you have a…" he faded away.

"A what?" she asked, although she knew where the question was leading.

"A boyfriend?" he asked slightly more confident.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Curious" he shrugged, he turned onto his side and held his head in his hand.

"Have you ever heard of the saying: 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Bianca asked.

"No", raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, I don't have a boyfriend" she answered. Just then her mobile started ringing.

She reached into her bag unaware of the happy look on James' face. Just before she said hello James stopped her: "It isn't your brother is it?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Hello... hello my sexy Tanisha. How is my favourite princess today?" Bianca said into the phone. James looked at her with a weird expression, which she ignored and listened to her little cousin.

"I'm good. Is candy there?" she asked with her little innocent voice. The complete opposite to Candice, Bianca always thought.

"She has gone to get ice cream, why?"

"Well mummy said that you both have to come to our house tonight. Everyone is having dinner here" Tanisha told.

"What time?" Bianca asked.

"Hold on… MUMMY WHAT TIME?" Tanisha yelled a little too close to the phone, causing Bianca to remove it from her ear. Bianca swapped the phone to her other ear. At least she could hear from the other one.

"Around 8:30" she answered.

"Ok, we will see you later."

"Ok, bye." Tanisha said.

"Bye sexy." Bianca said before hanging up.

Candice had returned with Sirius and they were both eating ice cream.

"Candice that was Nisha. We are having dinner at your house tonight, 8:30" Bianca told Candice.

"Ok" Candice replied looking at her watch. "So that gives us….about five hours to do what we want." She said offering Bianca some ice cream. Bianca accepted they share food all the time and didn't really care because they were cousins.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" James asked.

"Well, why don't we go shopping?" Bianca suggested as Candice nodded in response.

"Are you sure you want to go shopping with us?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. You guys can hold our bags" Bianca said. They laughed as they gathered their possessions and walked to the car. They reached the car and the girls took their tops out of their bags and threw it over their bikini. They left their bags in the car and only took their sunglasses, phone, keys and wallet with them.

They went shopping revisiting some of the places they saw the night before.

Bianca tried on a brown dress that finished above the knees, with beads working near the neckline that went low. Although not to low for everything to be showing.

"How do I look? I want an honest opinion." She asked twirling around.

"Honest opinion?" James asked.

"Honest opinion" she confirmed waiting for his answer.

"You look sexy" he said simply. She smiled and went back to the changing room. Once she was back in her normal clothes she went to the counter to pay for the dress. Candice bought a few things and they moved to the next shop.

This is basically how the rest of the day went. Until it was 7:00. The girls dropped the boys off in front of their house this time.

"See you later" Bianca said as they parked the car in the driveway and walked inside. The boys waited a little while until they saw the girls walk up and down. They saw Candice pull of her top and remove her skirt. Bianca did the same thing as she walked to the window. She smiled down at the boys before closing the curtains.

"Hey Prongs, do you think they have seen each other naked?" Sirius asked as they walked into the house.

"Padfoot, why would you ask something like that?" James said looking at him disgustedly.

"Just answer the question"

"Well they are cousins, so chances are yes" James said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering"

"You are a sick boy, Padfoot. A sick, sick boy" James commented.

"Thank you" he said taking that in as a compliment. James just rolled his eyes and collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and pictured Bianca when she smiled at him on the beach.

-------------------------------

There is the next chapter finished. I ant to write as much as possible, because when i get back to school i might not have so much time on my hands.

Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW,  
Bianca

P.S. thanks to Jennifer-Marieand CherryCheeks91who have alrwady reviewed... feel free to leave more.

Bye!

She looked like an angel with her hair blowing behind her and her tan shining in the sun.


	4. Movie and Girls Night

Chapter 4:

James and Sirius were sitting in their room playing a game of Exploding Snap. Mrs. Potter doesn't know but they hid a pack of cards in their luggage and were playing the game on the floor.

"Boys, is everything alright in there?" Mrs. Potter could be heard coming up the stairs. They both pick up the cards and hid them in the wardrobe. They closed the door just Mrs. Potter entered the room.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked watching as James and Sirius hair stood up, more than usual.

"Nothing mum" James answered sweetly. Just then there was a loud explosion coming from the wardrobe. James' mum received a huge shock but the boys just winced and kept smiling.

"Ok, what is going on?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing we were just experimenting." Sirius said. "There was nothing else to do"

She seemed to believe them and before leaving the room said, "Next time just tell me that you are playing Exploding Snap"

"How did she know?" Sirius asked amazed.

"I don't know. It is this mother thing. They always know. I hate it. I can never prove a point to her because she is always right and then I look like an idiot." James said as they looked through the wardrobe to make sure nothing was damaged.

"Prongs, I hate to say it, but you always look like an idiot" Sirius said.

"Whatever. I'm bored. Lets go outside" James said. Sirius followed him out of the house and they sat in the front porch, watching people going for walks. They looked over to Bianca's house to see Candice walk out dragging Bianca by the arm. They looked over to the boys and smiled. Bianca tried to run back into the house again but was stopped by Candice.

"What's going on with them?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. Lets find out"

----------------------------------

Candice woke up the next morning to find a lump sleeping beside her. She then remembered that she was in Bianca's room. _I wonder what we are doing today._ She thought as she got up and went downstairs to make two cups of coffee.

Just then the telephone rang. No one was around so she answered.

"Hello?" she said turning the kettle on.

"Oh honey. I wanted to talk to you." Gabriella's voice was heard on the other end.

"Aunty? Where are you?" Candice asked confused. She thought she was still sleeping.

"I am shopping. Anyway, I need to talk to you about Bianca's birthday. As you know it is this weekend, on Saturday. Now she is turning seventeen and that is a big one so I was thinking we should do it up."

"Go on." Candice said balancing the teaspoon on her nose, at the same time.

"Well, we are throwing her a surprise party, on a boat." Gabriella said.

"O My God that is so cool." Candice said but not too loudly.

"Yes. Anyway, at this party all the guest have to wear white. I will explain all the details later, but I need a favour."

"What is it?" Candice asked.

"Well, your aunties are coming over and we are going to organize the food, so I need to get Bianca out of the house for a few hours." Gabriella explained.

"Ok, no problem. Oh, I have to go. She's coming. See you later" Candice said before hanging up the phone. Bianca walked into the kitchen tying her hair into a high ponytail.

"Who are you talking too?" she asked accepting the cup of coffee from Candice.

"Simba, of course" Candice told pointing to Bianca's cat, which was resting on the dining room chair. He looked up at that moment, and 'meowed'.

"Ok then" Bianca said jumping up onto the counter.

"What do you want to do today?" Candice asked sitting next to her on the counter.

"I don't know. I just want to stay home today, besides the weather looks carp" Bianca commented, sipping her coffee. "Maybe a movie marathon."

"Ok, but can we go to the movies, I don't want to stay home everyday of the holidays." Candice insisted.

"Fine, let's go get ready" Bianca said as they made their way upstairs again. "But you know, we haven't been at home at all since the holidays started"

"Stop making excuses. They are not going to work" caddice said pushing her cousin into the room. They both put on jeans and Bianca wore green top with high heels. Candice wore her purple top and Bianca's high heels. They fixed their hair brushed they teeth and were ready. They took their bags and car keys before walking outside.

"Can I drive this time?" Candice asked.

"No, the last time you drove we almost ran over an old lady. That was a very traumatic experience for her, and she always seems to be out when you are driving. So, no" Bianca answered as she locked the front door.

"Fine" then Candice and Bianca noticed the boys watching them. They both waved, "Then we can bring the boys with us" Candice said, through her teeth as she smiled to Sirius mainly.

"No, I don't want to have to sit next to you when you suck his face off. Besides it will be awkward for me and James" Bianca complained.

"I'm inviting them"

"Then I am not coming" Bianca said stubbornly running back into the house. Unfortunately Candice grabbed hold of her arm, and pulled her back.

"Yes you are coming, now let's go" Candice said. They both walked over to the boys, sitting on the porch.

"Hello" Candice said cheerily, kissing James on the cheek and Sirius right on the mouth.

Bianca just rolled her eyes, "hi boys" she said kissing them both on the cheek kindly.

"You two look like you are going somewhere?" James told.

"And you two look like you just played a game of Exploding Snap" Bianca commented as she and Candice laughed. "But yes. We are going to the movies" she finished.

"Do you want to come?" Candice added, as Bianca conveniently left that part out.

"Sure, just let us get changed." James said. He and Sirius walked into the house.

"Are you coming inside or not?" Sirius asked. They followed and waited in the lounge room. The boys ran up the stairs, two at a time. The girls sat on the couch and looked around the room.

Mr. Potter walked into the lounge and spotted them.

"Hello again." He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Potter" they said in unison.

"Please, call me Jake. Mr. Potter makes me sound old." He commented.

"It may make you sound old, but you don't look it" Candice said.

"Well, I think I have found two new friends" he said sitting on the couch opposite them. They both smiled. Just then the boys jumped down the stairs and ran their hands through their hair.

"We're ready" James said. They girls just shook their heads and stood up.

"Nice talking to you, Mr. - I mean Jake" Bianca said as he stood up as well.

"Same to you, girls" he replied. They both kiss him at the same time on each cheek before leaving. They walked over to the car and got in. Candice sat at the back with Sirius, and well… started snogging. James sat in the passenger seat next to Bianca.

_She seems a bit odd today. _He thought.

"Guys, I know that sucking each others faces off must be fun, but for you mind putting a seat belt on" Bianca asked. They both scowled and did as they were told. Bianca reversed out of the driveway and drove of down the street.

"Are you okay?" James asked looking at her. She took her eyes off the road for a second to look at him before returning them again.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know you just seem quiet, and you only smiled four times. Yesterday, you smiled at least twenty times." James commented. She smiled to herself at such a comment. _He was actually counting. _She thought as she parked the car and forced Candice and Sirius to stop kissing, until they got into the movies.

"So, what do you want to see?" James asked.

"I don't know. You guys choose" Bianca said. "No wait… Let's watch Take the lead"

"Ok, I'll buy the tickets" James said. He bought the tickets but didn't know where the others went. He went to the food section and sure enough he found Sirius there with the girls. He gave them their tickets and once Sirius paid for his lollies they found their seats inside the theatre.

Candice insisted that they sit right at the front so they could roll on the floor if they get bored. They moved to the front and took their seats. During the ads Bianca and James sat on the floor because they were getting bored waiting for the movie to start. They sat and talked for a little while and flirted for the other duration. The movie started and James put his arm around Bianca's shoulder and they sat a bit closer together.

The movie was really interesting and had good music in it, but of course when boys were around Candie's mind became side tracked. She and Sirius sat on the floor and soon kissing noises could be heard. James and Bianca just rolled their eyes and sat a bit lower.

When they movie was over the light turned on and they stood up to collect their things. Well, Bianca and James did, but Candice and Sirius were sleeping on the floor.

"Candice, get up" Bianca said poking Candice in the face. She groaned and stood up with Sirius.

They all made their way to the car. They claimed the same seats as before and drove off back home. Candice and Sirius were sleeping again in the back seat when Bianca pulled up in the driveway.

"Jeez… you'd think they are nocturnal" Bianca commented.

"Try this" James said. He beeped the horn of the car. It was very loud and the couple jumped up with shock before realizing where they were.

Bianca started laughing and couldn't control herself. The look on their face when they were interrupted from their sleep was priceless.

"I… wish…. I got … that on …. Camera" Bianca commented between laughs.

James just smiled at her but Candice and Sirius weren't as happy.

The boys went to home and girls went inside. Luckily everyone was gone so Bianca didn't suspect anything when they entered the house. The girls greeted everyone and went straight up to Bianca's room.

"Lets have a girls night" Candice said, getting excited and jumping up and down.

"Ok" Bianca giggled as Candice started playing some music through the CD player.

Candice was in the middle of giving Bianca a manicure.  
"Candice, I need your help" Bianca sighed.

"This is about James isn't it?" she asked. She knew her cousin too well to know what it was about.

"Well the thing is, I like him and I kinda get the feeling he likes me back, but..." she started.

"But...?" Candice asked looking up, urging her to continue.

"Well, what about Lily?" Bianca asked.

"What about her?" Candice asked

"Well, remember before we moved and we went to go visit her. She told us about James Potter. He kept asking her out like everyday. I don't want to be a rebound girl or whatever. When they return back to Hogwarts, will he still like me or go back o asking lily out?" Bianca asked all in one breathe.

"Ok well I think that you are thinking too far ahead of yourself. If he asks you out then he is probably over lily. Maybe he really wants to move on, but you will never know unless you give him a chance" Candice replied, going back to the manicure she was giving.

"But what if I do give him the chance, and then we end up breaking up?" Bianca thought aloud.

"Well if you break up then you will know it is not meant to be. Rather go out with him, because one day when he is married you will regret not going out with him, and you will always wonder what it would have been like if you did. Then you will become caught up in a fantasy and you will not know what to do." Candice explained.

"I never thought of it like that... but still. I don't know what to do" Bianca complained.

"Well the choice is yours. I say you should go out with him, but if you choose not to then I will support you" Candice said. "Finished"

Bianca looked at her new nails. "Candie this looks awesome. I love it" Bianca said eying her nails from all different directions.

"Your welcome" Candice replied.

"Ok, I am going to pluck your eyebrows" Bianca said taking out her tweezers. Candice lay down with her head on the pillow. Bianca looked at her eyebrows for a minute before starting. "I don't know why you are doing them. Didn't we do it like yesterday?" Candice asked.

"Well I don't know they just look like they need another pluck" Bianca answered.

"Whatever... So what do you want for you birthday?" Candice asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. Money" Bianca replied.

"That can't be all that you want" Candice questioned.

"Well I did want to get my hair braided but now I don't know" Bianca told.

"Why? You would look hot with braids" Candice wondered.

"Well it is four hundred dollars to get it don't with extensions and two hundred and fifty to get them don't without extensions." Bianca explained.

"So why don't you get it don't without?"

"Because it only stays in for three to four weeks and it would just be a waist. With extensions it stays in for a few months but I don't have four hundred dollars." Bianca said holding up the mirror for Candice to look at her eyebrows. In her opinion they looked the same, but she didn't tell Bianca that.

"Well if you get enough money, would you get braids?" Candice asked.

"Well, I guess. But people also say that you get headaches a lot because they are heavy and pull on your hair." Bianca added.

"But do you want it?"

"Yes"

"Then we will organize something. I will give you money for your birthday and that can go towards your braids, but if you decide against them then we can go shopping" Candice grinned.

"Even if you did give me money to go towards my braids I will probably not get them. I don't think my mum likes them very much. She will give the 'you live under my roof do you will do as I say' lecture, which I have gotten like a million times." Bianca said.

"I know, and what about the 'you are the oldest and have to be more responsible' talk, that drives me insane." Candice commented.

"Well I am the youngest but I hear Nick get that lecture sometimes." Bianca said.

"Don't rub it in."

"Well you are lucky you have sisters and not a crazy brother breathing down your neck" Bianca said in a slightly jealous tone.

"Um... hello. Just because he is my cousin, doesn't mean he doesn't breath down my neck. He saw me put eye liner on the other day and broke it" Candice said. Bianca just laughed, he did that to her once as well.

"Bianca! Simba's outside! Can you go get him" they heard Gabriella's voice run through the house.

"Another thing is that parents ask you to do something but really you don't have an option. I'll be back" Bianca said as she walked out of the room in her Mickey Mouse Pajamas and slippers.

She walked straight out the front door and walked up the driveway.  
"SIMBA! COME ON BABY! SIMBA" she yelled.

"Bianca?" a voice was heard behind her.

-----------------------------------

James and Sirius were bored and decided to go for a walk to the park and explore more of the neighborhood. They could only stay out for a while, because it was getting dark and they were getting hungry.

They were on their way home when they heard someone calling for someone. They kept walking until they noticed Bianca standing outside calling someone.  
"Bianca?" they said. She whirled around to see James and Sirius watching her.

"Hello." she answered smiling back at them.

"Are you looking for someone?" Sirius asked.

"I'm looking for... there you are" she said. She saw cat sitting on the fence behind the boys. They saw her walk over to the fence and pick up a ginger cat. She walked back over to them.

"This is Simba" she introduced the boys.

"Nice to meet you" James said stroking his fur, as the cat started to purr.

"Aww, look prongs he likes you" Sirius commented. Simba looked at Sirius and hissed at him.

"Do you have a dog?" Bianca asked. Usually Simba like people, if the were willing to give him a pat.

"I guess you could say that?" Sirius answered, smiling sheepishly.

"I thought so" Bianca said. She put Simba down on the front step and turned to face the boys.

"Mickey Mouse. I like him" James commented looking at her pajamas. She blushed a bit.

"Bianca, what is taking so...long?" Candice asked her as she appeared in the doorway.

"If we keep running into each other then i am starting to think you are following us" Candice said grinning as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You just cam from the park didn't you?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" James asked.

"Sirius has a leaf in his hair" she commented reaching up and pulling it out for him.

"Thanks"

"Well i am going inside it is getting cold." Bianca said. "Night boys" and with that she walked back upstairs into her room.

"See you around" Candice said before closing the door. The boys just smiled before walking back inside. She was about to go upstairs when she got an idea.

"Aunty, for Bianca's birthday, can we bring dates?" Candice asked in a low voice.

"I guess so, if you want to but you don't have to" Gabriella answered.

Candice smiled and walked upstairs. When she reached Bianca's room she saw her getting into bed. "I'll be back. i just want to give Sirius a goodnight kiss" Candice said climbing out of the window.

"Why did you give him one before?"

"Because James was there. I'll only be a second" Candice said before disappearing out the window.

Candice walked across the street and climbed up the tree beside the house until she was level with the boy's room. She tapped lightly on the window. Sirius opened it and smiled.

"Here for a goodnight kiss?" he asked.

"Hell no, Where's James?" she asked.

At that moment James walked into the room and raised his eyebrows.  
"I need to talk to both of you, so shush and listen. It is Bianca's birthday on Saturday and we are having a surprise party. Don't mention his to her. Now you two can come but you have to dress up in white clothes, it is kinda formal but don't over do it. We both need dates and seeing as Sirius are kinda together James looks like you are taking the birthday girl. I know you are worried about her brother but he won't be there." Candice said I one breath. "Any questions?"

"What time do we have to be ready by?" James asked.

"Um... around 6:00 and meet us outside."

"Where is it?" Sirius asked.

"On a boat. Look I have to go but if you have anymore questions then ask me when she isn't around. She can not know a thing" Candice said before climbing out the window. They both watched her run across the street and climb back through the window. She waved to them before closing the window and turning off the light.

"Well looks like we are going to buy some white clothes" Sirius said.

"Sirius stop being racist" James said before turning off the light.

"I was just..."

"I was kidding Padfoot. Goodnight, mate" James said before they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello people

well i cant weait to write Bianca'a Birthday. it has always been my dream to have my big birthday on a boat. Well keep reading and you will be able to join me... lol... that sounds corny.

Anyway, thanks for ready and please review,

Bianca :P


	5. Almost there

Hello there! Well here is the next chapter... I wasn't really sure what to write so if anything seems random then I apologize now. I am making this up as I go so I hope that you enjoy it and understand it... :P  
Bianca

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Bianca woke up the next morning stretching her limbs out all over the place. She didn't even care that she leg was lost somewhere between the sheets. She felt someone's arm move around her and she was slightly confused. She looked at Candice. Candice had her right arm placed on Bianca's stomach and the other arm was 'missing', so to speak. One of Candie's legs was swung on top of Bianca's and her head was on the same pillow.

Bianca just rolled her eyes. Usually when she wakes up Candice would be in one of her weird positions, and got use to it after a while. Bianca tried to get out of bed without waking Candice up and after five minutes of untangling limbs, she escaped.

She wasn't sure what exactly she was doing but she decided to take out a large pink photo album and start looking through it. She sat on the floor next to her bed and flicked through the pages.  
There was a picture and her and Candice when the were babies. Bianca was a month old and Candice was only a few days. She smiled at how tiny they were then.  
_Those were the days when we didn't have to wax our legs. _She thought to herself turning to the next page. There were many pictures of birthday parties. Bianca's 5th, 7th, 10th, 13th, 15th, 16th and then there were Candie's birthdays. In every picture Candice and Bianca were together, hugging, smiling, playing games or kissing.** (A/N: remember they were young. So they are not homos) **

When there were no more pictures left to look at Bianca just sat there and thought about her previous birthdays and how much fun they use to have. She was very surprised when no one at all, the massive family that they had, asked her what she was doing, or what she wanted for her birthday. _Maybe they forgot._ She thought to herself. The thought made her feel even more depressed and slightly annoyed. She didn't want presents, she didn't want a massive party, she just wanted her family to be there for her and so far they were doing to complete opposite.

Bianca's thoughts were interrupted when an owl appeared and started tapping on her window. She got up and let the owl in before taking the letter that was attached to its foot. She stoked the owl for a while as it hooted and rested on the back of her chair. She opened the letter that was addressed to her, and read it quietly.

_To my baby sis,  
How are you? I am great and Belinda is having a ball. By the way we are in the Great Barrier Reef. You know in Queensland. Well I am writing to wish you a happy birthday for tomorrow. Sorry I can't be there but it is for a good reason.  
Now before you write me a letter back demanding to know why, I will tell you but you can't tell anyone. I guess you can tell Candice because I know you are going to after anyway. _

_I am going to ask Belinda to marry me. Yes, I know big new. I know that is no excuse for me to not be there but when we get back then we will give you your present. No one can know about this besides you and Candice.  
Well I have to go, Happy birthdays Baby Sis, _

_Nick _

When Bianca finished reading the letter, there were a few seconds when she was sad, but that was soon overcome by happiness. Her brother was finally getting married, and she was hopefully going to be a bridesmaid. But Belinda could say no but that wasn't going to happen, although Bianca would just have to wait until they get back.

"Who is the letter from?" Candice asked. Bianca realized that Candice was watching her the whole time. She faced her cousin and grinned madly.

"I know this smile. What is the new?" Candice asked curiously, getting off the bed and standing in front of her cousin.

"Ok, I will tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. This is a big secret and it has to be kept that way, until further notice." Bianca started. Candice looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Nick just sent me this letter and he told me something so very important."

"What?"

"He is going to ask Belinda to marry him," Bianca said. Candice smiled and urged Bianca. They both sat on the bed and started talking in hushed tones. They sat there for a while, but stopped abruptly when Gabriella walked in the room.

"Oh, you girls are up. Did I interrupt something?" she asked curious.

"No, Bianca was just telling me about this top that she saw at the shops, in full detail." Candice answered. Gabriella looked at her daughter for a moment before saying  
"You father and I have to go visit your Aunty Debbie today. It is a far drive do you have to come." and leaving the room.

"Ok, we will see you later" Bianca said, before her mother closed the door.

"So... what do you want to do today?" Bianca asked Candice.

"Let's go to the park," Candice suggested, not giving Bianca an option as she left the room to go brush her teeth and fix her hair. Bianca changed her clothes first before she moved into the bathroom as Candie left. About fifteen minutes later they were both dressed and ready to go. They took the keys to the house and walked down the street to the park.

When they reached the park Candice ran towards the biggest tree and started climbing to the top. She apparently had a lot of energy, but Bianca was the opposite. She wanted to take it easy, the day before her birthday. Bianca made her way over to the swings and sat down swaying by herself. She was coming up with reasons to why her family might have forgotten her birthday. As far as she knew there was nothing big or important happening.

She was deep in thought and stayed that way until the swing started to move by itself. She felt someone's arms push her back forward and back, although not too far. She turned her head to see none other than James potter pushing her lightly.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" she asked, as he took the swing next to her.

"Well, I was bored so I cane for a walk. What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"You looked deep in thought," he stated. "Is something bothering you? You can tell me if you want?" he suggested. She looked at him for a moment, before smiling and explaining.

"I don't want presents or people to make a big deal about it just... I don't know. I guess I just expected then to remember." she finished. She exhaled feeling slightly better. Usually she would tell Candice this kind of stuff, but for some reason she couldn't tell her this time.

"You know I had the same problem for my sixteenth birthday. I thought my family had forgotten about my birthday and I spent half of the day moping in my room." James told her.

"Well what happened? Did they come and wish?" Bianca asked.

"Of course they did. Listen, you may think they don't remember, but they do. They could just be busy or I don't know. Even if it may have slipped their minds then they really didn't mean it, besides from what I have seen you have one big family" James said helping her a bit. "This is your family. Even if they were dying they always know how to cheer you up"

Bianca smiled, "Thanks. You are the first person besides Candice that I tell this kind of stuff too," she said blushing slightly and looking to the floor.

"Happy to help" he replied, feeling very good inside.

"By the way, where is your sidekick?" Bianca asked looking around.

"Well he said he was going to look for Candice" James said.

"Well, Candice is climbing that big tree over there" Bianca said pointing in the direction. They exchanged glances before running towards the tree. When they reached the tree they tried squinting to see if they could find the couple.

"Candie! If you are snogging up there. If you and Sirius fall out of that tree, I will say I told you so" Bianca yelled as James stood next to her and could help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked playfully punching him on the arm.

"Nothing. Lets just sit down," James said as they both sat down under the tree waiting for the couple to come down.

"So, are you enjoying your summer holidays so far?" Bianca asked.

"Well when I first came here with Sirius we were so bored, and we wanted to go home. We were originally going to prank you guys but then my dad threatened to take our broomsticks away, so that was out of the question." James said. "But now that I have met you guys it has been a thousand times better then we expected."

"That was so sweet" Bianca said wiping away a fake tear and sniffing. James just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me" Bianca said nudging him in the arm.

"Why not? What are you going to do about it?" he challenged, as his famous arrogant smile played on his features.

"I will do a lot more than you think"

"Is that a threat?" James questioned.

"You know it is" she replied. At that moment James started tickling her all over. Her sides, legs and her most ticklish place_ her neck. _

"AHHH! STOP... JAMES PLEASE!... STOOOP!" she yelled at him as she laughed uncontrollably.

"You have to say James potter is a sexy beast, first" James said.

"Never" she said.

"Well then I can't stop," he answered pinning her to the ground.

"Okay, James potter is a sexy beast" she said. He smiled and stopped tickling her. She sat up and adjusted her clothes. She stood up: "NOT" she yelled before running away from him as fast as she could. He laughed, got up and chased her.

Unfortunately for her, he was pretty fast and caught up in a matter of minutes. He grabbed her by the waist as she squealed and pinned her to the floor before tickling the poor girl again.  
"Okay okay... I am really... sorry" Bianca yelled. A few more minutes and James stopped because it looked like her face would explode it was so red.

She sat up and fixed her clothes again muttering to herself: "Stupid boy, with his long fast leg, and those wondering fingers".

James heard everything she said but just smiled and watched her. She looked up at him and smiled.  
He started laughing, "What?" she asked.

"You have a leaf in your hair" he said, she tried taking it out but missed every time.  
"Here let me get it" he leaned up and removed the leaf. She watched him take it out carefully. He looked down at her watching him and gave her a taste of those charming Potter smiles that make all the girls go wild.

She smiled back at him and suddenly felt uncomfortable under his stare. She broke it off and stood up. "We better get those two or we will be here all night" she said holding her hand out for him to take. He accepted it and stood up next her dusting his clothes off.

They walked back to the large tree that Candice and Sirius are supposedly making out in. Bianca and James just looked at. Bianca sighed before climbing up into the tree.

"What are you doing?" James asked worriedly.

"I am going to get them," Bianca said as she seized her climbing for a few seconds.

"But they could be doing it" James said, pulling his face like a child that just ate a vegetable.

"James if they are doing it in a tree then I will be amazed, and I don't care I have seen Candice naked heaps of times" Bianca said, "Now come on"

"I am not going up there"

"James get your but in this tree. They are not doing it. Probably just snogging their faces off" Bianca said. He hesitantly climbed the tree behind Bianca. They reached a large branch and both sat on it. Bianca smiled. Candice and Sirius were sleeping on a branch together, _fully dressed _to James' surprise.

Bianca poked them and they opened their eyes and yawned. They looked around and back at Bianca and James. "Why is it we always find you guys sleeping?" Bianca asked getting comfy on her branch.

"Sorry" they both said.

They sat up there for a while talking and sitting comfortably. They were in the middle of a conversation about cats.  
"I like white fluffy cats" Sirius said.

"Stop being racist" bianco told.

"I wasn't. I was just..."

"Sirius, it was a joke." Bianca said smiling when her phone rang. She reached for her pocket carefully and answered. "Hello?"

"Bianca, guess who?" a voice said from the other end.

"Oh My God! How are you?" Bianca exclaimed as she realized whom it was.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow. I was going to call you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. I'm good and ho are you?" the voice replied. James, Sirius and Candice sat there watching her face changed to many different expressions almost every second. They listened to what Bianca was saying.

"Thank you... it is so good to hear from you. I haven't talk to you in forever, man. Hows potting mix?" at that moment Candice realized who it was and got all excited. There was only one person in the world that Bianca referred to as potting mix. The boys watched in silence.

"LET TALK TO HER" Candice exclaimed snatching the phone from Bianca before she could answer. "It is about time you called. Aww, no don't go! Ok well I will put Bianca back on again." Candice said handing the phone over to her cousin.

"Hello? Yeah... ok well I hope I see you soon. I miss you. Ok love ya. Bye" Bianca said hanging up the phone. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Who was that?" James asked curiously.

"Just an old friend" she answered.

"Anyway, so tell us more about yourselves all we know is that you like Quiddich, food, girls and have rich and famous families." Candice said.

"There isn't much to tell." James said. "I am an only child, my parents are thirty six years old and are both Aurors for the Ministry of Magic."

"Well I have a younger brother, my parents are two years older than James' and they don't work in the Ministry." Sirius said.

"Well you guys sure make you life sound interesting." Bianca commented.

It was getting dark outside and the air cooled down a little bit. They climbed down the tree and slowly walked back to their houses down the street. They reached their houses and the boys stopped and looked at the girls. Sirius and Candice shared a kiss.

"Thanks for helping me today" Bianca whispered giving him a hug. He put his arms around her waist as hers were behind his neck. They pulled away. _This is it. We are going to kiss. _They were both thinking the same thing as they slowly leaned forward. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. They were about a centimetre apart, when CRASH.

They both got a fright a jumped apart so id Candice and Sirius. They looked around and couldn't see anything. Something moved in the corner of Bianca's eye. She looked towards it and realized it was just "Simba" she said. Walking over to the bin, she saw her cat looking up at her as if he was innocent.

"Don't look at me like that. I know it was you," she said picking him up and walking back over to them. They just smiled and shook their heads as Simba rubbed its cheek against Bianca's.

"Well, we will probably come and see you tomorrow." James said leaning forward and kissing both of them on the cheek. Sirius did the same.

"Ok. Goodnight." Candice said as they walked towards the house. The boys did the same and turned around one last time to see Candice shut the door behind her.

The boys walked into the house and saw Mr and Mrs Potter sitting on the vouch watching TV, snuggled together. "Hello boys, where were you?" Mrs Potter asked looking up from the television.

"They were in the park with Candice and Bianca" Mr Potter answered before they said a word.

"How did you know?" James asked as he and Sirius sat on the couch opposite them.

"I know everything and I saw you walking through the window." Mrs Potter, James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Oh mum. Did we tell you? It is Bianca's 17th birthday tomorrow and her family I having a big surprise party on a boat for her, so we are going. We have to wear white clothes. No other colours but white." James explained.

"James now what did I tell you about being racist?" Mr Potter said sternly.

"Honey that sounds lovely. I will take out your suits and put them on your bed tomorrow. What tine does the party start?" Mrs potter told cutting James off from what he was about to say.

"Around six thirty and I wasn't being racist" James commented. His parents just shook their heads and turned back to the TV. James finally noticed that Sirius was being very quiet. He looked at his best friend to see him staring and poking his six-pack, which was currently being displayed for everyone in the room to see.

"Prongs, do we have any spinach?" Sirius asked tapping him on the arm.

"I don't know, why?" James wondered watching his friends, try to move his toned area into the shape of an 'S'.

"Haven't you seen that muggle cartoon with that guy, and he eats spinach and his muscles double in size? That is cool" Sirius said. James just stared at his friend.

"Prongs! It moved." Sirius said tilting his head. "Can you see the letter 'S'?" Sirius asked.  
James could see it now. On Sirius' stomach was the letter 'S'. Wait a minute.

"Sirius the letter is on your stomach because you drew it on" James said he smudged some of the pen and his theory was right. Sirius racked his brain for a comeback but he couldn't find one.

"Shut up." was all he said. James rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs into their bedroom.

"But how could it be if your six-pack was in the shape of the first letter of your name? You could just walk around, then some hot chick comes up to you and asks for your name you can just flash her your stomach and say James" Sirius said voicing his thoughts, not that James was listening. "You could full on do a little dance and everything. It would be so cool"

"Sirius it is impossible to get your six-pack to be in the shape of your initials. You should be happy we both have six-packs and not flab." James said pulling his shirt off, he also had a six-pack, but he didn't flash it at every opportunity.

"You mean like Peter?" Sirius asked doing the same as James. They were both standing in their boxers, talking.

"...Yeah, like Peter" James answered trying not to get images of their fellow Marauder in his head. He shivered slightly. _That is just not right_. He thought to himself. He lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Prongs?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"Why didn't you kiss her?" Sirius asked looking at his friends. James lifted his head up slightly to look at Sirius before dropping it again.

"I don't know mate, I don't know" James sighed.

"Well there are plenty of more chances right? I mean you could kiss her on the boat tomorrow. It would be, as girls like to say 'perfectly romantic'." Sirius said batting his eyelashes like a girl.

James laughed." Stop it Padfoot, you look retarded"

"Not as much as you" Sirius commented but got hit on the head with a pillow in return. That started out in a full out pillow war.

-----------------------------

Bianca and Candice were sitting in their room, discussing what they 'would' be doing the next day.

"Ok, I am going to take you to a day spa and we can massages, manicures, pedicures, facials. Then we will get our hair and make up don't. Then we will go home looking sexy, put on a nice dress and then go into the city for an all-night hopping spree," Candice said excitedly. Bianca sat and watched her cousin and couldn't help smiling.

"It sounds so exciting. I can't wait" Bianca said hugging her cousin. It was 11:55. Ever since they were ten they would stay up until twelve o'clock and be the first to wish each other. Candice looked at the clock.

"Ready? Five... four... three... two... one" Candice counted down. She smiled. "Happy birthday Baby bear." she said leaning forward and hugging her cousin again, but this time holding it longer. They pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks Candie. We better go to sleep. You have a big day planned at the day spa, but I still need my beauty sleep." Bianca commented as they both climbed under the covers.

"Night baby. Don't worry, they remember" Candice commented.

"Night Candie. Thanks. I knew you knew that was on my mind" Bianca said. They both fell asleep, and enjoyed it. Bianca didn't know but they wont be getting sleep the next day either with the big party celebrations.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is the next chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring. I did most of it from the top of my head, especially the six-pack thing. That is why it was so weird.  
Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be AWSOME.

Keep reading and reviewing,  
Bianca :P


	6. Day Spa

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU ARE SEVENTEEN! GET UP!" Gabriella and Brian yelled walking into the room. The girls yawned and stretched before opening their eyes to see who disturbed them. Bianca smiled and Candice groaned.

"I thought you forgot" Bianca said as she sat up in her bed and fixed her hair. When her hair was out of her face she got up to hug her parents.

"We never forget" Gabriella said kissing her daughter.

"We came here to give you your present," her father said handing her a large box with a purple bow on top. She smiled and accepted. Candice was now sitting up in the bed, waiting to see what was inside. Bianca opened the box carefully and gasped.

Inside was a _'white dress'. _It tied up behind her neck revealing some of her back and the smallest bit of cleavage. After all it was from her parents. It finished mid thigh and was fit to hug her body perfectly. She held it up against her body and looked at it in slight disbelief and excitement at the same time. She put it down carefully and hugged her parents again, but this time much, much longer.

"Thank you so much. It is beautiful."

"Well we had some help from Candice of course" Gabriella said.

"But where am I going to wear it?" Bianca asked frowning slightly.

"Well Candice told me that you two were going to the beautician and then going out for the night so we bought your outfit for you." her father answered as if it was slightly rehearsed. She looked at him oddly before admiring her dress again.

"Yay. I can't wait for tonight then" Bianca commented. She hugged Candice as well. Candice is always somehow included in everything, without others knowing.

"Well, you two better get going. Your appointment with the beautician is at 11:15. So I will see you tonight. You two have fun and be good." Bianca's mother said before leaving the room with her husband.

Bianca and Candice had showers, got dressed and collected their things. They made their way downstairs, said goodbye before getting in the car. Bianca didn't know where the beautician was and Candice didn't tell her so she was forced to sit in the passenger seat.

"Fine but I drive back," Bianca said.

"No way. This is your birthday, you aren't supposed to do anything except relax and enjoy it. Besides you never let me drive." Candice said as they stopped at the lights.

Bianca shook her head but smiled all the same. She couldn't help but be happy on her special day, and her parent's didn't forget after all. Her other family may have forgotten but those thoughts were lost when Candice parked the car. Bianca got out the car, Candice linked their arms and they walked to the front desk.

A kind looking lady in her forties was sitting at the front desk talking to someone on the phone. The girls stood in front of her waiting for her to finish her conversation. She said a few last words before hanging up the phone and looking at the girls with joy.

"Hello" she said to them both.

"Hello" the both replied.

"Let me guess. You are Candice," she asked pointing to Candice. Candice nodded.

"Well then I guess a happy birthday is in order," she said shaking Bianca's hand.

"Thank you. How did you know?"

"You cousin talked to me on the phone." she answered. "Now here is your schedule. First off you will be going down the hall first door on your right. You will have to remove your clothes and change into the robes, waiting for you. Once you are finished I will meet you outside and I will lead you to the baths. Once you have had a little soak you will get your legs waxed and a full body massage. If there is anywhere else that you want us to do like you eyebrows, arms, under arms, even a Brazilian just let us know." Candice and Bianca winced at the word.  
"You will then move down the hall again where there will be food and refreshments. You will have a few minutes to spare before you move onto hair and make up. How does that sound?" the lady said.

"That sounds amazing" Bianca commented. She said looking at the ladies nametag  
" Thank you Suzanna. By the way I love that name"

"Thank you dear. Now if you have any problems just follow the signs. If you are still lost then you should find a button on each wall. Press it and I will come and redirect you. Here are your passes. Enjoy yourselves ladies," she said handing Bianca and Candice a pass that said VIP.

They thanked Suzanna before walking down the hall. They went to the first room on the left and found two robes waiting for them. They put their bikinis on, which Candice brought. Their robes went over their slim bodies before going to their first stop, which was the bath. They followed the signs. Candice opened the door and both of their eyebrows shot up.

There was a large room with an enormous bath in the middle filled with rose petals and smelt of lavender. They put their towels on the rack and climbed into the pool.

"I officially call you my number one cousin" Bianca commented as she soaked for a while.

"I thought I already was?" Candice looked at her.

"Oh yeah, well then I guess I just love you a whole lot more now" Bianca said.

"Yeah, well I am expecting the same kinda of treatment on my birthday." Candice said.

"Of course. I already have a few ideas, but let's not get into that," Bianca told.

"Well I think I am ready to get many legs waxed. How about you?" Candice asked. They both got out of the bath, and rapped themselves in their robes before walking down the hall. Three doors they passed before they came to the right one.

Candice knocked. She heard a voice, "Come in" and opened the door and followed Bianca inside. They both looked around and they first greeted the lady waiting for them. They shook her hand and she gestured fir the m to take a seat in the seats waiting for them.

"Hello, my name is Melissa. Now what would you like me to do for you?" she asked, putting her hands together. Bianca thought she looked cute.

"Well we definitely want a full leg wax and I not sure what else" Candice stated.

"Can I get my Legs arms and underarms waxed please?" Bianca asked. Candice agreed to get the same.

Bianca being the birthday girl went first.  
"You girls hardly have any hair on you" the lady said as she applied warm wax on Bianca's leg. She placed paper over it and waited for a few seconds. "On the count of three" she said.

"Ok" Bianca said, holding Candie's hand preparing herself.

"One..." she ripped the paper off Bianca's leg as she gasped with shock.

"You said after three" Bianca said.

"Sorry, but at least you didn't chicken out this time" Melissa said. They couldn't help but smile. Bianca's legs didn't take very long because they were almost hairless. Melissa moved onto Candie's legs and did the same thing.

When their legs were hairless and smooth Bianca sat down on the table with her legs hanging over the side. She waited for Melissa to get more wax ready for them arms and under.

"This wont hurt as much as your legs did" Melissa said applying the wax. She ripped it off and Bianca didn't flinch. It didn't really hurt but it did sting a little bit. Candice got her arms waxed as well.

Waxing under the arms was a bit more difficult because they were both ticklish and kept squealing, fidgeting and laughing their head off. Melissa practically had to tie them up in ropes to keep them still. They talked about everything and the girls even helped Melissa with her man problems. Well... Candice suggested a few things but they weren't very suitable... to put it lightly. Finally they were finished.

"There you go! My work here is done" Melissa said putting her hands on her hips watching the girls.

"Bianca, feel me" Candice said.

"Ooh sexy" Bianca commented, "Now you feel me"

"James will be all over you" Candice said making Bianca blushed and slap her cousin.

"We aren't even together"

"You will be. Now let's go get that massage" Candice said, they put their robes and thanked Melissa before moving to the next room. They entered another room through the door they walked in. They were confused for a few seconds before they took in their surroundings.

In the room were tables with cushions in the middle of the room. Next to each was a table where they dumped their belongings. There were a few bottles of different massage oils and soft music playing in the background.

"Man this place is fancy" Bianca commented. Two ladies walked into the room and ushered them over to the beds. The girls took their robe off again and lay down on the table on their stomachs, in their bikinis.

"Hello ladies. My name is Deborah and this is Brandy. Now, we have many different oils. Do either of you have sensitive skin or any allergic reaction to certain ingredients?" the lady on the left next to Candice's bed. She smiled down at them and they answered "No".

"Well in that case, you may choose which oil you would like us to use. We have Vanilla, Strawberry, Lavender and Apple." Brandy said as she held up different bottles for Bianca to see and Deborah did the same for Candice.

"Strawberry, please" Bianca said

"Vanilla please" Candice said. The two ladies smiled and left the room.

"We will be back in a minute we just need more people. Just relax." Brandy said.

Bianca and Candice talked about where they were going after they were finished at the beautician. Bianca was begging Candice to tell her which shops they were going to, but she wouldn't budge. She just smiled and said no to everything Bianca asked.

"Can't you tell me a little bit?" Bianca whined.

"No, you will have to wait"

"Fine" Bianca said sulking. "Tightarse" she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that" Candice smiled as Deborah and Brandy walked back into the room. This time four young men that looked like they were in there twenties followed her. To put it in Candie's words they were young, sexy, had a six-pack, and were topless and here to give them a massage.

Candice and Bianca just stared as the boys walked in and stood in front of them smiling. Deborah introduced them as Brad, Chad, Oliver and Usher.** (A/N: ahaha... how cool would it be if it were really them?) **

"Usher and Chad you can work on the birthday girl. You two work on Candice" Brandy said. The men did as they were told and moved over to the girls rubbing their hands with the oil they chose.

"Girls do you mind if we leave you for a while? We will be back later." Deborah asked.

"No its fine. You can go" Candice said waving her arm in the air, but Brad just took it and started massaging it. The two ladies walked out smiling.

"Can this day get any better?" Bianca asked Candice as her back and arms were in heaven that very second.

"Of course it can" Candice said.

"I think I will float away by the end of the evening" Bianca commented. The boys just smiled and decided to start a conversation.

"So, it is your birthday huh? Where are you going after?" Usher asked, Bianca. At first she was just lying there but was finally able to talk.

"Well Candice won't tell me, but it is somewhere nice I expect" she answered smiling up at him.

"Well then I guess you already know what you are wearing?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" they asked at the same time.

"Girls always know what they are wearing. If they dint then they are either gay or not the girly type. Besides it has to be something nice because you are having a full body massage and all the beauty stuff after. Am I right, or am I right?" he asked.

"I guess you are right. Candice is he right?" Bianca asked.

"Oh he is right alright," Candice answered, as they all laughed.

"You know you two are the first girls that actually talk to us. Others just sit on their phones, sleep or drool over our totally hot bodies" Oliver commented grinning. He had the same nature about him as Sirius and Candice couldn't help herself but slap him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, you better watch out for these two, or you will go home with red marks all over you" Usher said to Oliver earning him a hit from Bianca as well.

"What was that?" Bianca asked. "Do you also want to walk out of here red?"

"Nah, its ok besides you see it. My skin is pretty dark," he answered.

"Then I will hit you harder so you can see it" she retorted, the boys just looked amused but kept massaging.

"So you do you guys work here full time?" Bianca asked. Candice, only having selective hearing only heard 'do you guys work here?'

"No" they answered. She almost had a heart attack. She screamed and pushed their hands away.

"YOU DON'T WORK HERE?" she exclaimed.

"We do. Just not full time." Brad pointed out amused at the looks she was giving them. She sighed a sigh of relief and let them continue.

"Good, because I thought you were some hobo off the street feeling me, and haven't had action in your entire life" Candice commented as everyone looked at her, very disturbed.

"First of all, a hobo would be dirty and stink, second, that is just wrong, and third, did you think of all that in... Five seconds" Bianca said looking at the time on her phone.

"Well that was my first thought." Candice shrugged.

"We are not related" Bianca said to the boys. They just giggled to themselves.

"Well if I am not mistaken I remember you saying that I am your favourite cousin and you love me heaps" Candice reminded tapping her finger tips together making her look slightly devious.

"Well I was delusional. But if you are nice and don't give me of images of a hobo giving you massages and feeling you then I might reconsider. For now just shush and let me enjoy this massage in peace." Bianca said resting her head on her hands.

They both relaxed and Candice was almost falling asleep when she heard a scream coming from Bianca. She whipped her head around to see what was wrong.

Bianca was giggling like crazy and holding her neck. Candice rolled her eyes.  
"Did you touch her neck?"

"Yeah, only for a second." Chad answered a bit worried.

"Well it is her most ticklish spot. I am surprised it took you so long. Just don't touch her neck. Last time I did and she bit my hand." Candice told them before resting her head again.

Bianca finally stopped laughing after five whole minutes of clutching her neck. She was slightly nervous about letting them finish the massage while she was venerable, but gave in.

Usher, Chad, Brad and Oliver were concentrating until Usher spoke.  
"What are your nationalities?" he asked. Bianca and Candice turned their heads to look at him and smiled.

"Why don't you guess?" Candice suggested.

"I don't know," he stated.

"Well I will give you a kiss if you can get it correct in three guesses" Candice said smirking. No one could guess. Bianca thought it was unfair but wanted to hear what he would say.

"Ok, South American?" He asked.

"Wrong" Candice said.

"Greek?"

"Wrong again, you have one last chance." Candice commented

"Let's see... how about Macedonian?" eh asked hopefully.

"Sorry you failed the test" Bianca said.

"I give up," Usher said as he started massaging Bianca's hands.

"Aww, Candice give him a kiss anyway. He gives a good massage" Bianca smiled.

"That means I have to get up. You do it." Candice said Brad started massaging her legs.

Bianca kissed Usher on the cheek, but he only smiled and stared trying to figure out what she could possibly be.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Bianca asked looking at the funny look on his face.

"Please, or it will be nagging me all day" he answered.

"Ok, get ready for it... drum roll please" Bianca said. Candice did a fake drum roll on the table.

"South African"

"No way. You don't look like it" Brad said.

"Yeah well we were born here but my parents were in South Africa and came to live here before my brother was born. Same with her family. They moved at the same time." Bianca explained.

"So why did you move here?" Oliver asked.

"Well, my family decided here because they really like the accent and basically moved here with nothing" Bianca answered.

"Wow... but really I would have never guessed you two would be South Africans because you..." Brad started.

"Are not black?" Candice finished.

"No I was going to say you don't have the accent," he said uncertainly.

Candice just laughed at the look on their faces. The boys relaxed and shook their heads.  
"Anyway, I thought Deborah and Brandy were coming back" Candice pointed out.

"Well they will be back in... Five minutes to finish your massage and then you move onto the next thing on your list" Oliver said.

"But this feels so good. I don't want it to end" Bianca complained.

"Well I am sorry but we have to go but we will see you sooner then you think." Brad answered. Bianca seemed confused but Candice just grinned.

The door opened at in walked Deborah and Brandy. "Hello girls, I hope you have been enjoying your massages" Brandy said as they made their way over to a table.

"Yes, thank you so much boys." Candice said winking at them but only hey saw Bianca was busy smelling herself.

"I smell like strawberry" she commented.

"Thanks boys, you can go have your break now" Deborah said. The boys kissed Bianca and Candice on the cheek before leaving the room. The two ladies rubbed Candice and Bianca one last time with some extra oil and allowed then to sit up on their tables.

"Now if I assume correctly you two have a break so I will show you to the cafe'. You will have about ten to fifteen minutes to enjoy yourselves. One you are finished go back to the reception." Brandy said as Bianca and Candice followed her feeling very relaxed and soothed.

They walked into a large room with over ten people dining. There was a game room and the girls could here people playing table tennis. Brandy indicated for them to sit at a table in the corner of the room where it was quieter. They took a seat and sighed in comfort.

"Okay, remember you have fifteen minutes then you have t go to the reception. The make up and hair artists will be there waiting for you and they have a lot to do" Brandy said calling over a waitress to get the girls order.

"Are you saying we are ugly?" Candice asked raising her eyebrows.

"No you two are the most beautiful customers we have had and I am not just saying that," Brandy answered.

"You are too kind" Bianca said smiling. "Don't worry I may have to drag her but we will be on time"

"Okay, well I will see you around. You know what to do if you get lost. Bye" Brandy said before leaving.

"She has nice eyes" Bianca commented as the lady left and another joined them.

"Hello, may I take your order?" a girl with dead straight blonde hair that Candice and Bianca adored.

"Yeah, can we get two ice chocolates and your hair" Candice commented. The girl smiled and blushed.

"Is you hair naturally like that?" Bianca asked almost drooling.

"Yes, it doesn't do anything it just hangs here. Drive me insane" the girl said writing their order at the same time.

"Honey, you are so lucky and I can't believe I am going to tell you, but if you really want it curly give me a call. Believe me when we say we know everything there is to know about curly hair" Bianca said giving her phone number to her new friend.

"Thank you so much. I think I might take you up on that offer, but first I will get you those ice chocolates," the girl said before running away quickly.

"I am so jealous right now," they said at the same time as they saw blonde hair disappear behind the coffee machine at the counter.

"So, what is the deal with you and Sirius?" Bianca asked.

"What do you mean?" Candice asked.

"Well every time I look at you two you are snogging or sleeping." Bianca told.

"Well he is a good kisser" Candice shrugged fiddling with a napkin on the table.

Bianca could tell something was up but she couldn't asked about it because their drinks arrived with a very happy looking girls with straight blonde hair.

"Here is you drinks, and it's on the house," the blonde waitress said sitting down next to them.

"You don't have to do that" Bianca insisted handing her money but she was stop by both girls.

"I'm paying, its your birthday" Candice said taking Bianca's money and handing it to the girl again. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Its your birthday?... Happy birthday" the blonde said smiling largely.

"Thanks but really, take the money" Bianca said again.

"No really it is ok, it is just good to see nice people here. Usually there are snobby stuck up people that sit on their phone all day"

"Fine. Thank you. We didn't even get your name?" Candice asked giving Bianca back her money.

"Anita" she said as they shook hands.

"Well I am Bianca and this is my _favourite and closest_ cousin Candice." Bianca said emphasising the words and Candice grinned smugly.

The girls talked for a while and Bianca and Candice gave Anita a few hair tips before they had to go to there next appointment. "We better go." Bianca said, "Why don't you walk us to the reception?" she suggested. They walked through the halls, Bianca and Candice still in their robes and Anita in here apron around her waist.

"So what is next on the agenda?" Anita asked when they reached the front desk.

"We are going to get our hair and make up done," Candice answered.

"Sounds like fun. I better go I start in two minutes. Come say goodbye before you leave." Anita said kissing them on the cheek and weaving through the snobby people standing in the hall.

"I like her" Candice said turning towards Bianca. Bianca nodded in agreement but another two different ladies approached them.

They looked around the reception quickly their eyes moving around the room. The girls were confused as they were the only other people in the room. The two ladies approached them uncertainly.

"You can't be Bianca and Candice," the first lady said.

"That's us" Candice smiled.

"Are you messing with me?" the second lady asked.

"Why would we do that?" Bianca asked.

"They are serious. Why are you getting your hair and make up done? You don't need it," the first said.

"I know you two are beautiful, I don't think there is much we can do" the second added, still grabbing them both by the hand and pulling in a different direction.

"Thanks... I think" Bianca said on behalf of them both. They followed the ladies down the hall and finally they reached a door that had a big sign reading 'Hair and Make up'. They went in and gasped. It was like being in a celebrity's dressing room.

On the far side of the room was a wall covered in mirrors with a table covered with different hair products below. Hair dyers, over ten different looking brushes, shampoo, conditioner, and a wide range of hair products.

"This place never seizes to amaze me," Bianca said as they were once again dragged and pushed into the comfy leather chair in front of the mirror with magazines pushed in their faces. They took them gratefully as the ladies looked at their hair with an admired look in their eyes like Anita.

"Your hair is beautiful," the first lady said. The second agreed. Both of them having straight hair wished for the opposite.

"Its natural" Candice said not even looking up from her magazine. Bianca however enjoyed watching them stare for what seemed like five minutes.

"Right, so what did you want us to do with it?" the second lady said stepping up to Bianca's head and fiddling with it.

"I was thinking that I should go straight. It hasn't been straight in ages and I forgot what it is like to run my hands through my hair without it getting stuck" Bianca commented as the lady looked like she was about to cry.

"I am getting bored with my hair style. Can you please cut it? I want a side fringe. The fringe can be straight and we can just fix the curls." Candice asked nicely as the lady smiled at the idea of playing with the mop of curls in front of her.

The ladies started by washing the girls hair and giving them a head massage. Candice almost fell asleep but she woke up instantly when she heard a male's voice.

"Wassup ladies?" Brad said poking his head through the door.

"Not much fellas. What are you up to now? Stay out of trouble or I will have to smack you." Bianca answered as they four boys walked into the room.

"We cant have that now can we?" Chad asked leaning on the table in front of them.

"We were just about to leave but wanted to say goodbye to our favourite customers" Usher said as he kissed them on the cheek.

"Well hopefully we will see you around" Candice suggested.

"We can catch up some time and we might even give you a free massage." Oliver smiled.

"All right cya" they said walking out of the room.

"Finished" the second lady said. Bianca hair was dead straight hair. Her fringe sitting on the side of her face and she loved the feeling. It was so soft and shiny.

"Me Too" the other lady said stepping back to admire her work on Candie's hair. Candice had a straight side fringe hanging near her eyes and the rest of her curls were fixed up now behind her back.

"Thank you so much... um" Bianca said.

"Kelly"

"Right Kelly. I love it"

"Yes and..."

"Jessica"

"Thanks Jessica it looks hectic" Candice said as they both hugged the women surprising them at first.

"Not a problem but I think you should go to the make up artists now. It is already five o'clock." Kelly said. The girls gasped and followed Jessica into the joint on room. To their surprise they saw Brandy and Deborah waiting for them.

They smiled and Bianca took a seat in front of Brandy and Candice doing the same for Deborah.

"You girls look beautiful. I hope you have been enjoying your day?" Deborah asked.

"Very much. Thank you Deborah" Candice answered as the women started on their make up without asking.

"Good but please call me Debbie," she answered.

Surprisingly to the girls their make up was done in fifteen minutes and even they thought they loo0ked like princesses. They went into the change room and put their clothes back on quickly before saying goodbye to everyone including Anita and leaving the very luxurious day spa.

Candice drove home rather quickly.  
"Candice why are you rushing?" Bianca asked suspiciously.

"I want to give you your present" Candice lied rather well.

"Candice I thought today was my present?" Bianca asked amazed at how much more her cousin could do for her.

"Yeah, well that was only a quarter of it but you will have to wait for the rest." Candice answered as she pulled up in the driveway. They both walked into the house to find Bianca's father eating a sandwich and her mother on the phone.

"I have to go. Bye" she said. Gabriella hung up the phone and smiled widely.

"Girls you look beautiful." she said hugging them lightly trying not to mess up their hair.

"Thank. Mum you look nice. Are you going somewhere?" Bianca asked, eyeing her mother.

"Well cant I celebrate that seventeen years ago I had a beautiful daughter?" her mother asked bashfully. Bianca just smiled and shook her head. Typical thing for the mother to say.

"Well we are going to get changed and then we are going to hit the mall," Candice said excitedly.

"Ok, well your fa5ther and I are going out. We will see you two later. Be good" Gabriella said with a large smile on her face and walking out the door with her husband. All he did was smile and nod in agreement.

"Lets get you changed into that sexy dress and give you your present." Candice said as she ran up the stairs dragging a laughing Bianca behind her. They reached the room and on the bed was her white dress and another box with a pink bow on it. Definitely from Candie, Bianca thought eyeing the pink bow.

"Quick open it" Candice said bobbing up and down on the spot.

"Ok, chill man" Bianca told. She opened the box to find a pair of white strappy high heels with diamond studs on the top. She lifted it up and admired it.

"CANDICE! I remember these. You saw me eyeing them the other day" Bianca stated putting it on the bed and hugged Candice a little too tight.

"I'm glad you like it" Candice said in laboured breathes.

"I love it" Bianca exclaimed.

"Good now put your dress and shoes on then we can go. I will change in you mums room" Candice said taking one of her bags and leaving the room.

Bianca undressed slightly rushed to try on her new outfit. She slipped into the dress with ease and tied in up behind her neck. She fixed her hair before putting her shoes on carefully. She stood in front of the mirror making sure she looked perfect. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. Not looking away from the mirror.

Candice walked in wearing a tight white pants and a strapless top and a shiny necklace. She looked at her cousin and smiled widely.

"How come you are wearing white as well?" Bianca asked turning around from the mirror.

"Well you were and I didn't want to feel left out" she shrugged standing in front of the mirror. Bianca shook her head and fixed up Candie's curls.

They both grabbed their bags piled it with their things and left. When they got to the door Candice stopped her cousin.  
"What?" Bianca asked

"I am going to give you the next quarter of your present. So close your eyes and give me your hand." Candice said. Bianca hesitantly did as she was told and Candice lead her outside where James and Sirius were waiting.

"Candice can I open my eyes now?" she asked walking with her arms outstretched.

"Ok" Candice answered.

Bianca opened her eyes and blushed; when she saw James and Sirius standing they're both wearing white. She knew something was up. "Why are you wearing white as well?" Bianca asked as the boys stood there with their hands in the pockets.

"Well my parents had this conference thing and we had to go with wearing this." James answered.

"And we couldn't be bothered to change." Sirius added. Bianca had no time to question as Candice practically pushed her in the car and closed the door. She got James to drive while the girls sat in the back seats.

"Ok, I am going to blindfold you again" Candice said wrapping a scarf around Bianca's head.

"Don't mess up my make up" Bianca warned. The car stopped and Bianca carefully with the help of James and Candice got out of the car and allowed herself to be pulled along. She felt someone hold her hand and she didn't think that it was Candice. She smiled to herself and hoped that no one saw.

James was walking beside Bianca and she looked beautiful in her new outfit. He held her hand as she almost walked into a pole. He thought her hand fit perfectly in his but stopped thinking, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

They walked along the decking and made their way to the shiny white boat in front of them. The family were all standing with their glasses and smiling waiting to yell out surprise. They stopped a few centimetres in front of the boat.

"Ok, ready for the last part of your present?" Candice asked.

"I guess so," Bianca said unsurely. Candice removed the scarf from Bianca's face.

"SURPRISE" everyone shouted.


	7. Celebrate Good Time, Come ON!

Ok guys, here it is...  
I'm sorry it took so long to write but i had a few assignments to do.  
Well... ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Surprise Party.

"Oh My God!" Bianca gasped as she looked around to see where she was. She saw an amazing, white, sparkling boat floating quite steadily on the water. There were Christmas light around it which made it look 'magical'. She was currently standing on the decking and on the boat she could see it was crowded with her family. _They remembered. _She though in her head but her thoughts were interrupted by children. Most of her little cousins made their way, well more like stampeded, their way over to Bianca. She smiled as they all hugged her around what ever part of her body they could find.

Bianca hugged them and thanked them. She was about to go say thank you to everyone for being there when she stopped to talk to Candice. Candice was currently standing talking to James and Sirius who stood out of the way so they family could greet each other. Bianca made her way over to the little group and hugged Candice straight away.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem but it was really everyone else that organized it. I just got you out of the way by getting a massage by a few sexy men" Candice grinned as they both laughed.

"Which sexy men? I don't remember giving you a massage but I can if you want one" Sirius suggested.

"I know this will probably inflate your ego but you are not the _only_ sexy person in the world" Candice commented.

"But I am one of them" he said not understanding very well. They all rolled their eyes.

"Well I better go say thank you to everyone, but I guess you can have a kiss as well" Bianca said kissing James and Sirius on the cheek.

"Why do we get a kiss?" James asked.

"Duh, we are their sexy men" Sirius said before Bianca answered.

"I was going to say because you came" Bianca said before walking off. When she was out of hearing distance Candice turned to James.

"You better get with her tonight." she said poking him in the chest.

"But she doesn't even like me" James stated looking at Bianca who was now hugging her cousin Ryan.

"Men are so stupid. Of course she does. If I invited guys to her party I would have no head. But when she saw you she didn't kill me. She just smiled. I think you have her approval and if I have to I will keep the family away. Please at least ask her out" Candice practically begged.

"She is right mate. I will distract the family with my good looks or something" Sirius agreed in an arrogant matter as Candice snorted.

"I will" With that they walked onto the boat and stood in the corner so they weren't force-fed by the family. Not that Sirius would mind.

Bianca had finally thanked the family for coming to the party and made her way to her cousin and friends waiting in the corner.  
"... and the moment you have all been waiting for, Birthday girl has arrived" she announced walking like and model and doing a dramatic pose. The two cousins started laughing, but the boys exchanged glances of confusion.

"This is the part where you fall to you knees and say 'I have been waiting for this moment all night. I love you sexy, gorgeous thing "Bianca said looking at them. They thought for like a second before they both dropped to their knees.

"I have been waiting for this moment all night. I love you sexy, gorgeous thing" James and Sirius chorused at the same time.

"Good boys" Bianca said patting them on the head as they stood up again.

"You smell nice" James commented as Sirius agreed.

"Yeah you smell like Strawberry and Candie smells like Vanilla" Sirius commented licking his lips. They all shook their heads.

"I would love to tell you but it is a long story and this is my favorite song. Who is going to dance with me?" Bianca stated looking at them. Candice stepped forward without thinking and they waited for the boys to follow.

"We will wait for the next one" Sirius commented.

Bianca and Candice raised their eyebrows and put their hands on their hips, "You do know how to dance, right?"

"Yeah, of course. We just want to wait. We don't want to be killed on the dance floor by all your relatives" James said.

"The next song you are definitely dancing and don't worry. They wont kill you" Bianca insisted as she and Candice walked to the middle of the dance floor and started doing the Macarena. They boys smiled as they watched Candice and Bianca start out doing the Macarena, but soon it developed into dancing very close together. Almost toughing. They saw them whisper something to each other before spinning in circles and shaking their hips more.

The boys were amazed that they could spin so fast in those heels and how they weren't dizzy. They both gulped watching girls dancing as they laughed together.

"They are staring at us" Bianca said to Candice on the dance floor.

"Well let's give them something to stare at" Candice said dancing closer to her cousin. Bianca wasn't surprised by this behavior because she has danced with her cousin many times and didn't really care. She was seventeen after all.

"Just spin a few times and shake those hips" Candice said. They looked at James and Sirius through the corner of their eyes as they both gulped. They smirked and continued dancing.

The boys were standing in the corner and saw the girls smirking. James realized what just happened but Sirius was too busy staring at Candice's backside to care. This was very risky as a group of men made their way towards them.

_Please don't kill us. James thought_ as he nudged Sirius. They watched as the group stood in front of them and gave them a once over.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked.

"James and Sirius" James answered trying to keep his cool in an intimidating crowd.

"Why are you here? You are definitely not family" he boy said again.

The two Marauders didn't know what to say. They couldn't say that they came with the birthday girl and her cousin.

-----

Bianca and Candice were on the dance floor dancing normally with their family. Their little cousins Tanisha and Tiana were holding on their hips, as the girls swayed side to side making them dizzy at the speed they were going.

Bianca was dancing with Tanisha because she refused to dance with her sister. Apparently she could find the pink undies and came to the conclusion that Candice took it. Candice has been given the silent treatment ever since. Bianca smiled at her cousin when she noticed that she couldn't see James and Sirius. Instead she could see Ryan, Koby, Casey and Cole stand in front of them with very serious looking faces.

"Tanisha I have to go, but I will promise to dance with you two times later. Ok" Bianca said. Tanisha nodded and walked away from her cousin smiling. Bianca ran to Candice and dragged her in their friend's direction.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked lamely, trying to by them some time as they prepare to die.

"You won't remember in a few seconds if you don't tell us why you are here" Ryan said again cracking his knuckles.

Bianca and Candice made it just in time and stood in front of the boys as they sighed in relief, although not too obviously.

"Who are they?" Koby asked this time.

"They are our friends. Why do you need to know?" Candice asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Why do you need to know, why we need to know?" Casey asked not sure if that really made sense. The alcohol was kicking in already.

"Listen here. They are our friends and they are not going anywhere so you can leave us alone for the night. Go ahead and tell my brother for all I care. All I know is that right now you are ruining my party, and getting on my nerves" Bianca said putting her hands on her hips. The boys looked at her and could tell she was furious. They put their hands up in the air and glared at the boys before walking away.

"Bianca, do you have any idea what you just did?" Candice asked slightly surprised.

"Yes I do and I don't really care what Nick thinks anymore. Can we just go back to having a good time and getting these two to dance with us?" Bianca sighed looking at the boys who smiled sheepishly.

"No one is going to kill you so come on" Candice and Bianca dragged the boys onto the dance floor as another good song came on:

_Tell me what do we do _

_When the DJ's playin our favorite groove _

_We step _

_To when _

_The whole night through _

As the sound begun Bianca noticed that James looked slightly nervous.  
"Don't worry. I know you can dance, I can tell, but you need to loosen up. No one will kill you and if they try I will save you" she said as she grabbed his hand and they started dancing to the music. They were both having a good time and didn't feel awkward, everything felt natural and that they enjoy the most.

_And what do we do _

_When where all dressed up and in the mood _

_We step _

_To what _

_A steppers groove _

They slowly started dancing closer but they wouldn't take it too far because they were surrounded by family and were both shy. Well Bianca was shy but James preferred to think of it as 'weirdish'. That was the best word he could come up with at the time.

_Where do we go soon as the weekend gets here _

_The club _

_Why _

_To party and have some fun _

_What is it that, _

_Can come and take away all your stress, tell me _

_Music _

_No further questions, you have passed my test _

Bianca was happy dancing and didn't notice that most of the people in the room were looking at them, smiling or even worse whispering to each other. She heard her aunty, who is a helpless romantic, coo at the sight of them, making her blush a deeper shade of red.

_Happy people  
(yeah, yeah yeah, yeah) _

_Keeps the world turnin, turnin, turnin _

_Oh I believe that, happy people  
(yeah, yeah yeah, yeah) _

_Keep us dancin, dancin, dancin _

_Happy people  
(yeah, yeah yeah, yeah) _

_Keep us steppin,keep us steppin,steppin _

_Happy people  
(yeah, yeah yeah, yeah) _

_Keeps us groovin,groovin,groovin _

Bianca and James were dancing and didn't care what anyone else thought of it. They twirled and laughed with each other right through the chorus. The noticed that Candice was dancing with Sirius although much closer then expected.

_I wanna get dressed, _

_I wanna go out, _

_Can you tell me where the spot is? _

_Where the party is all night, _

_And everybody's havin a good time _

The DJ standing in the corner said a big happy birthday to Bianca and encouraged for more couples to join on the dance floor. Of course the DJ was her thirty- year old cousin.

_I wanna get nice, _

_I wanna get loud, _

_Can you tell me where the spot is? _

_Come on and take me to that place, _

_Where there aint nuthin but happy- _

More couples joined the floor but not to much so it wasn't that crowded. Bianca and James edged their way over to Candice and Sirius. When they were finally acknowledgedthey spoke._  
_"This is the tricky part, so we are going to teach you" Bianca started, "First you step to the left them to the right, spin us around twice then bob. Once you have done that you stand up properly again. Step forward step back and hold us until the words are repeated."

The boys just looked at them, "Just how do we know when to start?" James asked.

"The words will tell you what to do, just listen" Candice explained. "Ready?"

_Step to the left, step to the right _

_Spin around and bring it down tonight _

_Bring it on up, move in close _

_Let me see you and your partner stroll _

The boys were a bit confused at first but listened to the words and understood. The words repeated a few times and they got the hang of it until they were dancing smoothly. It was easy for them to learn because everyone else on the dance floor was doing it so they just had to copy and let the girls lead... for a while.

"You're a fast learner" Bianca said as James put his hand on her hip swaying slightly before spinning her.

"If only I was as fast a learner at Charms then this" James said.

"Well what is your best subject?" Bianca asked stepping side to side.

"Transfiguration, what's yours?"

"Charms and Potions" Bianca answered smiling.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, why?" she asked confused. He didn't answer straight away because the music stopped and they headed off the dance floor to get a drink.

"Padfoot, her favorite subjects are Charms and _Potions" _James emphasized the last few words.

"Eww, why?" Sirius asked in a girlish manner, looking at her as if she had AIDS.

"Because it is interesting" Bianca and Candice answered at the same time.

"Not you too" Sirius said looking at Candice.

"What's wrong with Potions?" Candice asked, sensing it was more about Potions then Charms.

"Don't you like burn yourself and stuff?" Sirius questioned

"Well Potions is like cooking and not everyone is good at cooking. Candice is crap" Bianca pointed

"No I'm not"

"Candice the last time you tried to cook spaghetti you burnt the pot, spaghetti was everywhere, you couldn't see where you were going because there was so much smoke and you blamed your younger sister" Bianca said knowingly.

Candice just smiled sheepishly, "Well maybe I am not the best cook in the world but I can make a few things. Besides I am getting better now. I have been watching your mum do it"

"I'm sure" Bianca said.

"Ok, let's talk about something else." Candice said getting bored and tired of being picked on.

At that moment Tanisha came to their side. She tapped Bianca on the leg. Bianca looked down at her and smiled.  
"What can i do for you sexy Nisha?"

"I have two things to tell you" she said holding up two fingers.

"Ok, go ahead"

"Who are those boys?" she asked pointing to James and Sirius although she tried to whisper, they heard. James and Sirius bent down to her level.

"I'm James and this is my friend Sirius" James said as they both kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a bit.

"You know you look so pretty in that dress maybe we should go out some time and I will buy you an ice cream" Sirius said smiling at her as she jumped up and down with excitement.

The girls shook their heads. He was already going out with her sister and had to flirt with the younger one as well.

"Tanisha, what else did you have to tell me?" Bianca asked again.

"Oh, Jordy, Keagan, Jamey, Nicolas and Jesse are fighting again and they won't listen to their mummy and daddy so you have to go and stop them"

"Where are they?" Candice asked. Tanisha looked at her sister and didn't answer.

"Where are they?" James asked.

"On the outside of the boat" she said meaning the decking.

"Thank you honey" Bianca said.

The group of four minus Tanisha went onto the decking to find five boys wrestling and fighting with each other.  
"Why don't they listen to their parents?" James asked.

"I don't know, the same reason you didn't listen to your when you were younger. They think their parents are too old to boss them around, that's why they only listen to us." Bianca answered.

"And if they don't listen then we pull their and make them" Candice added. "Don't worry, not too hard" she said looking at their worried faces.

"What is going on here?" Bianca asked in a normal voice. The boys froze with what they were doing. Jamey was on Jordy's back and they were both attacking Keagan. Nicolas was punching Jesse in the arm as he ran around a table.

They all tidied themselves up and stood in a line from youngest to oldest. James and Sirius were amazed at how they knew what was coming. They were all holding their heads.  
"Why are you fighting now?" Candice asked.

They all started talking at once blaming and pointing to each other trying to make themselves heard.  
"OK, one at a time" Bianca said. "Jordy, you are the oldest, why don't you tell me"

"Well, it all started when Adin started crying and ran away. I got angry and told Keagan not to hurt him, then he punched me and insulted the others... and that is all I remember."

"Well if it all started with Adin, where is he?" Candice asked.

" I don't know" they all shrugged.

"Well just stop fighting, this is a party and you have to behave yourself at least for tonight. Agreed?" Bianca asked sternly but with a hint of kindness in her voice. They all nodded and walked away.

Once the deck was cleared and the only people standing on it were Bianca, James, Candice and Sirius Bianca sighed.

"You can come out now Adin" she said as she and Candice looked at the table. Adin's head appeared from under the table and he looked around. He smiled and came towards them.

"You cheeky little thing. You didn't hurt your arm, you just wanted to see them fight" Candice said smiling all the same. James and Sirius snorted. They thought it was a good idea for a 7 year old to come up with.

"I'm sorry, but it is really funny" Adin said.

"Don't do again, at least not tonight anyway." Bianca said before Adin ran away and couldn't be seen through the crowd.

"Your family is tricky, smart, funny and big" Sirius said as she girls shook their heads.

"Yeah, we like to call them the 'Street Kids' because they are always running the street and coming up with a lot of things that will get them in trouble." Candice said.

"Really, like what?" James asked.

"Well this one time, the boys thought it would a cool idea to start a bon fire" Bianca said.

"So?" the boys said in unison.

"In the house" Bianca finished and they started laughing, "Luckily we got there in time and nothing and no one was burnt, thank God"

"Why did they make a bon fire in the house?" Sirius asked once he recovered from smiling.

"They wanted to roast marshmallows" Candice shrugged as they made their way back inside, where the music was playing.

"Wow, definately street kids" James said.

"Yeah, they keep us busy. i can tell you that much" Bianca said.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, laughing and drinking for the adults. It was about two-thirty in the morning and almost everyone had left. Bianca thought it was a bit strange but put her thoughts aside. Candice and Sirius were sitting on the couch while Bianca and James were helping the family carry the children into the car.

Earlier that night James met Bianca's parents.

**Flashback... **

"Mum, dad. This is James Potter. He has been living in his family holiday house opposite us" Bianca introduced. James smiled shook hands with her father and kissed her mothers hand.

"Nice to meet you James. I'm Gabriella, this is my husband Brian"

"Nice too meet you too"

"You're a Potter so I am guessing you have magical ability?" Brian asked.

"Yes Sir" James answered unsure if he was making a good impression.

"What do you want to be when you leave school?"

"An Auror, like my parents. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be one" James told.

Brian seemed to have liked that answer as he smiled. Bianca and James inside both sighed with relief. it was obvious from the moment James kissed her mother's hand she liked him, but her father finally warmed up to him.

"Very good. Can I ask, why did your parents buy a holiday house in the middle of a muggle street?" Gabriella asked.

"My mother finds it fascinating the muggle live and call it her home away from home. I asked her the same question and that is what she told me. I hope you understand it because I don't" James stated.

"Yes" Bianca and her mother said at the same time.

"No" Brian said before laughing and patting James on the back." Well I'll see you around right James?"

"Yes Sir" James answered shaking his hand.

"It's Brian. Sir makes me sound too old." Brian said before turning around. He stopped once more and said. "If your friend is anything like you then I hope to see more of you"

Gabriella and Bianca smiled at James who looked in Sirius direction, slightly worried. _Lord help us._ He thought to himself.

_Candice, you owe me big time_. Bianca thought to herself before leaving her mother and finding Candice and Sirius.

**End Flashback...**

Bianca was carrying Baby Candice and James was carrying Tanisha to the car waiting outside. They handed to two sleeping girls over to their parents before wishing them good bye; closing the door and watching them drive off.

"Well no more children to carry. We can relax now" Bianca said walking back onto the boat. She said Sirius and Candice sitting on a couch. Candice with her head on his shoulder and Sirius arm around her waist.

"I am so tired" Candice sighed.

"I'm sorry but we were to ones who carried your sister and cousins to the car" Bianca said pointing to her and James who was stretching.

"I sprained my ankle" Candice and Sirius said at the same time, obviously their excuse.

"You guys are lazy shits" James said.

"You don't even know me" Candice said raising her eyebrows.

"But I do and I agree" Bianca said sticking up for him. After all he did help her carry family members to the car, including her drunken cousin who passed out on the dance floor. He also got into her fathers good books. Only her brother was left.

Gabriella and Brian appeared and stood in front of the resting teenagers.  
"Mum I thought you guys left" Bianca said standing up.

"We are going to now. You do have to come you can stay longer besides someone has to drive your car back... preferably not Candice." Gabriella said

"Hey" was all that could be heard from Candice.

"When you are finished here are the keys. Lock up and leave the keys on the dining room table. I will take them back in the morning." her mother finished.

Bianca thanked her parents as they drove off. She turned around and found Candice and Sirius almost asleep and James looking at her.

"Just you and me now" he said resting his arm on the backrest of the sofa. She sat down again next to him and rolled her head, cracking a few sore places.

"Thanks for coming tonight" she said, kicking her shoes off and folding her legs under her.

"I had a good time. Now i know what it is like to be apart of your family and how hectic things get. I think we must have stopped the boys fighting over five times" James said thinking back to the events.

"I think it was six times" Bianca giggled.

"Right" he answered.

At that moment Candice moved in her sleep. Sirius, who was also in his sub-conscience state grabbed her but and squeezed it before relaxing more into the couch. Bianca and James tried so hard to contain their laughter, which was waiting to be released. They started snorting and couldn't hold it in any more.

They both burst out laughing clutching their stomachs. They had tears in their eyes once their laughing died down.  
"Crap, now I am going to look like a panda, with black running eyeliner" Bianca commented wiping her eyes.

"Let me see" James said putting his hand on her chin, looking into her eyes.

"Um... how does it look?" Bianca asked finding hard to concentrate. He was warm and she couldn't now feel his breath on her cheek. Their faces were a few inches apart.  
_Oh My God, this is really happening, and on my birthday. _Bianca thought just before their lips collided.

They sat there for a moment before kissing each other softly. Bianca's arms slid around his neck and her wrapped her up in his strong arms. Soon they began to increase their pace and were fully snogging.

They had to stop to breathe before they suffocate. They broke apart to see Candice and Sirius smiling at them. They blushed.

"Don't you dare say it." Bianca said getting up, putting her shoes back on and grabbing her bag.

"Say what? I wasn't going to say anything" Candice grinned as she followed her cousin. James walked behind them and Sirius followed him like a dog waiting for food.

It was four-thirty in the morning and they just locked up the boat and made their way to the car.  
"I'll drive" Sirius said taking the keys.

"Do you think we should let him?" Bianca asked James.

"Yeah it should be ok, but drive in the speed limit, even if it is four-thirty" James said as Bianca got in the back seats. He soon followed and Candice sat in the passenger seat.

"Are you cold?" James asked as he sat in the back seat with Bianca, his arm around her.

"No" she lied. He raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, a little bit" she said again smiling and shaking her head. He wrapped his arms tightly around her until she stopped him.

"Watch this." Bianca said. She sat up and put her mouth by Candie's ear.

"CANDICE ARE YOU AWAKE?" Bianca yelled as Candice shot up in her seat. She looked around and groaned.

"Is this the thanks I get for that amazing party we just had?"

"You didn't organize it" Bianca told.

"So, I helped" Candice retorted.

"Whatever" Bianca said sitting back. She saw James look at her in amusement.

"You are evil" he said.

"Aww, I do it out of love" she said.

"We are home" Sirius said pulling the car into the driveway. They got out of the car and faced each other.

The girls kissed their boyfriends and walked inside quietly. The boys made their way across the road and went straight to their rooms.

When the boys reached their room they did the usual. Stripped off their clothes until they were in their boxer shorts. They dumped their clothes in a pile on the floor and collapsed on their beds for a few hours of sleep.

"Nice work, mate" Sirius said

"Ha! Thanks" James answered smiling up at the ceiling.

"But if it was me, I would have grabbed her arse. She has a nice one, just like her cousin" Sirius added. James through a pillow across the room.

"Hey! That is my girlfriends you are talking about" He said and before he fell asleep he thought about how good that sounded.

**Meanwhile... **

Candice and Bianca walked up to their room and changed into their pajamas. They didn't worry to shower; they could do that in a few hours. They walked to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Candice, as tired as she was, couldn't stop smiling at Bianca.

"Would you stop" Bianca said looking at her cousin through the mirror.

"Stop what?" Candice asked innocently, obvious that she was getting on Bianca's nerve.

"You know what. You keep looking at me. I know you too well so you might as well say it." Bianca sighed wetting her brush and continued brushing.

"I told you so!_ I _told _you_ so! Me that's right, I did" Candice said. She smiled and kept brushing.

"Are you better now?"

"Much better thank you. But how do you feel? You are finally going out with the hottie" Candice commented.

Bianca rolled her eyes but smiled because she knew her cousin was right... for once.  
"I don't know, good I guess" Bianca said.

"I am sure it is more than that but i am too tired to ask. Tell me more after we sleep" Candice said as she rinsed her mouth and left Bianca in the bathroom.

Bianca finished and walked into her room to see Candice standing by the window. She knew very well that Sirius was probably there.

"Sirius is not there" Candice said, she already knew what Bianca was thinking.

"Then what are you looking at?" Bianca asked joining her at the window.

Candice simply pointed to the sky where the moon was shining. A full moon to be exact.  
"What a night" Bianca commented.

"Yeah, and it is my turn next" Candice said turning to face her cousin smiling. Her mood can have dramatic changes when she was tired.

"I know and it will be really good" Bianca answered getting into bed which Candice soon followed in doing.

"Goodnight, you old fart" Candice said, grinning.

Bianca kicked her under the covers.  
"OW, I was kidding"

Whatever. Goodnight" Bianca said rolling on her stomach and squeezing her pillow.

They both relaxed hoping to get as much sleep as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! I had fun writing this chapter and I am sorry again that it took so long. I hope you can forgive me.  
Thank you so much to the people that have reviewed...  
keep them coming and I will keep writing. I think that is fair.

Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to finish the next one sooner.  
PLEASE REVIEW!

Bianca :P


	8. The Day After

Hello everyone...  
Well here is the chapter. It may be a bit short but I was making it up as I go.  
The next one will be better and I have a few more ideas as well.  
Thanks to everyone for sending me reviews. Keep them coming and ENJOY!  
Bianca

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Day After

"Girls? Girls... GIRLS!" Gabriella exclaimed poking her head through the door to Bianca's room.

They both woke up with a fright and groaned.  
"What?" Bianca asked.

"I am going to church, are you coming?"

"We will go next week" Bianca said.

"Fine but you better say extra prayers next Sunday" Gabriella said.

"Fine now close the door." Bianca said covering her head with her pillow.

Gabriella closed the door and the two girls fell asleep again.

--------------------------

"BOYS! What time did you get home last night?" Mrs. Potter said walking through the door to their room. They looked up at her and groaned.

"You mean this morning" Sirius said.

"I don't know around 4:30, all the more reason to let me sleep more" James said.

"Don't talk to me like that James!" his mother said sternly.

They just lay on their beds and pretended to listen to Mrs. Potter go on about how worried she was.

"So are you going to tell me how the party was or not?" she asked smiling as she moved James' legs and sat on his bed. He just put his legs on her lap again.

"It was good. I met the family, they like us, we danced, and played with her younger cousins" James answered.

"So I am guessing that these girls have magical ability?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Why do you think that? And if they didn't would you be angry?" James asked.

"No not at all. But they did unpack their things very fast. Muggles usually take a few days to get organized" she answered.

"Well yes our girlfriends are magical" James said

"Aww, you guys are going out with them. James which one are you going out with?" she asked.

"The one with the longer hair, Bianca" he answered his eyes still closed.

"She was very kind when we met her and what was the other one's name?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Candice" Sirius answered.

"Are they sisters?"

"No cousins"

"Wow" Mrs. Potter said, "I thought they were sisters. They look so much alike"

"Mum, I love you all, but can you please let us sleep. It is 11 and we only got what... five hours of sleep?" James asked.

"Yes alright, but you have to tell me more later" she said leaving the room.

"Finally" they both said. Falling asleep instantly.

-----------------------------------

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What now?" Bianca said as she and Candice stumbled out of bed, down the stairs to the front door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"We are coming" Candice said as she opened the door. They found Nick and Belinda hand in hand smiling down at them.

"Is mum and dad here?" he asked.

"No, now where is my present?" Bianca asked, holding her hand out. She may still be half asleep but she didn't forget about his promise.

"Happy Birthday, sexy" Belinda said giving her a box. Bianca accepted it and noticed a shiny, diamond ring on her left hand and grinned. Candice was standing up against the wall falling asleep.

"Candice, she said yes" Bianca shouted hugging Belinda and Nick. Candice woke up instantly and hugged them both.

"Congratulations. I am a bridesmaid right?" Candice asked as she hugged Belinda and tried to punch Nick's arm, but it didn't affect him at all.

"Of course, both of you" Belinda said.

"Good, come in. Sorry we just woke up. The party was so good and we only got home at four-thirty." Bianca said putting the kettle on.

"How do you do it?" Belinda said sitting at the table next to Nick.

"What?" Candice asked.

"The really late nights, playing with the kids, dancing and still be able to get up the next morning"

"Well I guess we are use to it but it is hard to get out of bed sometimes" Candice answered.

"So how was the party?" Nick asked

"It was really good" Bianca said. _Should i tell him about James?_ She thought to herself.

Candice looked at Bianca thinking the same thing. Candice knew that Bianca's would tell Nick but that would be a long way away, so she did.

"Yeah and Bianca has a boyfriend now" Candice said.

Bianca in the kitchen almost dropped the kettle, Belinda and Candice grinned but Nick's face completely changed.

"Who is he?" he asked,

"His name is James Potter" Bianca answered sitting at the table.

"When did you become ...you know?"

"Last night" Bianca answered, she was getting worried because he wasn't saying much, "Please just don't kill me or him. He is really kind and he met mum and dad"

"He met mum _and _dad?" Nick asked smiling.

"Yes and they like him very much." Bianca said.

Nick slouched in his chair, "Does mum and dad know you are together?" he asked.

"No not yet"

"Well because I am such a nice person and in a good mood I won't atop you from seeing him," Bianca smiled "BUT I want to meet him"

"Fine, we can arrange that. He is staying across the street" Candice smiled, happy for her cousin.

"How? That house is owned by the Potters. You know the most famous Aurors in the Ministry of Magic" Nick said.

"Wait you said he name was James Potter, Oh My God. Nice pick" Belinda said.

"He's a Potter? Well in that case marry him. He is loaded." Nick joked, they all laughed.

"So you are not going to kill me?" Bianca asked

"I guess not. You got me when I was happy." Nick answered.

"Open you present. I chose it. Your brother here chose something else but it was... what the word to describe it, well it was boring and more of a joke than anything." Belinda stated.

Bianca grabbed the present and opened it carefully. She removed the wrapping to find a charm bracelet with seventeen symbols on it.

"Each symbol represents your age" Nick said.

Bianca smiled as she looked at it. When she was five she loved doing ballet classes and she and Candice use to come home and make Nick watch the dance at least three times.

When she was sixteen she had at least ten pairs of jeans and she laughed as she saw a little pants hanging off the end.  
"Thanks, I love it" Bianca said hugging her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

"So what was Nick's idea then?" Candice asked.

"A hair straightening iron, but I thought the bracelet was b better because you can always blow-dry your hair." Belinda said. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of hair, when did you get your cut?" Belinda asked Candice looking at her side fringe and Bianca's straight locks.

"We both got it don't yesterday afternoon at that big day spa near the shopping centre. Man there was some sexy guys there, and they give good massages" Candice said thinking back to their meeting with brad, Oliver, Usher and Chad.

"OK that is gross. Can we change the subject?" Nick said making faces of disgust.

"Mum and dad are at church. What are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?" Bianca asked Nick.

"I don't know. The other day I got a call from Aunty Joan saying that it is her birthday and she wanted to know if the family was coming. I don't know but we will have to talk to her about it" Nick explained.

"But she lives in South America." Candice said.

"Exactly, i think someone is trying to organize it without telling us. Something is not right" Nick said suspiciously.

"Well don't bring it up. We can't wait for them to tell us." Bianca said.

"And if they don't?"

"Then we hint that we know" Bianca said.

"I am turning you into the perfect little lair, aren't I" Candice grinned.

Belinda and Nick stood up, "We better go but we will be around later to tell mum and dad" Nick said. They said their good byes and drove home.

"I knew she would say yes" Candice said as they walked up the stairs.

"Me too. So... what do you want to do today?" Bianca asked, as they looked through their wardrobes for clean clothes to wear.

"I don't know, lets just chill and hang out here today and tomorrow we can go shopping" Candice suggested.

"But we have bought like everything at the shopping centre" Bianca whined,

"So we will go to the bigger one. I can't remember what it is called but you know the one about twenty minutes away?" Candice asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that one. Ok we can go there but I have to ask dad for money" Bianca said. They took turns in having a shower and unfortunately washing their hair. Bianca didn't want to wash away her straight hair but she had to.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 12:00 and the boys finally decided to get out of bed and get something to eat. The walked down the stairs into the kitchen where they found a note.

_Boys, _

_You father and I have gone to go visit your aunty for the day. We didn't ask you because we knew you wouldn't come. Be will probably be back later so here is some money for you to by lunch and dinner. We will see you later. _

_Love Mum.  
P.S. Don't let Sirius cook anything.  
P.S.S. Lock the door and if you use the car be careful.  
P.S.S.S. I you see the girls behave like gentlemen. _

James and Sirius read the letter and snorted to themselves as they made their toast top eat. They sat at the table and tried desperately to keep their eyes open while eating.

"What are we doing today?" Sirius asked, the silence was making him sleepy.

"I don't know, we will probably see the girls if not i plan on sitting around sleeping or watching movies" James answered. Sirius nodded in agreement.

They finished their breakfast and went upstairs to get changed.

--------------------------------

Bianca and Candice were sitting in the lounge room watching a movie, when Bianca's mobile started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered as Candice turned the movie softer and watched her cousin.

"Hi, Bianca. I need a favour from you and Candice" a voice said on the other end.

"Ok hold on, let me put you on speaker" Bianca said. She put it on speaker and they sat closer to the phone.

"What can we do for you?" Candice asked.

"Well I need you both to work for the next two days." they both groaned. "I know you have the holidays off but Jennifer is sick and won't be in. Please I really need this favour; otherwise I will have to cancel the classes."

They girls thought about it. They weren't really doing anything if hanging with the boys was doing something.

"I will pay you double the amount" the voice said.

"DEAL" they both said quickly.

"We will see you tomorrow morning at nine" Bianca said, before hanging up the phone.

The girls worked at the community centre teaching three different classes together. They taught younger children how to do ballet and they taught teenagers hip hop dancing and self-defense. They thought it would be a good job to do in their spare time and they asked some other people to help them but they were all busy.

"Does this mean we are teaching all three classes?" Candice asked.

"I guess so" Bianca answered, as Candice groaned.

"Well at least we will have something to do" Bianca said.

"But I wanted to hang out with the boys tomorrow." Candice whined.

"Well if they aren't doing anything we can go over and ask them if they want to come." Bianca suggested.

"Really? Lets GO" Candice said jumping up from her position on the couch, but Bianca pulled her down.

"After the movie" she said. Candice tried to stand up again but it was hard because Bianca was hanging from her jumper.

"FINE" Candice said.

The movie finished about an hour later and Candice practically ran out the door dragging Bianca along with her. They went across the road and knocked on the door. The door opened 6to reveal to very tired looking boys. They brightened up when they saw the girls.

"Well you look tired" Bianca commented as they nodded and let them inside.

"I don't know how you do it" James said kissing her on the lips as they sat on the couch. Sirius and Candice did the same.

"So, what were you boys doing?" Candice asked.

"just sitting around" Sirius answered with his arms around her.

"Well what are you doing tomorrow?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing, why?" James replied,

"Well we work at the community centre. It is like fifteen minutes away and we are working but we want to know if you guys wanted to come with us" Bianca explained.

"What time?" Sirius asked.

"Well we start working at nine, but if you come then we can go tolunch or something after." Candice proposed.

"Ok, we will meet you outside tomorrow morning." James finished.

"i am so tired" Sirius said.

"Aww poor baby" Candice said. They had a moment so James and Bianca decided to ignore their lovey-dovey ness and talk.

"Why don't we go to the video shop and hire movies. You know have a movie marathon" Bianca suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Where is the video shop?" James said,

"Um... a few blocks away" Bianca answered. They both stood up and moved to the door.

"Guys are you coming?" James asked. They didn't respond.

"Candice get off your lazy arse and in my car, right now" Bianca ordered. Candice stopped kissing Sirius and walked out the door without saying a word. The boys looked at Bianca with raised eyebrows.

"You too" she said to Sirius as he got up and strolled out with his hands in his pockets.

"I need to take lessons from you" James said as he closed the door behind him.

Bianca just laughed as they got into the car and drove to the video shop.

--------------------

They pulled up outside the store and went in. They all split up and went to find a movie. Bianca and James were looking and movies on the shelf when they heard a squeal.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked as she and James went to investigate. They looked into the next isle to see Candice being chased by Sirius. Candice ran and hid behind James because he was tall.

"Out of the way Prongs" Sirius said.

"Sirius we are in a public place" James laughed as Candice ran into the next isle. Bianca shook her head and ignored their childish behavior, even if she did think it was cute.

They chose three movies. Anacondas Save the Last Dance and Honey. They drove back home and parked the car.

"Where are we going to watch them?" Candice asked.

"Come to our house" Sirius said. They walked to the door.

"Sirius do you have the keys?" James asked,

"No i thought you did" Sirius said. The girls started laughing.

"Great now we are locked out" James said.

"Not for long. Just wait here." Bianca said. She gave the movies to James and she ran somewhere with Candice.

They boys saw them climbing up a tree.  
"Candice you check that window and I will go through the boy's room, and DON'T break anything" Bianca said.

The boys were waiting by the door. They could no longer see the girls because the tree branches were too thick.

------------------

Bianca sat on the branch and leaned forward o open the window. She opened the window and tried to carefully jump in. She stood and took her balance before jumping through the window. She landed net to the boys bed. She smiled to herself as she walked out of the room and toward the stairs.

-----------------------------------

Candice tried to open the window and with a lot to strength it finally opened and she climbed in before she fell off the branch. She didn't realize which room she was in until she closed the window.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter live in style, man" she said to herself looking around. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with wardrobes in the far corner. There was a comfy chair and a bathroom to the left.

She came back to her senses and walked out the room and down the stairs. She saw her cousin open the door for the boy so she went straight to the couch. she took her seat and started fixing her nails.

Bianca opened the dor, "Ok, you guys just keep surprising us so i am just going to expect the unexpected." James commented walking in with Sirius.

"You have no idea what you have got yourself into" Bianca said kissing james ion the cheek and ditting next to Candice.

"Where did you come from?" james and Sirius said together when they saw Candice watching the,.

"I was here the whole time" she said. "You parents have a nice room"

"I must be really tired" Sirius said walking into the kitchen to go get popcorn and other unhealthy items before returning once again.

"Which movie first?" James asked.

"Any" the girls said. Bianca adjusted herself so she was leaning against the armrest.

"Anacondas" Sirius said, excitedly forgetting he was supposed to be tired.

"Yeah, whatever" Candice said.

James put on anacondas and sat next to Bianca on the sofa. She put her legs over his lap and snuggled into his chest as he put his arm around her. Sirius and Candice were laying the most awkward looking position but the looked comfy and content.

The movie started and they sat in silence. They were a sound now and then of chips being munched or bowls being passed around.

The girls gasped and squealed, as the anaconda swallowed a man whole. They held onto their boyfriends and covered their eyes with their shirts, currently balled up in their hands.

"Are you okay?" they asked and the girls just nodded. They usually don't get scared with these types of movies but that was unexpected and happened so fast.

The movie went on and the girls relaxed more. It finally finished and they stretched a bit.

"That was boring" Candice said. They just laughed at her and put the next movie on, 'Save the Last Dance'.

The movie was more enjoyable for the girls and most of the movie consisted of Candice and Bianca adding a few comments. Some were, "I can do that's, "That is easy"s and 'he is hot' although mostly from Candice.

They were going to start the next movie but Bianca's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said. "Hi, mum. What's up?"

"No I am across the road at the boy's house. Candice is with me. We are just watching movies" Bianca said rolling her eyes. The others laughed.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Bianca asked. Candice stood up at that and waited worriedly.

"Well if nothing is wrong then what is so urgent that we need to come home for?" Bianca asked but her mother hung up the phone. Bianca sighed.

"Sorry boys. We have to go. We will see you tomorrow at 8:45 sharp" Bianca said. They girls said goodbye and walked across the street.

They went inside and saw mostly of the family standing around. Of course the kids were there.  
"What is going on?" Candice asked looking around. She saw her parents and Tanisha. She was about to ask where Baby Candice was when she heard a cry from upstairs.

"I will get her" Bianca said walking upstairs.

--------------------

She went up into her room and found a crying baby o her bed surrounded by pillows so she doesn't roll anywhere.

"I'm coming" Bianca said picking the baby up and rocking. She paced the room a bit but Candice wouldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong? Poopy nappy... no. I know you are hungry" Bianca said. She wrapped the baby up in a blanket and walked downstairs.

She had a feeling that Nick was going to tell everyone that they are getting married but went into the kitchen anyway.

She made a bottle and sat down next to Candice. Baby Candice stopped crying and drank from her bottle happily as nick and Belinda stood up in front of everyone.

"Hello. Now everyone is probably anxious to know why you are here" Nick started, "Well I took Belinda away for the weekend and we had a great time."

"Get to the point", Brian said. He wasn't very patient when surrounded by a lot of people.

They didn't say anything more. Instead Belinda held out her left hand so everyone could see the bright diamond ring on her finger.

It took everyone a moment or two to figure it out. When they did it was like a stampede. Everyone wanted to hug the engaged couple. Bianca, Baby Candice and Candice moved over to the stairs so they weren't squashed by everyone.

Baby Candice finished her bottle and was falling asleep once again. Bianca and Candice carried her upstairs and put her in her spot between the pillows. They decided to stay and wait for everyone to calm down.

They laid on either side of the sleeping baby whispering to each other.  
"When are we going to tell them?" Bianca asked softly and the baby held onto her finger.

"I don't think we should" Candice answered.

"We have to tell the sooner or later" Bianca told, covering Candice with the blanket a bit more.

"Why don't we let them find out themselves?" Candice suggested, smiling down at her sister.

"But I feel so dishonest"

"It isn't like you are lying to them about who you are" Candice said. "You are just not telling them a little factor of your life"

"Well I still think it isn't good to be lying like this but we can tell them another time." Bianca agreed.

She saw Candice smiling down at her sister and wondered if Candice heard what she just said.  
"You know she looks just like you when you were little" Bianca said.

"Who would you know? You were only a month when I was born" Candice said looking up at her cousin.

"But I have seen photos and everyone says it. Tanisha looked like you as well" Bianca replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. I feel sorry for Tanisha though"

"Why?"

"Because she hardly gets any attention anymore and she looks so sad sometimes" Candice answered.

"Well then why don't you give her the attention she need?" Bianca suggested.

"She hats me. She is still angry because I took _my _pink undies that she was hiding in _her _draw."

"Well by her pink undies, and she doesn't hate you. She just thinks that you don't like her as well." Bianca said.

"I guess you are right." Candice said.

"I am always right" Bianca said making Candice giggle.

"I think they have calmed down. Did you want to go down there?" Candice asked.

"And risk our lives, I don't think so. Let's just stay up here and sleep with baby" Bianca said. They both snuggled loser to the baby and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was the chapter...  
review if you think it was missing something or whatever.

Keep reading...  
Bianca :P


	9. Jobs and New Information

Well here it is... ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca and Candice woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Bianca almost threw at the opposite wall but resisted the urge and turned it off gently. She noticed that baby Candice was gone.

"Mum must have taken her when she left" Candice said, getting out of bed with much force. "Which classes are we teaching first?"

Bianca was in the middle of getting her clothes from the wardrobe.  
"We have to teach the little ones how to do ballet first. Then we have self-defense and hip hop." Bianca answered.

They had showers at the same time. Bianca showered in the bathroom in the hall and Candice snuck into Gabriella's bathroom while they were sleeping.

Five minutes later they were both dressed. They were wearing stockings and a ballet dress. They had to dress like that but usually changed after, into something more comfortable.  
Bianca grabbed the keys, some money and a bag with different clothes n it. Candice took her bag and got into the car.

Bianca wrote a quick letter before following Candice.  
They girls were surprised to see the boys waiting by their car. They opened the door and they drove off.

"Is there a dress code for this place?" Sirius asked. The girls laughed.

"No, but because we teach we have to wear this. We change after." Candice answered. Bianca drove hurriedly and halted outside the hall. They all walked in and found a group of little girls standing around with ballerina dresses and shoes on. They were all standing by the bars talking excitedly. Among those girls were Tanisha and Tiana who waved happily... at the boys. They smiled in return.

Bianca said hello to the class and got everyone started,  
"Hello girls. Are you ready for your ballet lessons?"

"Yes" they chorused.

"You can sit here" Candice said to the boys as the sat behind Bianca and Candice leaning against the mirror. All the little girls were facing them although not paying much attention.

"Ok everyone we need to warm up. I want you to roll you ankles in circles" Bianca said as the girls followed what she was doing. She changed direction and they followed.

Candice went to go sign them in, and told the manager what their schedule was. She returned next to Bianca and finished the rest of the warm up.

"Ok, touch you toes and legs together." Bianca said leaning down and hugging her legs. She looked behind her to the boys who were currently staring at their bums in the air.

"Stop staring. It's rude" she said standing up.

"Warm up is finished everyone find a spot in the bar" Candice said while Bianca found the right CD to play. She pressed play and classical music started to play.

"Ok we will practice first positions. Ready... five, six, seven, eight" Candice called standing in front of the class as everyone copied her. Bianca walked around the room and helped others that weren't getting it right or that were confused.

"Good work Tanisha" Bianca said winking at her cousin and moving on.

"Ok now second positions, please" Candice called as they all changed.

""Emma turn you toes out a bit more. Yes like that" Bianca said helping a little girl.

Bianca returned to the front of the room and stopped the music.  
"Ok now everyone go to the corner of the room and stand in one line please." Bianca ordered as the girls ran.

Bianca and Candice stood in front of them. Candice was about to tell them what to do next when a girl asked her a question, "Who are those boys?"

Bianca zoned out. She had a sudden idea. She ran over to the boys. They looked at her confused and stood up.

"Do you want to help?" she asked,

"Um... how?" James asked confused.

"Please" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out and looking at him with sad.

"I can never refuse a face like that. What do you want me to do?" James smiled.

"Sirius what about you? Let me put it to you this way. You get to lift up Candice and the other girls" Bianca said.

"Ok" he answered.

They walked back to the corner. Bianca whispered to Candice her idea and Candice smiled.  
"Ok girls, sit down. I want to show you something." the girls obeyed. "Now because when we do our leaping some of you don't do it right because you think you are going to land on you bottom. Well all you have to do is pretend that someone is lifting you up into the air." Candice explained.

"Ok what we are going to do is spin towards you. Then you lift us up by our waist and put us down slowly." Bianca told James and Sirius.

"Um... i guess we can do that" James said.

"Ok try now while no one is looking" Bianca said. She spun towards him and he lifted her up by her waist. She moved her legs and closed them as he put her on the floor again.

"Yeah, like that" she said.

"Candice, are you ready?" Bianca asked.

"Ok, remember. Pretend someone is lifting you up" Candice said. "Watch this"

The girls watched as the boys lifted Candice and Bianca into the air. When the girls were safely on the ground they looked at the faces of their students. It was shocked and amazed.

"Now watch our leap without them" the girls leaped and it looked the same.

"It is easy. You are just afraid of the landing." Bianca said.

"Now everyone stand up. You are each going to have a turn of leaping with the help of ur two friends" Bianca said pointing at the boys.

The boys had to kneel while helping the little ones because they were very short. Tanisha went first and Sirius was ready to lift her but she looked scared.  
"Are you nervous?" he asked. She nodded.

"Don't be. These hands won't drop you, besides I lifted your sister and I think you will be much easier to lift then her" he said, "Ready?"

He lifted her and she kicked her legs put like her sister did.

"Good, now try the kick by yourself" Bianca said. Tanisha ran and leaped and her legs went just as high. She looked so happy, almost ready to cry.

Everyone else had a turn and soon the class was over.  
"Ok girls, keep practicing. You can go" Candice said. The girls grabbed their things and left. Candice and Bianca had a drink of water and offered the boys some as well.

"We are just about to get changed." Bianca said. She and Candice changed in the bathrooms and were out just in time as people showed up for the self defense class.

Candice and Bianca were allowed to wear anything for the lessons and were wearing a black track pants and matching blue tops saying 'Instructor'.

This class was for both boys and girls and therefore some of the boys were sitting on the floor and the girls were stretching.

"Ok everyone warm up" Bianca yelled over the noise. The class obeyed and after a few minutes they began. There were mats placed in the middle of the room. Bianca and Candice stood on the mats as everyone stood around waiting for them to start.

"Ok, looks like we have a few new comers. So I am going to have to ask you to come forward please." Bianca said kindly. A tall man stepped forward and smiled down at her. She was after all only up to his elbow.

"Hi I'm Bianca and this is Candice. Welcome." Bianca said.

"I'm George" he answered.

James and Sirius stood up behind the group watching to see what they were going to do.

There was one other person that that was new. His name was Mark.  
"Now for us to know what your strengths and weaknesses are we need you to fight us. Don't feel embarrassed or go easy on us, everyone had to do the same thing when they joined." Bianca said.

Everyone stepped back as Bianca and George faced each other on the mat.  
"Ok, don't be nervous." Bianca said. George shrugged.

James and Sirius had a really bad feeling about this but Candice gave a reassuring look. It helped a little bit but not much. Bianca was still going to a fight a man that was so much taller than her.

George leaned forward to punch Bianca with all hid might but she just grabbed his fist and bent it backwards. Everyone was surprised but George tried again. He did the same thing only to be locked and pushed to the floor.

Bianca didn't move from her spot and was standing with her hands by her side looking and the man on the floor. He seemed to be getting frustrated and angry. He stood up and punch again this time grabbing her by her waist.

She wasn't surprised and kept the same face. She kicked him in the knee making him fall to his knee. She grabbed his hand and swung him around so he fell onto his back with a large thump.

"Now I guess most of you were thinking he is going to win or hurt me really badly. That is because he is bigger than me. Lesson number 1: Someone may be bigger then you but your technique matters more than appearance or actual strength." Bianca said to everyone. They all smiled and nodded.

Bianca helped George and they both got off the mat. Candice walked onto the mat with Mark and faced each other.

Bianca stood next to James and Sirius. They looked at her but she didn't look worried or hurt in anyway. Candice nodded to Mark and he moved forward for the hit. She locked her arm in front of her head and instead of hurting Candice he hurt himself.

"Lesson 2: If you are blocking make sure it is done properly. If it is you will hurt the opponent if not you may break a bone." Candice said. Mark tried to grab her behind. She grabbed his arm spun him around and kicked his knee making him fall on the floor.

"Lesson 3: If you are being attacked you first instinct is to kick of hurt the person in their groin. But id the person is pumped up with drugs then it will take them a while to realize they have been hurt. You can always get them in the knee because this will throw them off balance, giving you enough time to run away from them." Candice explained.

"Ok, now everyone pair up take a punching bag" Bianca said. Everyone did as they were told and practiced their kicking and punching.

The lesson basically consisted of punching and some people were able to break boards with their foot. "Ok guys. We don't have anymore time but I will see you tomorrow" Bianca said as everyone left with their belongings.

It was almost lunch time and the girls had one more lesson before they finished work for the day. The next class was hip hop which they enjoyed the most because it was fun and some of the people in the class were funny.

The girls were sitting down talking to the boys when more people came in. Everyone started stretching while they were waiting for everyone to come.

"Ok everyone. Are you ready to dance? Today is going to be a tough lesson, so you better be prepared" Bianca said.

Bianca moved over to the CD player and found the right song to do. While Candice did a few extra stretches with everyone.

"Ok ready?" Bianca said. "Now we are doing the dance we have been working on for the past few weeks. Forget about the moves and dance like you mean it" Bianca said putting the music on.

Because the class was older the girls didn't have to face them when dancing, instead they faced the two boys in front, leaning up against the mirror.

"Five, six, seven, eight" Bianca called as everyone started dancing. The boys watched as everyone moved fast with the music and doing very cool moves. They got about half way through and stopped.

"Ok now we are going to watch you now. We could see some people messing up the moves in the mirror, so it better be better this time" Candice said.

"If you don't do it right then you have to do fifty push ups and sit ups." Bianca added everyone groaned. The music started again and Candice counted them in. They watched as everyone danced their hearts out. When the music they were all puffing.

"Are you tired?" Bianca asked, smiling.

"Yes" they all chorused.

"Good. That means you were dancing properly. Now I want everyone to get into groups of four and make up a little dance, just to see how well you are doing." Candice said.

Everyone separated and worked in their corners. Bianca and Candice paced the room helping others if they needed help with moves and so on. The lesson basically continued like that for most of the time until two minutes before the end.

"Well guys it looks like we don't have time to see everyone's dances so we will see them tomorrow. Lets just do the dance one more time then you can go" Bianca said. The dance was completed and everyone left soon after that. The girls sighed when the hall was empty and dropped to the floor.

"I am getting too old for this" Candice said lying on the floor breathing heavily.

"You are not even seventeen yet" Sirius said.

"Wait how do you know?" Candice said lifting her head up and looking at him.

"You told me the other day" he answered; she shrugged and flopped on the floor again.

"What's the time?" Bianca asked sitting up and doing to splits to stretch her muscles again.

"Um... 2:30" James answered watching her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said

"Stop lying I can tell when someone is lying to me. I have learnt from Candice. She always lies" Bianca stated.

"Shut up, I do not" Candice exclaimed.

"You just did then, and you know it" Bianca said pointing.

"Whatever" she said turning away.

"Doesn't that hurt?" James asked, looking at her legs.

"Not really, I have done heaps of times before that why, but if you try it i can tell you now it will hurt" Bianca told sipping her water.

"Wanna make a bet?" Sirius said. He stood up and spread his legs apart. Slowly he slid to the floor. The closer he got to the floor the more his face changed into a painful cringe. Bianca, Candice sand James watched in amusement as he tried desperately to stay brave. He gave up.

"OW, MY PRECIOUS ANACONDA. IT HURTS!" he yelled, falling to the floor holding his crouch. They burst out laughing.

"Anaconda?" Candice asked.

"Well it is big. What did you think it was small or something?" he asked rolling on the floor. By then Bianca and James were laughing so hard, tears were coming from their eyes as they clutched their sides.

They laughing died down when Bianca's phone rang.  
"Candice why is it that people always call my phone and not yours. Yours is never on" Bianca said.

"Well that's because Robert, David, Ben and Jonathon keep calling me. They can't get over me, but hey I can't blame them for that" Candice said smirking. This got Sirius' attention.

Bianca rolled her eyes," Hello?"

"Hey, how you doing?" her brother was on the other end.

"Aight, you?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah me too" he said. They both cracked up laughing. They use to do that ever since they were young and they still find it funny.

"So, what can I do you for?" Bianca asked

"Where are you?" Nick asked.

"I just finished work. Candice and I are packing our things up now. Then we are going to lunch at the 'place of the undecided'." Bianca answered. "Why?"

"Well I am just calling to see if you found any information on Aunty Joan's birthday, otherwise known as 'Birthday thing'" Nick asked.

"Birthday thing? How original. You are quite the genius aren't you?" Bianca said sarcastically.

"Well, we can discuss the name later. So anything to report?" Nick said again.

"No nothing so far, but i have a feeling that we are close to finding out the answer." Bianca said.

"Ok well call me if anything out of the ordinary happens"

"Ok, I will get my peoples to call your peoples." Bianca said.

"Ok, so in other words you will get Candice to call me when you have an idea?" Nick said.

"Basically yeah."

"Ok, well I have to go. I am taking Belinda out for lunch so we can talk later" nick said.

"Ok, bye"

"Later" nick said and they hung up the phone.

"That was nick wasn't it?" Candice asked.

"Yep. Can we go now? I am so hungry" Bianca said. They all got up and walked to the car.

"Wait can we go home first and change. I look terrible" Candice said.

"Yeah" Bianca answered. They quickly drove home. Bianca and Candice went inside to get changed while James and Sirius went to get money from their house.

--------------------------------------------------

Bianca and Candice walked in the door and were about to go up the stairs to their room when they heard people talking in hushed tones. They quietly walked and hid behind the couch. In the kitchen was Gabriella, Brian and Candie's parents, Taryn and Mike.

Bianca and Candice sat quietly and listened.  
"Do you think they would mind?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I don't think so. They have done it before and it is only for two days" Taryn said rocking Baby Candice in her arms.

"They have done it before but not with all the kids" Mike added.

"Well it isn't like they can't handle them" Brian said.

"Well I don't know. But we are going to have to ask them soon because if they plan something then we have to take them with." Gabriella said. This got the girls attention as they listened more.

"Well, we can have a dinner tomorrow and ask them then" Brian said.

The girls wanted to listen more but they had leave as their parents were walking to the door. They grabbed their things and ran up the stairs and straight to the room. Once the door was closed they sighed in relief.

"What is going on?" Candice thought aloud.

"I don't know but I find it very odd" Bianca said.

They took their clothes out and had the quickest showers and were changing back in their room. Bianca put on her skinny leg jeans and wore them inside her black boots. She wore and pink top with a matching black jacket.  
Candice wore her black skinny leg jeans and thongs with a brown strapless top and large golden belt on her hips.

Their hair was of course curly and loose except for Candie's straight fringe hanging near her eyes.  
"What do you think? Too much black?" Bianca asked standing for Candice to see her properly.

"No it looks sexy. What jumper should I take?" Candice said looking at her clothes.

"Um... wear the short, gold, knitted thing. You know the one with the short sleeves and sequences on it" Bianca said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Candice stated.

"Let me find it" Bianca said sighing. She looked through the wardrobe and found it.

"Oh, that. Why didn't you say that?" Candice said putting it on, they grabbed their keys and ran out the door before their parents saw them. Luckily they escaped, unknown.

The boys were standing by the car. They smiled when they saw the girls. They girls pushed them in the car hurriedly and drove off.

"What's the rush?" James asked.

"Tell you when we get there" Candice said.

"Where exactly is there?" Bianca asked as they realized they didn't have a destination.

"Restaurant on the beach" Candice said without thinking.

"Good enough for me" Bianca said turning the car around.

Once they reached the placed they got out of the car and found a table and sat down.  
"Ok so before when we went home" Candice said getting straight to the point, "We heard our parents talking about something. They didn't say enough for us to know"

"Yeah all they said it that they are going to ask someone to do something and they are going to ask tomorrow" Bianca added.

"Well who do you think it is?" Sirius asked.

"Well we didn't hear enough to know exactly" Bianca answered. "oh, Candice call Nick and tell him about what we heard and I will order your food."

"Ok" Candice said pulling out her phone, which was the same as Bianca's. Bianca's phone was silver and Candie's was hot pink. She dialed a number and waited. She told Nick everything that the heard, while Bianca and the boys ordered the food.

The girls were having calamari rings and chips and the boys were having barramundi and chips.  
"What did he say?" Bianca asked when Candice hung up the phone.

"He said that we will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out but we get to have some fun tonight" Candice said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked. Sirius started laughing because of the way it came out of Candie's mouth.

"Don't be disgusting" Candice said kicking him under the table. he winced in pain but got over it.

"We get to spy on them like before." Candice said. There food came and Candice and Sirius grabbed their plates and began stuffing their face. Bianca and James ate slowly. They didn't like choking on food that much, it wasn't as appealing to them as it was to the other two.

James' phone rang.

"I didn't know you had a phone" Bianca said.

"Yeah I do" he said obviously before answering.

"Hello?" he said, "Hi mum" he said in a bored tone as the others giggled.

"I'm having lunch with Sirius and the girls... No you can't come. I know you want to talk to the girls but you will see them soon enough. There is still a month and a half of the holidays. You can talk to them then" James said. The girls smiled to themselves.

"WHAT! No way. But we were doing stuff with the girls tomorrow. But there are plenty of other days that you can spend with Sirius an I. We spent a whole ten minutes talking to you the other day. Isn't that enough?... Ok fine. Talk to you later. Bye" Jame4s hung up the phone and sulked in his seat.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Mum wants to spend the day with us tomorrow. She thinks it would be nice" James said in a lady voice.

"Aww how sweet. That would be nice" Bianca said

"But I wanted to spend the day with you" he said pouting.

"You can see the day after and besides we will be working again. It isn't fair to ask you to sit there again. Spend the day with your mum tomorrow and you can take us shopping sometime after that" Bianca suggested.

"But haven't you like bought everything from that shopping centre already?" James asked.

"We can go to a different one then. The point is you _will _spend the day with your parents tomorrow and you will enjoy it. We might even come and visit later" Bianca ending the discussion.

"I will hold you to that." James said.

"Don't worry. I keep my promises" she answered. "Candice stop trying to steal me food. If you want more just ask" Bianca said putting her plate in front of Candice. The boys watched her.

"See how loving I am" she said, making them laugh.

Time passed and soon it was seven o'clock. They were walking along the beach talking and laughing about things that have happened and sharing childhood stories.  
The boys told them about the things they use to do at Hogwarts and that they hold the record of the most detentions ever. They didn't give away to much information although the girls already knew.

"Well it is getting late. We better go" Bianca said.

They walked to the car and drove home. When Bianca and Candice arrived home they dropped the boys off outside their house. As if Mrs. Potter was watching through the window she came outside and greeted them.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked mainly to the girls

"Great and how are you?" Bianca asked her friendly way.

"I'm very good, thanks for asking. Would you like to come inside for a quick chat?" she asked.

"Mum" James said in an annoyed tone.

"I think we have a few minutes to spare, just let us park the car and we will be right over" Bianca said. She turned into the driveway and went inside with Mrs. Potter and the boys.

They went inside and joined Mr. Potter sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet.  
"Hello Mr. Potter, how are you?" Candice said smiling.

"I'm very well thank you." he answered looking up from his paper.

"I see you are reading the Daily prophet, anything new to report?" Bianca asked sitting down next to James and his mother.

"Well there have been a few deaths but other than that, not really" he said, putting it aside.

"So girls, tell me about yourself" Mrs. Potter said. They exchanged glances before Bianca started.

"Well we are both cousins and have been close since we were babies. I am older by one month. Our parents are South African but we were born here, and as you probably already know we have a very big family. I have an older brother and Candice has two younger sisters."

"Wow, your life must be interesting" Mrs. Potter said.

"Yes very, but that is just how we like it" Bianca added.

"Don't you find it too overwhelming?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Well not really because we have gotten use to being surrounded. We enjoy our quiet time but it isn't really quiet. There is usually a baby crying or a child running around the house" Bianca explained.

"Haven't you ever just broken down from the stress" James mother asked.

"Once or twice but it helped us in a way" Bianca said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we always say, that if we don't fall down, how are you supposed to know what it is like to get back up again. Does that make sense?" Candice finished.

"It does and it is very wise words coming from two teenagers" Mr. Potter said examining them from afar. "We can see your parents taught you well"

"Thank you Sir" Candice smiled. Bianca's phone and she sighed.

"Sorry" she said getting up and taking the call in the corner.

"Hello?" she said. "Nick I haven't been home yet. Can you call later, I am busy right now. No, I will call you later. Bye" Bianca joined them once again.

"That was her brother. He called wanting to know about a 'case' we are working on" Candice said. She already knew. Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Do you mind me asking?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No, maybe you can help us. It isn't anything big just a few family things." Candice said.

"I'm listening" Mrs. Potter said.

Once again Bianca and Candice retold the conversation that they overheard and what it could mean. They went over possible ideas but for some reason they didn't fit.

"Well that is a tricky but all I know and can tell you is that they are going to ask someone to do a big favor for at least two days" Mrs. Potter told.

"Really? I wonder who. If it was us they would have told us already. I am just getting annoyed because I want to know who it is and why" Bianca said.

"You will find out when the time is right" Mr. Potter said.

"Thank you so much for your help and listening but we better go home. See if we can find out some more information." Candice said as they rose from their seats.

"It was a pleasure" Mr. Potter said

James parents walked the girls to the door and stepped outside with them. They heard a noise coming from behind the car.  
"What was that?" James asked.

"Simba" Bianca and Candice answered straight away.

"Who?" the Aurors asked at the same time.

""My cat Simba. Come on Honey" Bianca said. A ginger cat popped out from behind the car and walked over to the group carefully. Bianca bent down and picked him up.

"Aww he is adorable" Mrs. Potter said patting the cat purring in Bianca's arms.

"Yeah, we are trying to teach him more tricks." Candice said.

"He can do one so far" Bianca told.

"Really? What would that be?" Mrs. Potter asked again.

"Simba, kiss mummy" Bianca said. Simba rubbed his cheek on Bianca's purring happily.

"Wow"

"Simba, kiss the nice lady" Bianca said. Simba jumped from Bianca's arms onto Mrs. Potter's shoulder where he rubbed his cheek against hers as well before jumping on Bianca's shoulder.

"That was wonderful"

"Well my brother thinks he is more like a monkey than anything else because he sits on people shoulders and so on" Bianca stated as they laughed.

"Well we will definitely see you around" Candice said. They kissed Mrs. and Mr. Potter, as well as their boyfriends before crossing the street and going inside.

"Such lovely girls" James parents said before walking inside the house.

"I didn't even know they were South African" Sirius said.

"I know me too" James said. They both went upstairs and had another attempt of trying to play Poker.

"This is boring. It don't explode or anything" Sirius said.

"What do you want to do now?" James asked. They sat there thinking for a minute or two.

"Hey, you wanna wrestle?" Sirius asked with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Ok" James said lunging forward putting Sirius in a headlock. This continued for a little while until Mrs. Potter walked in and told them to stop with all the thumping.

When she left they were at it again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, there it was!

I hope you didn't get too bored with it but the next chapters will be funny and busy. That is all I can tell you. Keep reading and reviewing,

Thanks so much,

Bianca


	10. Suspicions

Chapter 10:

Bianca and Candice woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing. They decided to get up and have their showers then instead of having one the last minute. They changed into the clean smelling ballet tights and so on. Gabriella washed it for them because she claimed they were making the house stink.

They packed their bags and were ready in twenty minutes. Bianca doesn't usually have breakfast except for on the weekends but because she had five minutes she decided to take an apple. They migrated down the stairs and into the kitchen where Gabriella once again was talking on the phone in hushed tones.

"Ok, Bye" She said hanging up and looking at the girls. "You didn't tell me you were working again today"

"Mum I told you last might when you asked what I did yesterday" Bianca stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I have so much on my mind." her mother said. Bianca and Candice sat at the table for a minute.

"Like what?" Candice asked, trying to hide her curiosity.

"Well I start work next week Wednesday and the family is calling non stop to organize a party before everyone starts work again" Gabriella said. That was true and part of the reason why she was stressed but she decided to them the other half later.

"Dad goes to work the day after you doesn't he?" Bianca asked munching on her apple loudly.

"Yes, he does. He is stubborn and always has to have the last day off. Don't ask me?" she said putting her hands up as the girls looked at her oddly.

"Sorry mum. We have to go. We will see you later ok" Bianca said. They both kissed her on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Girls" Gabriella called.

"Yeah" they chorused turning around once more.

"Be home for dinner tonight ok. At seven o clock."

"Ok" they said and walked to the car. They got in the car and drove off.

"Now is it just me or do find it very sus. Something is going on but I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow." Candice said. They reached the Hall in the next few minutes and prepared for the classes.

The rest of the day was busy as they worked hard. There were times when their minds would wonder to the 'Birthday thing' or the boys who were currently spending the day with their parents.

------------------------------------------

"Boys would you hurry up and get in to car" Mr. Potter said.

"Dad why do we have to go to the stupid meeting thing with you. It is for work and for all you know I could be a spy for Voldemort or something" James said as he and Sirius were pushed in the car.

"James you are not a spy" his mother said closing the door. The car started and they drove in the same direction that Bianca and Candice were going.

"How do you know?" James asked

"Because we are your parents and we just know these things. Besides you want to be an Auror when you finished school" Mrs. Potter stated. James huffed and at in the backseat. He hated when she was right. He was never able to prove a point.

"That's why sometimes you gotta learn to shut up, mate" Sirius whispered.

"He's right you know" Mr. Potter said, looking through the rear view mirror. The car parked and everyone climbed out of the car.

"What are we doing at the Community Hall?" Sirius asked following the potters in. James and Sirius didn't have a problem because they would see their girlfriends but it was a bit odd.

"This is where the meeting is going to be held" Mrs. Potter said walking in.

When they entered the Hall they found a bunch of little girls pointing their toes and jumping softly. At the front of the class were to very pretty brown haired girls calling out instructions.

"Boys isn't that you girlfriends?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yes" they answered. Tanisha heard talking and turned her head. She saw James and Sirius and yelled, "They are here again to help with our leaps"

The girls turned their heads and smiled. James and Sirius just waved. Mr. and Mrs. Potter watched as all the girls smiled at them.

"Mum you go to the meeting and we will wait for you here" James said. He didn't give his parents a chance to negotiate, because he walked away. Sirius following.

"Where is the meeting place then?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Go to the front of the hall and there is a staircase. It should be held up there" Sirius yelled.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked back and were out of sight.

------------------------------

"Well hello there. Couldn't get enough of us could you?" Candice asked.

"I wouldn't miss seeing my girlfriend and her little friends in pink dresses. What do you think I am?" Sirius said smiling. He kissed her on the lips and James did the same to Bianca.  
All the little girl chorused, "Ooooooooohhhhhh"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone in the corner and maybe if you are good I will let you dance with my boyfriend" Bianca said. All the girls ran to find a spot in the line.

"Ok so we are going to do it like yesterday. Watch us once more and then you can each have a go doing it with one of the boys then by yourself." Candice said.

Bianca and Candice demonstrated the leap theory once more and then the girls had their turn. Each one stood anxiously in line waiting to be lifted in the air by two men.

------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Potter found the meeting place and went inside. It was secured with locks and other handy equipment and spells. Inside were familiar faces. Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eyed Moody and many other order members.

"Hello everyone" Mr. Potter said taking a seat with his wife.

"Now everyone. This is just a brief meeting. I come to tell you that there have been no major attacks by Voldemort or hid Death Eaters. We do, however, have suspicions that he is planning something big, like a weapon but we are unsure at this moment. We have spies working on finding out and we will be in touch with them very soon. Any questions so far?" Albus Dumbledore explained. He looked around the room and a few people raised their hands.

"Yes Moody?"

"How has this suspicion come to be? How have you been getting this information?" Moody asked, with his eyes spinning rapidly in its socket.

"Well at first I was interested because there haven't been any attacks lately. I organized for someone to help find some information just to make sure my theory is incorrect. If it is correct then we will work undercover more to find out what it is and how to stop it" Albus answered.

"I am sorry but if there are anymore questions then please come and visit me or owl me with a meeting location. This is a muggle venue and if we must leave before the spell wears off and we are caught. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone" Dumbledore said. Everyone got up. Some of the people apparated and the other half use the back door to leave.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked back down the stairs and waited for the boys. They watched as James and Sirius lifted young girls into the air, helping them with their jumping or something other than that.

----

"Well girls it looks like we have run out of time. Thank James and Sirius before you leave please" Bianca said. The girls all hugged the boys before taking their stuff and trying to find their parents.

When all the girls were gone and it was just the Potters and the girls, they all joined in conversation.  
"Hello girls, what a coincidence" Mrs. Potter said smiling.

"I see you attended the meeting." Candice commented, but Bianca elbowed her in the ribs. It was none of their business.

"How did you know?" Mr. Potter asked.

"We know everything that goes on in this Hall" Bianca answered.

"I see" Mr. Potter said awkwardly.

"So you work here teaching young children ballet, I see" James mother asked.

"Well we teach children ballet, self defense for everyone and hip hop classes for th teenagers" Bianca told.

"Wow that is fantastic"

"Its good money too, so we can go shopping without our parents killing us" Candice added as they all laughed. More people started arriving for the self defense class.

"Well we better go and teach but we will see you soon" Bianca said. They all said their goodbyes and the Potter left.

"So, where are we going now?" James sighed getting in the car. That was the most interesting thing that will happen to him today.

"We are going to visit your grandmother, then we are going to lunch then you are going to reply to the owl Remus sent you" Mrs. Potter said.

"Moony owled?" Sirius said brightening up.

"Yes and what it with the ridiculous names you have for each other. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony really it is a bit disturbing" Mr. Potter commented.

"Only to you dad. Only to you" James said.

The rest of the day was boring for the boys and they almost died when James' grandmother keep squeezing their cheeks and telling them stories about when she was young.

Finally and seven o'clock they arrived home and the boys ran to their room. Hoping to escape from their parents for a while.

"Finally we are not surrounded but old people" Sirius said lying on his bed.

"I love my grandmother but I have to agree with you there mate" James stated.

"What are we going to do now? We never know what we can do" Sirius commented.

"Let's reply to the email that Moony sent" James suggested. He took out some parchment, ink and a quill as he sat at the desk.

_Dear Moony old pal, _

_How are you mate? Haven't heard from you in a while. Hope you are doing well. We know that the full moon was yesterday but luckily you had a forest near you house. It isn't al bad I guess. _

_Sirius and I are staying at our holiday house in a muggle street. Yeah, we almost died when we found out. You will be pleased to know we have survived so far without magic. _

_This holiday was very boring at the start but then of course Sirius noticed some really hot chicks that moved in across the street. Their names are Bianca and Candice.  
So you will never guess who has girlfriends now. Yep US. _

_They have curly hair, hot body (says Sirius), tanned skin and what not. We can go into details later. Maybe you can come and visit us some time.  
Well we are really bored so write back ASAP. _

_Cya  
Padfoot and Prongs. _

_P.S. Sirius says he will find out if he can hook you up with their cousin. _

They were both satisfied with the letter and attached it to James' mother's owl and watched it fly off.

"I'm bored" Sirius said.

"Me too and it is only... 7:10" James said.

--------------------------------

The girls arrived home and went straight up to their room. They have a much needed shower and changed into something comfortable. They washed their hair and once they were clean and felt refreshed they walked down stairs.  
It was only 6:45.

"Girls can you please go to the shop and get bread and milk?" Gabriella asked as she put money in the table.

They got into the car and drove off. They bought what was needed and went straight back home. They were very anxious to know what the big secret was. Bianca and Candice walked into the house to find the whole family sitting there.

"We go out to get milk and this is what we come back to" Candice laughed watching the children hide under the table.

"Yes honey. Well everyone is here so dig in" Taryn (Candie's mum) said. The parents gathered their children and dished them up some food and once everyone was settled they enjoyed the feast.

A while later when everyone was finished eating and the children were playing outside, Gabriella stood up.

"Everyone quiet please. I would like to propose a toast to Candice and Bianca for being the best children we could ever ask for." she said. They raised their glasses and chorused 'Here here'.

Candice was becoming very impatient and got straight to the point, "What is all this about? First you are always talking in hushed tones, to propose a toast to us and we are having dinner"

"Honey it is only natural to have dinner" Gabriella said.

"But the only time we are having a dinner is on an event or when someone needs a favor" Bianca added as Candice nodded.

"She right you know" they heard someone whisper although not sure who.

"Ok we will tell you. First of all, I just want to say that we really need this favor. We are very desperate and will do anything." Taryn said sitting next to the girls. The rest of the family was quiet and just listened. No one continued so Candie's dad had to.

"Well everyone knows that it is Aunty Joan's birthday on the weekend, and she asked the whole family come and celebrate with her. We all know that she lives in another state but we want to go because it is a big birthday"

"Dad get to the point already" Candice sighed.

"Well we, and by we I mean everyone, wants you two to baby sit the kids for the weekend." he finished, as they sat there waiting for a reaction.

"How many kids?" Bianca asked slowly and cautiously.

"All of them" Brian answered.

"WHAT" they exclaimed.

"We know it seems like a lot but half of their weekend is already planned and we can trust you. We would be taking them with us but we can't all afford it and besides it is an adult party" Gabriella told.

Candice and Bianca sighed as they thought about how hectic the weekend will be. Then an idea popped into Bianca's head.

"If we do this then our boyfriends can come over and help us" Bianca stated folding her arms across her chest. Candice smiled.

_I think I am a bad influence on her. _Candice thought to herself.

"You have boyfriends, who?" Taryn asked with raised eyebrows.

"The boys that were at my party. You know James and Sirius"

"Oh right them. Such nice boys" Gabriella commented.

"So do we have a deal?" Bianca asked. The parents thought about it for a while.

"Deal" Brian said. The most unexpected person agreed. The girls grinned widely.

"But if they sleep over, they are sleeping on the couch" Gabriella added.

"Mum we may be girls but we are not stupid" Bianca said.

"So, what exactly did you mean when you said half their day is planned?" Candice asked changing the subject.

"Right. So Tanisha, Tiana and Sarah have ballet lessons from twelve to three. Adin has soccer and he will go home with a friend after that, so you can pick him up at around the same time as the girls if you want. Just make sure you call and tell the parents you will be late. Jordy, Keagan, Jamey, Nicolas and Jesse will be spending the day with Nick. He is taking them to the park so you don't need to worry about them very much." Mike said he stopped and waited for Brian to continue.

"Malik, Joshua, Matthew, Jason and Daniel will be coming as well but they love computer games and that kind of thing. Just sit them in front of the TV and they will be set for the weekend. Now we have organized to get the blow-up beds out and you can move the furniture so you have enough room. Some of them should fit in the lounge but if they don't you can put them in any of the rooms upstairs. Just make sure you move anything valuable away."

"Man I feel tired already" Candice commented.

"Is there anything else?" Bianca asked ignoring her cousin. She was making personal notes to herself and hoping in her brain that she would be alive by the time their parents get back.

"Well we were wondering if you could also take care of Candice for me" Taryn asked.

"Hey" Candice said.

"Not you. Baby Candice" Taryn answered again shaking her head.

"Mum you know how busy we are going to be. Children running around the house, driving up and down and then have to look after a baby. How will she sleep with all the noise? Babies need a lot of attention and we might not be able to give her that" Candice explained.

"I know honey but I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate. As long as you remember to feed her then I don't mind"

"What are we going to do about food?" Bianca asked scratching her head.

"Well there is a lot of meat in the freezer. Just take it out in the morning and let it defrost. Bianca can make spaghetti or something the first night and we will be home by dinner the next night." Gabriella said.

"Ok we will do this but what do we get in return?" Bianca asked.

"We will give you each an extra two hundred dollars to spend on shopping, when we get the money, and we will pay for al the petrol you use this summer" Brain negotiated. He always knew what would make his daughter and niece happy.

"DEAL" they both exclaimed.

"Thank you so much" Taryn and all the other parents said.

"Well we better go so make sure you get a lot of sleep tonight and we will see you in the morning around 9:00". Everyone left the house. The girls went up to their room slowly.

"How are we going to get through this?" Candice asked.

"Don't worry we will manage. There is no one else that can handle the Street Kids more than us" Bianca laughed as they changed into their pajamas.

"OH, we have to tell the boys to be ready by 9:00 tomorrow morning" Candice said.  
She walked over to the desk and found a black piece for paper. She took out a pen and wrote,

_Dear James and Sirius,_

_Well we finally found out what the big secret is. We need you help.  
We have to look after all the kids for the weekend, starting tomorrow. Our parents said that you guys can come and help us, but you have to sleep on the couch. _

_Now when we say all, we mean all the kids you saw at the party before and then some. Well obviously not Ryan and those other nig guys that almost punched you, just the rest. _

_If you can help us then reply and be ready by _ _9:00__ tomorrow morning and we will come and get you. Reply if you are busy as well. _

_Hope you can come. We will need all the help we can get. _

_Bianca and Candice. _

They sent the letter with the owl even if it was across the street. They saw the boys room light open so they watched and waited. Ten minutes later their owl swooped back onto the window with a letter attached to its leg. Bianca took it and read it out loud.

_Hey girls, _

_Of course we will help you and we will be ready. This is going to be one busy weekend but at least we will be spending it with you and not our parents.  
Well see you tomorrow morning. _

_Sweet dreams and be thinking of us, _

_James and Sirius. _

The girls smirked at put the letter on their table. They yawned as they climbed into bed. Candice set the alarm for 8:30. They relaxed into the sheets and were asleep within minutes.

-------------------------------------

Well there's another chapter done.  
I bet you were expecting that... HAHAHAHA! Now you probably think it is a bit weird but what I and writing is from experience. Well most of it anyway, my family really is big.

Well the next chapter will be on but I don't know when. It might take a while for me to write and correct, so give me some time.

I hope you liked it. Please review,

Bianca


	11. Day 1

Hello everyone... well I am really sorry for this taking so long. I have had sooo many assignments and hardly any free time. I still have some to do but I am trying to find time for writing. My computer also crashed and took a while for my dad to find the problem. For now it is going well.  
Anyway... I hope you all didn't think I was going to abandon my story.  
Well you have waited long enough...

Thanks for your patience,  
Bianca

**I am going to call Baby Candice (Candy) and older Candice will be spelt the other way. I will probably leave older Candice as Candice. Hope it isn't too confusing. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 11: Day 1

The next morning the girls woke up to the sound of their alarm clock going off. They turned it off and groaned as they rolled out of bed, without saying a word. They knew what they had to do.

Bianca, as usual, decided what she wanted to wear first so she had a quick shower. While she was in there Candice walked in and started brushing her teeth. They didn't really care because they grew up together and the glass was blurry. When Bianca was finished in the shower she turned it off.

"Pass the towel" she said. Candice threw it over and waited for her cousin to leave. She had her shower and went into Bianca's room to see her fully dressed and brushing her wet hair.

Bianca was wearing a dark blue skinny-leg jeans and peach singlet top. Over her singlet was a gold knitted top reaching above her bellybutton. She wore gold slip on shoes and not too much jewelry.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Bianca asked her cousin not taking her eyes off her hair.

Candice held up her black skinny-leg jeans as well and a white flowing top. Bianca nodded,  
"Wear my white slip on shoes"

"I was going to anyway" Candice commented smiling innocently at her cousin. Bianca rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to fix her curls with moose. Candice soon followed doing the same.

Ten minutes before the children were supposed to arrive they made their way downstairs and sat at the table eating an apple.  
"Hey look. You parents have left you a note" Candice said. She opened the note address to Bianca and read it out loud. She was going to find out what was on it anyway, so better now than later.

"Nice" Candice said smiling as she pulled a few hundred dollar notes from the envelope. Bianca took the money from her cousin, just incase she stole a few notes, and read the letter.

_"Bianca and Candice, _

_Well by the time you are reading this we will already be at the airport. We and the whole family are very grateful and proud of you girls. _

_Ok now I guess Candice is already holding and smelling the money as we speak, but the money is for anything you need to buy over the weekend.  
I am serious about those two boys, they are very kind but they are still boys_" they both rolled their eyes and skipped to the end.

_"Ok, now I guess you remember where everyone needs to go.  
Good luck with Malik, Matthew and Joshua they have nothing planned for the day so you may need to find something for them to do. _

_We left the blow-up mattresses in the cupboard so you can set them up in the lounge. The pump should be with it.  
I will probably call you tonight o make sure everything is ok. _

Oh, you may not need the money but just incase it is there.  
_Ok we love you, and try to have some fun with the Street Kids.  
Mum and Dad. _

_P.S. don't roll your eyes at me. I knew because I am a parent and they always know the truth." _

Bianca finished reading and set the note back on the table. She put the money in her pocket and they put their apple core in the bin just as the doorbell rang. They opened it to see Tanisha and Taryn with Candice on one arm and bags in the other.

They smiled, "Hi girls, ready for your big and very busy weekend?" Taryn asked, kissing them on the cheeks and handing Baby Candice over to Bianca. Candice took the bags from her mother and put it near the stairs.

Tanisha kissed her mum goodbye and took control of the television remote.  
"Ok well they both had breakfast so they are ok for now. Well I am going. You father is in the car and wants you to say goodbye." Taryn said. They all walked to the car and put their head through the window.

"Bye daddy, bring me something back" Candice said kissing him on the cheek and giving the closest thing to a hug possible, through a car window.

"Bye, some uncle you are. Now I have to take care to two Candies" Bianca commented kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey" Candice said holding her sister. She made a little squeal making them laugh as well.

"Well if you get through it I will take you shopping" he said.

They waved goodbye to Candice's parents and faced each other.  
"I am going to get the boys. Be back soon" Candice said walking across the street with her sister in her arms.

She knocked on the door and waited. Not to her surprise Mrs. Potter answered smiling happily.  
"Hello Candice, and who is this gorgeous little girl?" she asked.

"This is my sister Candice" Mrs. Potter raised her eyebrows, "I know, my parents really liked the name, but you can tell she gets her good looks from me" Candice said grinning. Mrs. Potter invited her inside.

"The boys are in their room. You can go up if you like. I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Mrs. Potter said.

"Would you mind holding her for a minute?"

"Not at all" she answered taking the baby.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. I won't be too long" Candice said.

"Ok honey and it is Jane." Candice smiled and ran up the stairs into the boy's room, without knocking. They were getting dressed and looked at her. Sirius smiled and kissed her, but James just smiled and finished pulling his top on.

"Quick Bianca is home alone and they will be arriving any minute now" Candice said. She pushed them out of the room and down the stairs.

When they were downstairs they saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter sitting on the couch playing with Candice who seemed happy.  
"Hello Mr. potter. I didn't know you had a daughter" Candice commented.

"Hello Candice, I know isn't she gorgeous. Reminds me of someone" he smiled, "Please call me Joe"

"Well we heard about your busy weekend so we won't keep you too long. Say hello to Bianca for us" Mrs. Potter said handing the baby to her sister.

Candy started crying because she was having so much fun with the couple. Candice and the boys walked across the street. They 2walked into the house and saw children everywhere.

Tanisha, Tiana and Sarah were watching Barbie on TV. Jordy, Keagan, Jamey, Nicolas and Jesse were sitting in the backyard around a pool that has been untouched since they moved in. Malik was hanging on the curtains, Matthew was hanging on the ceiling fan and Joshua was standing on chair trying to turn the fan on.

Adin was sitting on the dining room table, watching and laughing at the commotion.

Bianca was running around but stopped by the door.  
"Hello" Bianca said. She kissed James on the lips and Sirius on the cheek.

"I feel tired already" Candice said looking around. The boys were silent.

"Well this is just the beginning. Give me her" Bianca said. She took the crying baby who stopped in a few seconds and ushered the others into the living room.

"Alright, James and Sirius I need you to take Adin off the table and remove Malik and Matthew from the ceiling fan. I will be making sure the boys outside making sure the boys don't throw Jesse over the fence. If you get lost then ask the girls watching TV." Candice said.

"I will be in the kitchen cooking dinner" Bianca said. She picked up the baby rocker and put it on the kitchen bench. Candy was sitting on the rocker kicking her legs and blowing bubbles.

James reached up ad tried to detach Matthew from the ceiling fan. It was kind of hard until Adin gave him a good tip.  
"Maybe you should tickle him"

James looked at the seven year old sitting on the table watching. He tried and it proved to be successful. Matthew fell from the fan; luckily James caught him and put him on the floor securely.  
"Thanks" James said, he lifted Adin off the table and put him on a chair.

"We have chairs to sit on you know" James commented.

"Yeah, but like that would stop you from sitting on the table" Adin said.

"That's probably true."

"Prongs a little help" Sirius yelled. He was trying to lure Malik away from the curtains but it wasn't working as successfully as it did for James.

"Tickle him" James said. Sirius did and caught him before he fell as well. As soon as Malik was on the floor ha ran up stairs. James and Sirius walked into the kitchen, looking for Bianca.

"Ok so we got them off the fan but they went upstairs" Sirius said.

"WHAT?" Bianca exclaimed, "Go get them, and do even think about looking in my undie draw" Bianca said looking at Sirius more than James. They smiled and did as they were told.

---------------------------------

"Boys, what are you doing?" Candice asked. Jamey, Jordy, Nicolas and Keagan were holding Jesse over the pool upside down. He was kicking and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He was annoying me" Jordy said shrugging.

"Nicolas why are you holding your brother over the pool? What did he do to you?" Candice asked.

"Nothing but they were going to bash me if I didn't help" he answered.

"Ok let him" Candice said. They grinned before dropping him in the pool. "I meant on the ground" Candice muttered.

"Ok Jesse go and get changed and then you all have to help Bianca in the kitchen making dinner" Candice said. They all groaned and walked back into the house.

--------------------------

Bianca was humming to herself as she cut tomatoes when the boys walked in dragging their feet, followed by Candice. Bianca looked up at them and shook her head.

"Who did you drop in the pool this time?" she asked, still cutting ingredients.

"Jesse" they chorused.

"Ok Jordy, Keagan and Nicolas you can cut the parsley, tomatoes and potatoes. Jamey you can stir the pot for now" Bianca ordered.

"What are you making?" Keagan asked.

"Spaghetti bolognaise" she answered. She opened the fridge and took out a baby bottle. Once it was warmed up she tested it before holding it up for Candy to drink. She enjoyed it but her eyes started drooping and she was soon sleeping happily.

"I am going to take her upstairs. I will be back in a second. I you do anything to the food i will never talk to you again. I mean it" Bianca said. She removed Candy from the rocker and walked quietly up the stairs. She didn't really mean it but it was the only way for them to listen.

She was very lucky that Candy was a deep sleeper otherwise she would never go to sleep with all the noise going on. Bianca out the baby on her bed and surrounded her with pillows, so she didn't roll anywhere. She left one baby monitor there and attached the other to her jeans pocket.

She walked into the other room to find James and Sirius chasing the boys around. They were jumping on the beds and throwing things everywhere.

"What is going on?" Bianca asked. The boys stopped and were all silent. "Candy is sleeping so I need you to be quiet" Bianca said.

"Go downstairs" Bianca pointed to the stairs and Malik, Matthew and Joshua walked in one line. James and Sirius sighed.

"You make it look so easy" Sirius said.

"What can I say? I am a genius. Now let's go before the boys set the kitchen on fire" Bianca said.

They walked back down stairs. The three troublesome boys were now watching Power Rangers and arguing on who was the red one. Tanisha, Tiana and Sarah were now practicing ballet in the corner on the room and the boys were still in the kitchen cooking.

Bianca went and took over. So far everything looked good. He decided to let them go but I they were naughty then they don't get to go to the park with Nick later.  
A few minutes later dinner was finished and she left it to cool down, out of reach for any children.

In those few minutes the children went wild. They were running around the house. Candice, James and Sirius were doing their best to control them but there is only so much three people can do. Bianca whistled loudly and looked around, "Line up" she yelled. .

They all stopped and lined up in order from youngest to oldest. Candice and the boys joined her at the front.  
"Ok now we have a really busy day. Tanisha, Tiana and Sarah have ballet lessons with Jennifer. Here is your bag, go get changed in my mums room. Be quiet because Candy is sleeping in my room. Candice will come and help you in a minute" Bianca said. The girls took the bag and walked upstairs excitedly.

"Adin you have a soccer game today. We are going to drop you off at your friend's house and will pick you up an hour of so after the game, at his house again. Here is your bag. Go get changed with the girls" Bianca said handing him his bag in the same nature, as she did for the girls.

"But they are girls" he stated, obviously.

"Fine go change in the bathroom, just don't drop your shoe in the toilet like last time" she added, as the boys beside her snorted.

"Ok Malik, Matthew and Joshua have nothing planned for today, but if you have any ideas than tell us"

"If that is all then go watch TV or something. We need to check on the girls" Candice said. Bianca and Candice went upstairs leaving the boys to sit on the couch with the others.

Adin walked out of the bathroom in his soccer jersey but his shoe laces were dragging behind him.  
"Hey mate, are you going tie your shoe laces" James asked.

"I don't know how" he said shrugging.

James got up and lifted him onto the kitchen bench. He took his one foot nd started tying.  
"Are you my cousin?" Adin asked.

"No"

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"You cousin's friends" James answered.

"What's your name?"

"James and why are you asking so many questions?" he asked.

"I don't know. How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Who is that guy?" Adin pointed to Sirius currently lying on the couch with children jumping on his stomach.

"That's Sirius, my best friend"

"I thought he was you're brother"

"No just friend"

"Then why does he live with you?"

"Because he wants to"

"How-"

"Finished your laces" James interrupted. He didn't want to answer any more questions.

----------------------------

Bianca and Candice walked into the room looking for the girls. They were having some trouble putting their stockings on and fixing their hair. They smiled and lowered themselves to their knees to help them. Bianca fixed all their hair and Candice pulled the stockings up, untucking the skirt in the process.

"When are you going to teach us again?" Tanisha asked the girls.

"I don't know honey. I depends if we get called in again" Bianca answered.

"But we like you teaching us" Tiana said.

"Don't you like Jennifer?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, we love her but we like it when you teach us" Sarah added.

"Well maybe before we go back to school" Bianca said.

Once they were all dressed they walked to the stairs until they heard a baby crying.  
"I'll get her" Candice said. She walked into Bianca's room and picked up her sister currently with tears rolling down her face.

"Ok baby. Stop crying" Candice said. She carried her sister down stairs while she woke up and fidgeted in her arms. When she reached the door Bianca was on the phone.

"Ok I will send to the park now. Ok talk to you later. Cya Nick" Bianca said. She sent the older boys to the park and got everyone in the car.

"James can we please use your car as well?" Bianca said him. He nodded and went to get the keys from his house.

--------------------------------

When everyone was in the right car and ready the boys followed the girls until they reached the Community Hall. In the boys car Sirius was having a tough time.

"OUCH! Prongs they are pulling my hair. I need my hair because it makes me look sexy! AHHHH" Sirius exclaimed. Malik, Matthew and Josh found it funny tormenting him.

James rolled his eyes and kept driving. Adin suddenly appeared in the front seat, fixing his belt.  
"You know it is dangerous to move when someone is driving" James told him.

"Well your weird friend was squashing me" Adin said. "You like my cousins don't you?"

"Here we go again" James muttered to himself, "Yes only one of them"

"Does Bianca's mum and dad know?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"Will you tell them?"

"If she wants to then yes"

"Does nick know?"

"If you are talking about her brother them I don't know"

"He will bash you when he finds out" Adin stated looking out the window.

"What if he doesn't? What if her likes me?" James asked.

"Then Ryan, Koby, Casey and Cole will" he answered again.

"What if they don't?"

"Then my brothers will"

"Is there anyone in the family that won't harm me in anyway?" James asked, feeling slightly paranoid.

"Nope."

"Great" he muttered to himself.  
_O well, she is worth it. He thought _

James pulled over behind the girl's car. They stopped at a small house with a large garden in the front.  
"Cya James. Bye Sirius" Adin said grabbing his bag.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh! HUH! O bye Adin" Sirius said from the back seat. Adin got out of the car and walked to the girl's car. He said goodbye to his cousins and they made sure he was inside safely.

Sirius was finally fed up with all the hair pulling. He got out of the car and ran into Bianca's.  
"Where are you going?" James asked.

-----------------------------------

Sirius opened the door and dived into the car closing the door behind him. The two girls turned around and looked at him. They exchanged looks and smiled.

"Were they pulling your hair?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, I had to get away" he answered.

"You left James alone with them?" Bianca asked. They all looked into James' car and started laughing. They boys were pulling his hair and he looked to be screaming.

Bianca giggled, "I'll be back"

She got out of the car and went to go help her unfortunate boyfriend. Candice and Sirius at in the car talking.  
"I hope they weren't too much trouble" she said, as she tried balancing her sister on her lap, holding her under the arms.

"Nah, they were ok. Nothing I can't handle" he brushed off, but the baby got his attention. "Someone is having fun"

Candy was no occupied with sucking on Candice's cheek and making odd noises.  
"Yeah, she does it all the time" Candice said. She removed the baby from her cheek but her eyes filled with tears.

"Ok, sorry. Knock yourself out" Candice said. The baby continued sucking her cheek happily holding on her neck. Sirius smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you want to hold her?" Candice asked.

"Um... ok. Will she cry?" he asked.

"No. I have a feeling she will like you the same way I do" Candice said. She handed the baby over and he held her on his lap. She looked at him and smiled before reached and holding onto his hair. Pulling herself into a standing position, on his lap, in the process.

"What is with your family and my hair?" he asked.

They both laughed and Bianca came to the car.  
"Ok so i am going to drive with James because the boys are being very naughty. I will meet you back home. Try not to crash the car" she said.

"Bite me" Candice said, taking the keys.

"I did once before and it tasted like shit." Bianca retorted before walking off.

Bianca sat in the passenger seat of James' car and buckled up. The boys were sitting in the back grinning to themselves. Just as they started driving thy started talking.

"I'm bored" Matthew said.

"I'm hungry" Malik said.

"I have to go toilet" Joshua said.

"When we get home you can go to the toilet have something to eat and find something to do" Bianca said. "If you are going to be naughty then we will send you to the lady across the street."

"Who might that be?" James asked, thinking of his mother.

"Oh, there is this lady living in the same street and she always gives us disgusting food and does heaps of weird stuff. They think she is a goblin" Bianca snorted. They laughed and talked all the way home.

Once they pulled up in the driveway Malik, Matthew and Joshua jumped out of the car and ran to the door. It was locked so they decided to run around the back.

"You guys have been living here for like half a month and you know the Streets like the back of your palm." James commented as they walked to the front door.

"Yeah, well we are the Street Kids. It isn't really hard to learn a few streets and where they lead" Bianca said. She opened the door and found the young ones watching TV once again.

"How old is she?" Sirius asked. They walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"She is four months" Candice answered.

"She is tiny" he commented.

"What did you expect from a four month baby?" she asked, with raised eyebrows.

""I don't know. She looks like you" Sirius said, looking at her.

"Of course, where else would she get her good looks from?" Candice stated, grinning.

"Where is Bianca and James?" he asked suddenly.

"In the kitchen"

-----------------------------------

Bianca and James were in the kitchen, and James was currently letting her know about his reputation at Hogwarts. She was making sandwiches for the Power Rangers.

"We re known as the Marauders" James said.

"How did you come up with the name?" Bianca asked.

"Well Remus, the smart one of the group, read the meaning in the dictionary and it just fit"

"I see. I still can't believe that you did those kind of things to your Professors" Bianca said.

"It was only fun, besides Sirius came up with most of those things" he added. She just smiled to herself and shook her head.

They delivered the sandwiches to the boys and sat on the couch, next to Candice and Sirius. They were currently huddled together playing with Candy.

Bianca collapsed and yawned, as James put his arm around her. She looked at her watch and sighed. "We have another hour then we have to pick the girls up and Adin."

"Will Jordy and the others be with Nick the rest of the day?" Candice asked.

"Yep. They will be here around seven-thirty" Bianca answered.

"What are we going to do when they are all back here again?" James asked. Bianca groaned and buried her head in his chest. They could hear a muffled, "I don't know"

They sat there for a while thinking until, "I'VE GOT IT" Bianca yelled.

She jumped up from the couch and stood there in front of them. They watched her in amusement.  
"They can go swimming in our pool. We haven uses it before and it is clean so why not?" Bianca asked.

Candice smiled standing up still holding Candy, "Then after they can have dinner and watch movies" They both did a little victory dance.

"Um... this is the part where you drop to your knees and say 'You are a genius. I can never be without you' and give us a really big kiss" Bianca said to the boys watching. They shrugged and dropped to their knees doing as they were told. They didn't really mind the kissing part at the end.

"Wait, we don't have floaties for the young ones" Bianca said her smile fading.

"Leave that to us. We will be right back" James said, as he and Sirius walked to the door.

"Are you sure? I don't want you pulling any pranks on them." Bianca said.

"Trust me" he said and walked out the door.

"Pranks?" Candice asked her cousin.

They walked into the room put Candy on the bed and found a pair of swimming costumes for the children. Bianca explained to Candice everything James told her earlier.

"We will have to show them. Not only can the Marauders pull a few pranks" Candice grinned evilly. Bianca just rolled her eyes.

They found extra beach towel and put them downstairs. It was time to pick up Tanisha, Tiana, Sarah and Adin so Candice and Sirius went to get them.

Bianca was running around the house trying to find wand. Before anyone could see, she transfigured a few leaves into chairs and a table. She quickly hid her wand as James came. She knew he was magical as well but it seemed weird.

He walked over to her with something behind his back.  
"Close you eyes" he said.

She did as she was told and waited.  
"Open" he said.

She opened her eyes and saw he was holding a little floating ring for Candy and a few more for the others. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you. They are really cute" she said. "Did you get your swimming shorts?" Bianca asked as they walked back inside again.

"Yes. I am all set. Where is Candy?" he asked.

"Candice insisted that she take her with" Bianca answered.

"So we are all alone?" he asked mischievously, edging closer.

"No. Malik, Matthew and Joshua are watching TV" she said smiling all the same.

"But they aren't here" he said, she backed up into the wall and had nowhere to go. He leaned in and kissed her. They were kissing for a while until they heard someone coming and broke apart wiping their faces, trying not to laugh.

"Bianca, Candice is back. She needs you to go get Candy and change her nappy" Matthew said looking at the both of them curiously.

"Ok, I am coming now" Bianca said. She walked out of the house and to the driveway. Children ran put of the car and started rolling around on the grass.

"Hello, everything go ok?" Bianca asked, taking Candy from her cousin and pulling a disgusted face. "She stinks"

"I know. I would do it but i am helping Sirius with the bags. You two can do it" Candice said smiling before walking inside.

"There is always an excuse" Bianca said. She held the baby arms distance away from her as they walked into the house and up the stairs. James didn't have anything else to do so he followed he around like a lost dog (Sirius).

She walked into her room and put the baby on the bed.  
"Pass me that bag please" James lifted it up and looked inside for a nappy and a few other items.

"Ok, lets see what you have left for me" Bianca said to the baby. Candice smiled as her nappy was opened and their faces changed dramatically.

"It smells like shit" James said.

"Well it is" Bianca said, using baby wipes to get rid of it. She took out special cream that got his attention.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It is nappy rash cream" she answered.

"What does it do?"

"It stops nappy rash" she replied obviously. She quickly put another nappy on and fixed her clothes.

"There we go. Now you smell clean" Bianca said picking the baby and flinging the dirty nappy in James' face. "Can you put that in the bin for me?"

He didn't have time to say no because she already walked out the door and down the stairs again.  
When they were in the living room most of the children were in their swimming costumes and ready to have some fun in the sun.

Candice made her way to Bianca, "Ok, so Malik, Matthew, Joshua, Tanisha and Tiana are ready. Sarah is almost done and then we just have to put someone to sleep."

"Ok well go help Sarah while I put Candy to sleep. Then the boys can watch them for a while so we can get dressed." Bianca said. The boys were allowed to get dressed in the bathrooms and the children waited outside impatiently.

---------------

Bianca was in her room feeding Candice a bottle and humming to herself. The baby soon fell asleep to the sound of her voice. She took her same spot on the bed and Candice walked in.  
They both looked for the right swimmers to wear and couldn't decide.

"Let's wear our bikinis" Candice said grinning.

"Candice I have to because I know you have hidden all of my others" Bianca said rolling her eyes. Candice handed Bianca an aqua colored bikini and her black short-shorts.

"What are you going to wear?" Bianca asked, softly.

Candice held up her favorite pink bikini and white skirt.  
"I don't think you could try any harder if you wanted to seduce him" Bianca stated. They poked their tongues out at each other before getting change. One in the bathroom and the other in the room.

They heard the cries of annoyed children and went downstairs with the phone and a baby monitor. Candice went outside and let everyone get in the pool but Bianca had to check to make sure the stove was off and the door was locked.

When everything looked like it was in place she went outside. She put all the towels together and sat on the edge of the pool, next to James, Sirius and Candice.

"Its all good" Candice commented smiling at her cousins.

"Yeah, i think you're right." Bianca agreed.

"Oh, your mum will be calling later tonight to check up on things. My mum probably will as well, to make sure Candice is still alive" Candice commented.

"You two are the strongest girls we know" James said out of the blue.

"Huh?" they chorused.

"What he meant was that you to are young and do so much" Sirius told.

"O, well yeah, we have a big family so I guess we have to." Bianca said.

"We are use to it now" Candice said.

"Have you ever just had like breakdown?"

"Yes we have, but we are always together so we deal with it together" Candice answered.

"Yep, Street Kids for life" Bianca said.

"Ok, well I have done enough tanning, let's swim." Candice said. She jumped into the water splashing everyone in the process.

"Are you going to get in?" James asked Bianca still sitting on the edge.

"It is so cold" she said.

"Don't worry, I will keep you warm."

"If you even splash me I will kill you" Bianca threatened. _Too late... _

He grabbed onto her legs and slid her into the pool. She squealed as the cold water covered her body. James gave her an innocent smile, but she hit him over the head.

"You got my hair wet. Now I have to wash it again" she said.

"Well it looks nice wet" he said stupidly.

"Are you saying it looks ugly when it I dry?"

"No, it looks nice however you have it"

"Good answer" she commented before swimming over to the other side of the pool and sitting on one of the steps. He followed and they sat talking for a few minutes and laughing when they noticed Candice and Sirius making out.

"Not around the kids" James yelled at them. Sirius stuck his rude finger up and continued kissing his girlfriend.

"Watch this" Bianca whispered to James.

"Candice. If you keep kissing him you will get an ugly pash rash on your face" Bianca yelled at her cousin. I a second Candice pulled away and started wiping her face. Bianca and James burst out laughing at their reaction.

"You guys are so mean" Sirius said as he and Candice sat with them by the steps.

"No we're not. We are kind and loving" Bianca said batting her eyelashes.

"I'll show you kind and loving" Candice said. She jumped on Bianca's back and started tickling her neck. Bianca squealed and flung her arms around.

Candice continued while the boys just watched in amusement. Bianca grabbed onto Candie's arm and twisted it. They were now fighting as best as they could in the water. The younger kids decided to join in.

Soon everyone was fighting and splashing one another. Bianca hid behind James and soon the splashing ended. Everyone was having a good time in the pool and the kids were very amused when their fingers looked like prunes.

Candice was explaining where all the adults went for the weekend when Bianca heard a noise coming from the table. She wrapped herself in a towel and noticed a crying noise coming from the baby monitor.

She walked inside and up the stairs into the room. She picked up the baby and put on a swimming costume. She walked back down the stairs and outside.

"Hey everyone. Look who finally woke up" Bianca said, walking to the pool edge.

The other teenagers turned around and smiled.  
"Baby is awake" Candice stated.

The rest of the afternoon was the same. Children splashing in the pool. Candy enjoyed playing in her floaty and soon the temperature was getting cold. The children got out of the pool and went inside.

Bianca whistled once again, "Line up" she said and as usual the kids did as they were told.

"Ok now all of you need to have a shower so this is going to b very hard. Tanisha, Tiana and Sarah can have a bath together while Matthew, Malik and Joshua have a shower." Candice explained.

"Ok, everyone go get your pajamas and come back here" Bianca said. "Boys, you can go home and have a shower"

"But what about you guys. Don't you need our help?" Sirius asked.

"We will wash the kids and when you are done come back and watch them while we have our showers" Bianca said.

"What about Candy?" James asked.

"We will put her in the rocker and she can watch until it is her turn" Bianca answered.

James and Sirius sad goodbye and walked home to have showers.

The water was put in the bath and the girls jumped in happily. Malik, Matthew and Joshua climbed into the shower and enjoyed washing themselves and talking together.

Bianca washed the girl's hair and soon they were finished. Candice watched the boys and made sure they didn't slip or anything dangerous like that. The baby in the rocker was having a great time watching water and bubbles splash across the bathroom.

-----------------

James and Sirius went home to have a nice warm shower and put something comfortable on. They walked in the door and said hello to their parents for a while. James showered upstairs and Sirius downstairs.

Twenty minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go.  
"Where are you going?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"To the girls" James said.

"I thought you were going to stay longer" she said.

"Mum we told you we will b e busy the whole weekend" James said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Potter. Tomorrow night you can cook us heaps of food and we will listen to whatever you have to say" Sirius proposed. James smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I will hold you to that" she said. They both kissed her on the cheek and left.

When they arrived at Bianca's house they walked in and saw the kids bathed and playing snap with a pack of cards. Candice came down the stairs.

"Ok boys big favor. Can you give Candy her bottle while we have showers?" she didn't let them respond as she gave he baby to Sirius. "He bottle is in the kitchen bench. It should be ok but check it before you give it to her. By checking I don't mean drink it i mean test it to see if it is too hot"

They just stood there as she ran upstairs again. Sirius looked at James and they both shrugged. Taking their seats on the couch they tested on their hand like Candice told them and gave the bottle t the baby.

She drank for a while until she started fidgeting and making frustrated noises.  
"You need to hold it up more" Tanisha said, looking up from her game. "I'll show you" She joined them and tilted the bottle so it was almost facing the ceiling.

"Thanks" they said. She smiled and rejoined her game. Candy finally finished her bottle and they didn't know what to do next.

"Tanisha, what do we do now?" Sirius asked.

"Sit her up on your lap and rub her back. She should burp sometime" she answered still concentrating on the game.

They did as they were told and the baby let out a very loud burp.  
"That's my kind of girl" Sirius said smiling down at her.

"Sirius, she is four months old" James stated.

"I know I am just saying."

"Ok we are back" Candice said walking into the room with Bianca. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing, but Sirius does want to go out with your sister." James stated.

"Which one?"

"Candy" he answered.

"That's not fair, just because her arse is smaller than mine" Candice said.

"Ok well continue with the discussion. I am going give them their dinner." Bianca said.

In the kitchen she dished up many plates o-f food she made earlier, warmed it up and gave it to the kid. They sat on their previously blown-up mattresses watching Peter Pan and eating.

Soon they drifted to sleep and Bianca, Candice, James, Candy and Sirius were the only ones awake.  
They put the baby in her rocker and huddled together on the couch.  
"Goodnight. See you in the morning." Bianca said.

"Nighty Night" Candice replied.

"Night" the boys said and soon the teenagers were sleeping peacefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... well it is finlly finished. You have no idea how long it took for me to write that chapter. So I hope you like it and I will try to update soon.

Please leave reviews, i really love checking my emails to see reviews. I get excited.  
You have gotton this far.

Thanks again,  
Bianca


	12. Day 2

Hey people!

Well here is the chapter... sorry it took so long but it is the holidays now so you might a bit more chapters now. Well enjoy the chapter and I hope for feedback.

Bianca

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Day 2

The next morning screaming was heard and the four teenagers woke up abruptly. They looked around to see the girls being chased by three boys dressed in Power Ranger outfits. The baby in the rocker was screaming her lungs out and the television was playing loudly.

Bianca whistled loudly, "Line up" she yelled still waking up. Candice nursed her younger sister and the boys sat there watching the children come running from all directions. They stood in lines and waited.

"Why are you running around at... 7:30 in the morning?" she asked looking at the clock on the wall and groaning.

"We woke up and started having some fun" Matthew answered.

"But you woke us up, you woke the baby up and house is already a mess" she pointed out; they all looked at her with sad faces.

"Ok well we're all up now. I will make you breakfast just try not to make to much noise" Bianca said, walking away.

She was followed by Candice who made a bottle for her sister.  
"Hey did your mum call last night?" she asked.

"I can't remember. She will probably call later anyway" Bianca said taking out a pan and making pancakes.

"Ok well I better go see if the boys are alive" Candice said leaving the kitchen.

An hour later breakfast was finally finished and the children sat around the table waited impatiently. "Alright everyone, eat up" Bianca dished food up for the young ones and helped them cut it.

Sirius was holding Candy because he finished eating first.  
"So what is on the agenda for today?" he asked, tickling the baby.

"Well-" Bianca started when the phone rang. "Quiet everyone, pretend you are not here"

"Hello?" Bianca said into the phone. "Hey mum"

"Hi honey, how is everything going?" she heard her mother asked quietly.

"Fine mum"

"Are you sure? Everything sounds so quiet there. Are the children breathing?"

"They are fine mum, just eating breakfast"

"Ok well I am calling to tell you that we will be back around 6 o'clock tonight. Everyone will be coming over once we are back"

"Oh mum, another party and on a Sunday,. I am really tired" Bianca complained. Candice heard this and started hitting herself with a spoon.

"Yes we all want to catch up and see each other again"

"You were only gone for like a day and a half and the family went with you" Bianca stated.

"It doesn't matter" Gabriella replied.

"Well I have to go. Malik is trying to rub jam in Candy's hair. See you tonight" Bianca said to her mother before hanging up the phone.

The children ate happily and without complications until the boys started flinging left over at everyone. Bianca and Candice had to send them into the other room and wash their hands. Children were scattered all around the house finding something interesting to do.

"Line up!" Bianca yelled, whistling and getting their attention. They did as they were told as usual and waited for instructions. Bianca took Candy from James and went upstairs the change her clothes and nappy. Candice was left in charge.

"Alright, now your parents are coming back tonight and we will be having a party so I need you to make as little mess as possible. We don't have anything planned today but I have decided to take you to the park." the children smiled and cheered, but stopped when Candice folded her arms and waited.

_They stop instantly like she is Professor Dumbledore at the beginning of each year. Sirius thought to himself. _

"Ok Tanisha, Tiana and Sarah go into Bianca's room and when she is finished with Candy she will help you get dressed." Candice explained and they walked upstairs obediently.

"Malik, Matthew, Joshua and Adin go into Aunty Gabriella's room and get changed. James and Sirius will help you" Candice ordered and they ran upstairs. James and Sirius followed slowly glancing worriedly at Candice before leaving.

The only people left were Jordy, Keagan, Jamey, Nicolas and Jesse. Candice looked at them.  
"Well you can come to the park with us. I'm not sure what Nick is doing, but you can call him later" she said "Now go get changed somewhere"

She sighed and walked up the stairs into Bianca's room. Baby Candice was lying on the bed between pillows making noises and blowing bubbles while Bianca helped Tanisha with her hair.

"You can get changed and I will help them" Candice said. Bianca smiled gratefully and walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

When she was fully changed and her hair was fixed she made her way into the bedroom and the girls were ready as well as Candice. There was screaming coming from the next room and they exchanged glances.

"I'll go." Bianca shook her head walking into her parent's room. She found the boys jumping on the bed, half clothed. James was trying to get Malik and Sirius in a very awkward position on the floor.

"HEY! What is going on?" Bianca exclaimed. They stopped and let James and Sirius dress them properly. Once they were done they left the room quietly.

"You make it look easy" James said sighing and walking out of the room to get changed, Sirius soon following.

"So you think" she mumbled to herself, leaving the room and closing the door.

--------------------------------

An hour later everyone was at the park relaxing or playing some kind of game. The children were on the swings and the boys were playing soccer. James, Sirius, Candice and Bianca were sitting on the grass with baby Candy squealing excitedly.

"I am so tired. I think I am about to fall asleep any second" Sirius said yawning.

"I feel the same way" Bianca replied.

"I think we all do but it wont be for much longer" James said.

"Maybe for you, but we have a family party after this. You get to go home and sleep for hours" Candice said moodily.

"Man! Does you family ever sleep?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"Their excuse they are morning people, but Candice and I are the complete opposite" Bianca answered.

"Yo Bianca, Candice! Yu want to play soccer with us?" Jordy said walking up to the group.

"We have to look after Candy" Bianca said.

"You go play, I'll look after her" Candice said.

"Are you sure?" Candice nodded, "Alright. James, Sirius I am about to teach you how to play soccer." Bianca said getting up and following Jordy to the middle of the field.

"have you ever played soccer before?" Jordy asked James and Sirius looking at the ball. They shook their heads.

"Well basically you have to get this ball into the goal at each end of the field with you feet. You can't touch it with your hands" Bianca said. They raised their eyebrows.

"Ok so we have to kick the ball into the goals?" Sirius repeated. "Sound easy enough"

"Ok. Ready?" Bianca grinned evilly.

The ball was kicked and they all ran towards it. Sirius got the ball and simply turned around ready to kick it but the ball was stolen by Bianca running in the opposite direction.

"Hey, that's cheating" Sirius yelled when she scored.

"No it isn't. The game would be too easy if it was" she yelled.

The game continued and soon the score was 20-0. Three guesses who was winning.  
"I give up" James said.

"Aww, giving up so soon?" Bianca mocked.

"Yes I am" he retorted.

"I never knew it was in your vocabulary" she said.

"It isn't" a voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter watching them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. How are you today?" Bianca asked kindly.

"Very well thank you. How about yourself?" Mr. Potter replied.

"A bit tired but nothing I can't handle" she answered.

"What are you playing?" Mr Potter asked as Mrs. Potter left to go sit with Candice and the baby.

"it is called Soccer. I'm trying to teach the boys but Jamsey here is giving up" she explained.

"Since when do you give up?" his father asked

"I don't but this is an exception" James added "So what are you doing here?"

"Just came by to say hello and see how everything is going. We have a... Appointment" he said carefully.

"Well I am going to say hello to Mrs. Potter" Bianca said, taking a hint and walking away.

"Another meeting with Dumbledore? How many have you had already?" James wondered out loud.

"Not sure around 4. Anyway, I don't know what time we will be back, we shouldn't be too long but you have the keys and if not get the girls to jump through the window" his father answered with the same smile he would use. It gets on everyone's nerves, especially Lily.

"Alright, we will see you later" James said. Mrs. Potter said goodbye as well and they both left.

-------------------------

"Your mum is so cute. She offered to baby-sit sometime" Candice commented standing up with baby Candice on her hip.

"So where were we?" Sirius asked interrupting what James was about t play. "Lets continue the game"

"I wanna play. Can you watch Candice for a while?" Candice asked handing the baby to her cousin.

"Yeah"

They were at the park for most of the day enjoying themselves and relaxing until Bianca's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Bianca, mum and dad are coming home and we have to buy the food" Nick started, "They are suppose to be having a party tonight and we are screwed if they come back to an empty house"

"Nick I cant do everything. I have been looking after a million kids this weekend" Bianca whined.

"I know but I have to pick up Belinda and then pick up something else for mum. Can you please get the food?" he almost begged.

She sighed, "Fine but you owe me big time" and hung up.

"Please tell me that was Nick saying he is going to take them all away from us and we are going to the beach to get a tan?" Candice said hopefully.

"That was Nick saying that we now have to get the food for the party tonight" Bianca answered standing up and packing everything.

"Oh man! I am going to kick him in the balls later" Candice said. She whistled and called all the children in line. "Ok kids. We now have the challenge of going to shop and buying all the food for the party tonight. This is a big deal so you have to be on your best behavior and you will get a reward later"

"Now Tanisha, Tiana, Sarah and Adin can go with James and Sirius in their car and Malik, Joshua, Matthew can come with me and Candice in ours. Please be good" Bianca said. The children ran to the car and waited to get the best seat.

------------------------------------------

"Malik, stop hitting Joshua and keep your arms in the car" Candice yelled into the back seat.

"Bianca, are we there yet?" Candice asked rocking the baby on her lap.

"We are now" Bianca said. They all got out the car and so did James, Sirius and the girls. They walked into the shop and James and Sirius took two trolleys, and placed the girls in.

Sirius took the other trolley where Candice was sitting and pushed in down the isle behind Bianca and Candice. They walked through 10 different isles and took almost everything they saw on the shelf.

They stopped for a moment and Candice thought of any other things she missed. It was very quiet. _Too quiet._

"Bianca?" Candice said slowly.

"Yeah" she replied turning around.

"Where are the boys?"

"I thought they were behind us" Bianca said.

"Ok, I am not going to panic. Just breathe. I'll go this way you go the other. James, Sirius just go to the counter, we will meet you there" Candice said getting very frustrated.

Walking in opposite directions Bianca and Candice split up. Candice searched near the refrigerators. She heard a familiar voice and followed it.

"Ready or not here I come" she turned around to see Joshua covering his eyes and counting. She groaned to herself.

"Josh, where is Matthew and Malik?" she asked patiently.

"We are playing hide and seek. Do you wanna play?" he asked.

"Alright" they searched under shelves until she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She took Joshua's hand and dragged him to the frozen food section.

"FOUND YOU!" Josh yelled. He opened a freezer door and out fell Matthew and Malik with ice in their hair, big smiles on their faces but shivering uncontrollably. Candice took them to the bathroom and let them stand under the heaters to dry up before walking to the counter to help her cousin.

"Where were they?" Sirius asked looking at their flushed faces.

"Playing hide and seek. Matthew and Malik hid in the freezers" she answered rolling her eyes. James and Sirius roared with laughter at the good ideas these children have come up with lately.

"Nice one" James said.

"Don't encourage them" Bianca said hitting him on the arm, although not able to remove the smile on her face. They put the food into the trunks of their car and drove home quickly.

"Alright I will help them get changed into their clothes" Candice said dragging Sirius up the stairs with her.

"Let's play a game" Bianca suggested.

"Are you serious? You parents and family will be here in half an hour" James said

"We can have a race to see who can clean up the fastest. I will do the kitchen and backyard. You do the dining room and upstairs." she explained.

"What do I get in return?" she asked.

"Not what you're thinking." she answered. "GO!"

They were off. James moved the couches and everything back in to its position and fixed cushions. He picked up the children's clothes lying around and fixed the curtains. They were wilting from all the weight Malik put on it.

Bianca was in the kitchen packing everything away with enormous speed. She packed the food away. She took the alcohol out for the adults later. Fixed the bench, got rid of all the bags and washed the dishes.

When she was done with that she ran into the backyard. She deflated the blowup toys and removed them from the water. She picked up towels that were left there and put them in the washing basket.

----------------------------------

"Alright, who do you ant to change?" Candice asked looking at the room full of children waiting to be changed.

"Well not the boys, they move round too much" he answered looking at Malik, Matthew and Joshua smiling evilly.

"Well you can't change the girls. They may be young but they are still girls and I can't have you perving on them." Candice said again.

"Well what do I do?" he asked sighing.

Well I will change the girls and I will help you with the boys" she said. "Alright Tanisha, Tiana and Sarah. Go get your clothes" she said. The girls went through their bag and came back with matching clothes.

Candice changed their clothes quickly because they didn't move as much. They were all wearing matching top and skirts but each a different color.

Candice sighed, "Now for the boys"

They slowly approached the boys and with one quick movement took the by the hand and started undressing them. They started screaming and kicking their legs at the same time thinking it was fun.  
"Boy if you don't stop you will never have ice-cream for the rest of your life!" Candice yelled at them. They immediately stopped and looked at Candice sadly.

"You said that the last time" Joshua said.

"Well I didn't mean it then. But i do now" she said not looking at them in the eye. They changed them quickly and the boys ran out of the room when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Great, I was hoping for a break" Candice mumbled. She made sure Baby Candice was sleeping ok on Bianca's bed before walking downstairs and opening the door. To her surprise she found Mrs. Potter smiling at them. James and Bianca joined them at the door.

"Hello, I am sorry to do this too you but I need the boys back. Is that alright?" she asked politely.

"Of course it is. Thank you for letting us borrow them for the weekend." Bianca said pushing them out the door. "We will see you around" she said. They both kissed their boyfriends, Mrs. Potter and closed the door.

"Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

"What is the time?" Candice asked tiredly.

"It is six-twenty" she answered. Their eyes opened widely and ran into the dining room.

"OK kids we are going to get changed. Please be good." Candice said. They both ran upstairs and took separate showers. Bianca changed into a brown, knee-length skirt and gold singlet top. Candice changed into a black, knee-length skirt and white singlet top. They use to dress the same when they were young and haven't quite got rid of the habit.

They ran downstairs made sure the house looked ok and were happy to see all the children watching TV quietly. The door opened and Brian and Gabriella walked in.

"Hello everyone" Gabriella said. Bianca and Candice greeted them and sat down.

"Wow, everything is so tidy and quiet" Brian said looking at the children.

"We should ask you to baby-sit more often" Gabriella said.

"NO!" they both yelled.

Bianca's parents laughed and took their bags upstairs. They came down dressed in other clothes and went to the kitchen. Gabriella started making food and Brian got the music ready.

For the rest of the night Candice and Bianca sat on the couch watching people walk in and out, up and down. They soon fell asleep even with the music playing loudly in the background.

Nick tried to wake them up but they didn't listen. He picked Bianca up and took her upstairs outing her in the bed and did the same to Candice. The party went on and they slept through the whole thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! The chapter you may have been waiting for.  
I hope you enjoyed it. I feel tired from writing it.

Well another chapter may be on its way when the right ideas come to me.  
Thanks for reading.

Bianca

P.S. Please Review


	13. An Exciting Day

Hey people!

Well here is another chapter and I hope you like it. Please give me some feedback so I can work with it and make my story better and more enjoyable. If you have any ideas let me know as well.

Ok you can start reading...

Bianca

P.S. thanks you sooo much to the people that have reviewed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: An Exciting Day

The next morning Bianca and Candice woke up to find themselves still in their skirts. They looked around trying to remember how they got upstairs. They shrugged and rolled out of bed walking downstairs for some much needed coffee.

Walking into the kitchen they were greeted by Gabriella, Brian, Belinda and Nick. They just smiled and made coffee not saying a word.  
"Morning girls" Gabriella said happily.

"Mmmmmmmm" they groaned in response.

"Mum just let me wake up on this coffee first." Bianca said. They sat next to Belinda as she spoke with the others.

"Well we were thinking of the church not far from here" she said. Candice's eyes opened excitedly.

"THE WEDDING!" she exclaimed not very tired. Bianca doing the same.

"Yes, and while you are here can you please be my bridesmaids?" Belinda asked.

"I thought we already were?" Candice said.

"Well now it is confirmed" Belinda answered.

"I was thinking" Nick said out of the blue, "I don't want to wait a few months before we get married. It has to be this month because Bianca and Candice also go back to school"

"Nick that is too soon." Belinda said.

"No it isn't. We don't really need to worry about the food because the family can make it. All we need to do it book the church and the hall for the reception." he explained.

"What about my dress?" she asked.

"Well why don't you go and look for your dress today? I will go look for my suit" Nick suggested.

"Wait, can we bring dates to the wedding?" Candice asked.

"Of course." Belinda said straight away.

"So are we going to go look for our dresses or not?" Bianca asked getting up. "Give us twenty minutes to get changed and we can go" Candice followed as they ran up the stairs doing the usual routine of showers and changing.

Twenty minutes later they were dressed and ready to go. They all said goodbye and got into Belinda's car. They drove for a while until they parked the car and walked through the street stopping in bridal stores.

The first store was called Weddings. they walked in and looked around. They found four dresses that stood out and Belinda went to try them on. The first dress had spaghetti straps and fell straight to the ground.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"No, too boring" Candice said, pushing her back in.

The second dress made her look like a snow ball. "Now way" she said, turning around.  
The third dress was too revealing and the fourth dress had too much lace.

They decided against all the dresses, put them back on the shelf and moved to the next store called Lilies.

There were nice dresses there but it just didn't have 'The Dress' she wanted so they left and walked through the street some more.  
"So what colour did you have in mind for the bridesmaid dresses?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. I was kind of thinking made a baby pink or baby blue. What do you think?" Belinda questioned.

"Definitely baby pink" Candice said.

"Of course you would say that, but i have to agree" Bianca said.

"Ok, well we can have a look in this shop" Belinda said opening the door and walking in.

They walked into sophisticated looking shop with racks and racks of dresses. They split up and looked through everything. There was so much that they knew they would find the right thing in there somewhere.

Half an hour later they met near the change room each with ten dresses in their arms.  
"Ok I have five dresses for Belinda and five for us." Bianca said handing five dresses to Belinda and showing Candice the other five.

"Me too" Candice said.

"Alright well you girls change first then I will change after" Belinda said pushing them into the change rooms. The first dress that they tried on fit them alright but it didn't seem like the perfect dress.

They changed many times and were beginning to get inpatient until Bianca spotted the dress on the shelf. It was a light pink halter dress that wrapped around the front and was pinned with a diamond broach on the side. It fell to the floor and was perfect length for them both.

"It's beautiful" Belinda said, "You so have to try it on"

They tried it on and came out of the dressing room at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Looking at their appearance in the mirror they nodded to Belinda who jumped up happily and hugged them.

"Now all we have to do it find you dress and the rest is easy" Bianca said.

"The rest?" Candice asked.

"Hello... shoes and accessories. Are we going to show up with no shoes on" Bianca stated.

"Oh. Of course not. Now we are going to change back and you can start with these dresses" Candice said.

Belinda took five dresses at a time and sighed walking into the change rooms.  
"Don't worry we will find the right dress, somewhere in this pile" Bianca said encouragingly.

Dress, after dress, after dress and still nothing that really stood out. The pile grew smaller and soon nothing was left. They sighed and as they put everything back in its right spot and left the store.

"Let's get something to eat and talk about it" Belinda suggested. They stopped in the street near a Cafe' and bought coffee and sandwiches.

"I'm sure we will find something today" Bianca said.

"Yeah, I hope so because your brother wants to get married soon and I need my dress." she answered.

"Ok well let's think here" Candice started, "When you were younger what did you picture your perfect wedding dress to look like?"

"I don't know. I always wanted something without straps and a few diamonds of something shiny on it."

"That's good we have a start. Did you want it in to fall straight down or curve out like a balloon?" Bianca asked.

"Definitely a balloon shaped dress." Belinda told.

"Then this will be a bit easier. We have just ruled out like a million dresses now all we have to do is searched for something that has at least two of those features." Candice said.

They sat and enjoyed their coffee for a while discussing in great detail everything to do with the wedding.  
"Well you don't have to worry about the bouquet because my mum is really good at that stuff. She made the flowers for my aunties wedding last time" Candice said. "Just tell her what flower and what style and she will do the rest"

"Alright. Well I think we should keep looking. I have to be back by 4." Belinda said. They walked through the street once again looking and looking. Time passed by and frustration was shown on their faces.

Finally giving up for the day they walked back to the car. Before getting in Belinda spotted a shop across the street with the most amazing dress she had ever seen.  
"Oh My God!" she said. Candice and Bianca followed her eyes and grinned.

"Come on. We have nothing too loose" Candice said they ran across the street and into the shop. They were greeted by a lady smiling.

"Hello, how may I help you? Who is the bride?" The lady was short, plump but had a very kind nature.

"Yes I am. I was just wondering about the dress in the window. Do you have another one I could try on?" Belinda asked hopefully.

"Yes. We have one more left. Go wait by the dressing room and I will get it for you" the lady said walking away. The girls did as they were told and waited patiently. Soon the lady came back and carefully handed the dress the Belinda. She changed quickly and went silent.

"Everything ok?" Candice asked exchanging glances with Bianca. The door opened and their mouths dropped open.

"What do you think?" Belinda asked quietly.

"It's beautiful" Candice said.

Bianca smiled, "I think we have found the perfect dress"

It dress was strapless and tied up like a corset at the back. The satin material fell to the floor in the 'balloon style she wanted and had millions of diamantes' on the torso and bottom.

"That looks beautiful dear. It makes your eyes sparkle" the lady said joining them.

"Thank you. I think I might take it" Belinda said. Bianca and Candice jumped up and hugged her happily.

"Well you know what this means?" Candice said.

"I have a dress to get married in?" Belinda said.

"No, now instead of going home we can go shoe and accessory shopping" Bianca said. They paid for the dress and waked back in the other direction.

It wasn't very hard to find shoes because they could walk on thin or think heels so it didn't matter. Bianca and Candice bought a pink, strappy, thin heeled shoe with diamonds on the edges.

"O My God" Bianca said out of the blue. "You could wear my birthday shoes. Remember the shoes Candice bought me for my birthday? They would match perfectly"

"Really? I love those shoes. Do you think it would fit me?" Belinda asked.

"Yeah, you have the same size as me" Bianca answered.

"Well it looks like we are done then" Candice said. "We can find jewellery another day"

"Yeah, besides I have to go work now" Belinda said as they got into the car and drove off.

"I never knew the Ministry worked you so hard" Candice stated shocked.

"No I have two jobs remember?" Belinda said.

"Oh yeah. You work at that club right?" Bianca asked as she nodded in response.

"Cool, do you meet heaps of people?" Candice asked

"Yeah and then there are some jerks but you just call security and everything is cool" Belinda shrugged.

They continued talking until they were home again. Getting out of the car Bianca too the bags with everything they bought and took it to her room.  
"I am going to hide this from you because I know Nick will try to look at it"

Belinda and Candice went into the living and started talking to everyone again.  
"Well how did you go?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

"Very well thank you. We bought the bridesmaid dresses and mine with the shoes to match them" They went into a very detailed conversation while Candice distracted nick.

"So where is the dress anyway?" Nick asked looking around for a bag or something similar.

"We are hiding it" Candice said.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because we know you will look at it and ruin the surprise" Bianca said joining them again.

"I know your hiding spots" nick grinned

"Not all of them" Bianca retorted grinning the same.

"Well I will find it" he said.

"No you wont" Bianca said very sure of herself.

"Nick, I have to get ready for work" Belinda said interrupting the small talk.

"Alright. Bye everyone. See you soon" nick said kissing his mother, sister and cousin before leaving.

"Mum who are the groomsmen or whatever they are called?" Bianca asked sitting on the couch with Candice.

"Adrian and Phillip" she answered.

"Oh MAN!" Bianca and Candice said in unison, "You mean we have to dance with them. They are so annoying and are always looking at our boobs"

"Yes you have to dance with them and they don't look at your boobs. They are nice boys" Gabriella said.

"that's because they have looked at your boobs as well" Bianca replied.

"Stop lying." Gabriella said walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want to do now?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go lay on the grass and look at the stars?" Candice asked.

"Ok" They made their way outside and spread out on the grass looking into the now dark sky full of stars.

"Bianca, guess what" Candice said.

"You birthday is next weekend." Bianca guessed straight away.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" she asked turning her head.

"Because you always do" Bianca said.

"You know me too well"

"Of course I do. You my bestest cousin in the whole world" Bianca replied.

"Aw, I feel loved" Candice stated.

"You should"

"Good because I do" Candice said.

"Let me guess. You are making a point of it so you can try and find out what I have planned" Bianca said.

"When you say it like that it makes me sound...impatient" she replied.

"But I am right" Bianca said.

"Cant you just give me a hint?" Candice begged.

"No, I want it to be a surprise like my party was" Bianca said.

"Not even a little hint?"

"No"

"Fine" Candice said finally giving.

"Can you believe we have been on holidays for almost a month now? We will be going back to school after next month" Bianca said.

"Yeah, that should be interesting." Candice added.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them we will be going to Hogwarts?" Bianca asked rolling on her side to face Candice who did the same.

"Yes, it will be better as a surprise."

"Do you think they will get mad?" Bianca fussed.

"NO! Stop worrying besides it is only one detail we forgot to mention" Candice said. "What do you think it will be like?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it is big and it takes a long train ride to get there. Mum and dad know all the information but haven't told me yet" Bianca said.

"Yeah, same with my parents but we can worry about it more to the date" Candice said changing the subject.

"What do you think the people will be like?" Bianca asked again.

"I don't know Bianca. They are people and it isn't like we haven't met people before" Candice said.

"Anyway, I realized something. If Nick already had groomsmen or whatever then how is James and Sirius going to be our dates. They can't sit at a table by themselves of with family. It isn't fair" Bianca explained.

"Oh yeah. Well there is no way Nick will let them be his groomsmen or whatever. Maybe we will just have to go without them" Candice said.

"Yeah, it looks like it" Bianca answered.

"Well why don't we go inside and have a movie marathon again. There isn't anything else to do and I don't feel like doing more than eating chocolate." Candice suggested.

They went inside had a shower and prepared themselves. After giving each other a quick manicure and facial the movies started.

At around two-thirty in the morning they turned the movies off and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, there you go!

I hope this chapter was ok. I revealed a bit of information so I hope you like it.

More chapters to come so please keep reading and reviewing.

Thank you sooo much,

Bianca


	14. The start of a busy week

Hello,

I am sorry this chapter took a while. I was kinda upset when no one reviewed so I thought I will do a chapter for my other story before doing this one. Please review, I get all excited when you do. Even if it is criticism. At least I know if you like it or not and that people are still reading.

Please review my story; you have been great so far, so keep it up.

Thanks now you can start reading.

Bianca

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14:

The next week was a very busy one for the girls and the parents. They were all so excited about the wedding and started cooking a few days ahead. For Candice and Bianca they were now seeing all their family members basically everyday of the week.

They hardly had any time to go a visit James and Sirius with all the children running around. It felt like more than a weekend of babysitting but they couldn't complain. There was just too much excitement and they didn't want to ruin it.

It was now ONLY Monday morning and the family were over from early hours of the morning discussing food. Poor Nick and Belinda were trying their best to get off work early to help out but with both of them working two jobs it was hard.

Candice and Bianca woke up and walked downstairs in their pajamas to get coffee. They didn't care if they looked terrible. it wasn't their fault after all, babysitting is a hard job and it looks like they will be doing more of it.

They grabbed a coffee and went back upstairs to have showers. When they were actually awake they then greeted people with hugs and kisses. They sat outside away from the noise talking to Nick on the phone.

"Hey Nick" Bianca said turning it to speaker so Candice could talk and listen as well..

"Hey, how is everything going over their? It sounds hectic" he commented.

"Yeah, you could say that. My mum is organizing how the flowers should go and everyone else is planning on what food they should make and the transportation" Candice told.

"You are really pushing it. They are going to spend all week organizing food and flowers that the day before they will realize they have nothing to wear" Bianca said.

"Yeah I know, but you can tell them that hopefully Belinda and I will be there by five this afternoon and we will stay the night" Nick said.

"Bianca if you are talking to Belinda ask her what kind of flowers she wants" Gabriella's voice was heard somewhere from inside the house.

"Ok well I will let you go and just call Belinda if you need her. See you tonight" Nick said ending the call.

"Well Candie, dial Belinda's number" Bianca said. Candice did and they waited.

"Hello?" Belinda's voice said.

"Hey Belinda, its Candice and Bianca" Candie said.

"Hey guys, how is everything going?" she asked nervously. "I feel really bad for making them do everything"

"Don't be they are having a great time. Everyone is really excited, but thy want to know what kind of flowers you want for the bouquet?" Bianca said.

"Um... it is their choice. Probably tulips or roses. They can decide because they know better" Belinda answered. ?"Nick told you we are coming tonight didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah he did" Candice answered.

"Ok, I'm sorry guys but I have to go. I will see you tonight" Belinda said ending the call as well.

Candice and Bianca sighed, "What are we going to do today?" Candice asked.

"That usual, keep the kids out of the way and make sure the parents don't kill each other" Bianca answered.

"Where do we start?"

"No idea. Let's just start with the parents" Bianca said. They walked back into the house and couldn't hear themselves even think.

They stood in the middle of the living room. Bianca had an idea and whistled loudly. Children from all over came running and stood in their line in order of age. The parents were silent as they watched.

"Oh, sorry kids I was trying to make the parents be quiet. I will call you later ans we can do something" Bianca said. The kids groaned as they ran back to wherever they were.

"Ok, now that you are all quiet I can speak. I apologize now if anything I say may be rude but it is the only way to help. Now Taryn you are doing the flowers. Belinda said that you can choose between roses or tulips. Do you need anyone else to help you with that?" Bianca asked.

"No" Taryn answered.

"Now I am guessing that the rest of you are doing the food. Do you know what you are making?" Candice asked.

"So Gabriella, Gina, Maralyn, Aunty Pat, Debbie and Aunty Precilla are cooking the food. Why don't you all sit at the table and write down everything you need to make, when you should make it, how long it would take and how you are going to get it to the hall before the wedding" Bianca said.

The parents looked at them before walking to the table and sitting down. Gabriella and Taryn walked up to them.

"Thanks for the help" Taryn said.

"But don't ever talk to us like that again" Gabriella said.

"Yes because the next time we will hit not matter how old you are" Taryn added.

"Ok sorry mama" they both said as the mothers walked away.

"You got us i trouble" Candice said.

"Yes but now I can hear what you say" Bianca said.

"Alright but next time shut up because I don't wan t to get my arse kicked but my mother" Candice commented as they went to find the kids.

--------------------------------------------

James and Sirius were very bored. They were sitting at the table with Mrs. Potter as she talked with them. They promised to spend a day with her and right now she was talking about something. They weren't really paying attention.

"Don't you agree?" Mrs. Potter said bringing them back to reality.

"Um...yeah" Sirius said.

"Sure" James added.

"You have no idea what I was talking about did you?" she asked knowingly.

"Not really" James said.

"Sorry"

"Alright well how about I make you something to eat" she said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I'm bored" Sirius complained when she was gone.

"Me too. We have to get out of here" James said.

"We can't your mum will get upset" Sirius said. Usually he wouldn't care but Mrs. Potter has done so much for him so he decided to stay.

"Mum how long is the food going to take?" James asked.

"Not sure honey, why?" she asked.

"Can we wait outside for it and when it is ready you can come and get us" James suggested.

"Alright" Mrs. Potter knew very well what they would rather do.

They smiled and kissed her on the cheek before going outside.

----------------------------------------

"Kids lets go play outside and leave the parents alone" Bianca yelled. They all screamed excitedly and ran outside. Bianca and Candice slowly followed and sat on the grass with them in a circle.

Candice had an idea, "Ok everyone, we are going to do some stretches. Then we can make a dance and show the parents later". The little ballerinas smiled excitedly and the boys frowned.

"Can we do c walk in it?" Adin asked.

"Do you know how?" Bianca asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Ryan taught all the boys how to" he answered.

"Ok sure" Bianca said. They all sat and stretched their muscles before standing up. They waited for their instructions.

------------------

James and Sirius took a step outside and the first thing they noticed was Candice, Bianca and the children sitting in a circle. They all stood up and dusted their clothes off.

"Hey guys" James said. They both greeted their girlfriends and said hello to the kids.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"We are going to make a dance because the adult are planning the stuff for my brothers wedding." Bianca answered.

"You can help us if you want" Candice said. They nodded and waited.

"Ok girls stand in a line at the front. Adin and Matthew stand together on the side and Joshua and Malik stand together on the other side." Bianca organized.

"Girls you spin around twice and then boy's crip walk to the middle" Candice said while Bianca went to go get the CD player.

"You two are all about the dancing huh?" Sirius commented watching the girls practice their spinning.

"Well there was nothing else to do and we decided to teach them something we know we are good at" she replied.

Bianca finally came back and started the music. They were dancing for a few minutes until the boys lost interest and soon the rest did.

"Alright well you can play games on the grass or something" Bianca aid sitting down again with Candice and the boys.

"So what have you been up too? We haven't seen you in ... I can't even remember" Candice said looking at the boys.

"Well we are supposed to be spending the day with my mum but she is in the kitchen" James said.

"You ditched your mum?" Candice asked raising her eyebrows.

"No she let us come out here" Sirius said.

"Uh Oh! That's even worse" Bianca commented.

"What?" James asked.

"She is angry at you" Bianca answered.

"How do you know?" Sirius questioned.

"Because you were supposed to be spending the day with her and you are sitting outside with your girlfriends. What do you think that says to her?" Candice explained.

"That you have no time for your mother" Bianca continued, "Go back inside and she will probably be sitting on the couch reading. Don't be fooled she will look fine but on the inside she is pissed off"

"You better go in there and spend the rest of the day with your mother and we might see you later" Candice said pushing them in the direction on the house with not so much as a kiss, which made Sirius a bit upset.

------------------------

"Mum we're back" James said.

Just as the girls told them Mrs. Potter was sitting on the couch reading a cooking magazine. She looked up to acknowledge them and returned to her mag. The boys exchanged glances before sitting on either side of her and staring her down with an innocent look.

They sat there for a while, "I know what you are trying to do and it isn't working" she said not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"What can we do to make it up to you? We will even dress up in women's clothes if it will make you laugh" Sirius proposed.

"Yeah, Sirius really loves doing that" James added.

"Yeah... wait HEY!"

"No its ok boys. I understand it is boring hanging out with you old mum" she said sadly.

"Mum you are only 36" James said.

"Yeah and your not that boring" Sirius told although getting and very serious look from James, "We love your boringness"

"Thanks Sirius, it means a lot" Mrs. Potter said unenthusiastically.

"Don't listen to Sirius. You know we love you" James said.

"Especially for your food. You're a great cook" Sirius grinned.

"AND mother"

"Alright boys. Why don't we go make some cookies or something" Mrs. potter said getting up and walking into the kitchen. James followed and slapped Sirus over the head on his way.

"OW!"

-------------------------------------

"Bianca, I'm bored" Tanisha said

"Sorry sweetie but we can't go inside because the parents are very busy and may get angry if we distract them" Bianca answered.

"Well how long until we can go in there?" Tiana asked.

"Um... Nick will be here in an hour and then I think it will be safe to go in my room and do each others make-up" Bianca answered. "Think you can wait that long?"

"YES!" they said running away.

"Have you seen Candy today?" Bianca asked wondering where their little baby has been.

"Mum said that dad was looking after her for the day" Candice answered looking over her sunglasses.

"It's going to be one busy week hey" Bianca said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Nick is going to get married this weekend. I remember him telling us that he wanted to be a free agent and go clubbing every night" Candice reminisced.

"Our baby is growing up" they chorused laughing.

"Well at least mum won't have to make sure he stays out of trouble. That's Belinda's job now" Bianca said.

"Poor girl"

"I know. All alone in a house with the troll" Bianca commented.

"How many times have I told you not to call me a troll? And I am not that bad" Nick said getting out of his car.

"You have to admit the name suits you and I thought you were only going to be here in an hour" Bianca said.

"Yeah, I snuck out" he answered walking towards the house.

"Something a true Street Kid would say" Candice added.

"Thank you"

"Well we should warn you that they are very moody in there and you may want to wear a hector protector" Bianca said giggling at her own joke.

"I'll be fine" Nick said carefully walking into a house with screaming adults.

"What's a hector protector?" Candice asked.

"You know the thing men wear in their pants so the ball doesn't hurt the jewels down there" Bianca explained. Candice gave her a blank look.

"You know to guard the fruit in the basket" Bianca said.

"What?"

Bianca sighed, "To protect their dick and nut sack"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Candice said finally understanding the very simple concept. Bianca just rolled her eyes and enjoyed lying in the sun.

"Hey guys" they both looked up and saw Belinda parking the car.

"Let me guess, you snuck out of work" Bianca said. "And it was Nick's idea"

"Yeah how did you know?" she asked walking towards them.

"Because he is inside" Candice answered.

"Ok. We need to talk about hair and make-up. I have a hair and make-up stylist coming to my house in the morning. I was thinking if you have your hair loose and straight with some tied up with a diamond clip" Belinda said. The girls nodded excitedly.

"So you will be sleeping at my house that night so we can be together and organized. Make-up will be easy and simple. Just pink eye shadow, blush and clear lip gloss. Sorry I can't go into detail but I better get inside"

"Don't worry. Hair and make-up isn't a big deal for us. As long as you know what you want then it's cool" Bianca said. "We can talk about it on the night"

"Thank you so much" Belinda said.

"I think we better go inside with her so she isn't killed" Candice said

"Good idea" Bianca replied. They got up and went inside making sure all the children were with them.

When they walked through the door it was a mad house. Taryn was finished with the flowers. She ordered them and organized which ones she was going to use and how.

The food was planned they knew what they were making but now they were explaining it all to Nick and Belinda.

"Let's go into my room for a while" Bianca said.

"Ok"

Hours passed and the noise was still loud as ever. They did all the girls make up and the boys and now they were sitting on the bed with many children sleeping around them. They whispered to each other and soon fell asleep between the bunch of children.

-------------------------------

James and Sirius were tired. They were cooking all day with Mrs. Potter and now it was 10:00 and they were lying in their room, Sirius till stuffing his face with cookies.

"ese oookies are vood" he said with his mouth full.

"Yeah just slow down on them or you will get a sore stomach" James said.

"I have the stomach of an ox" he said once he swallow his mouth full

"Alright its your body" James commented

"Yes my very sexy body." Sirius added. James rolled his eyes.

-------- 20 minutes later-----------

"I feel sick! My tummy hurts!" Sirius complained. James rolled on his stomach and happily watched his best friends roll on the floor clutching his stomach.

"I told you not to eat too many, but did you listen? NO" James rubbed in happily.

"Help" Sirius whined.

"What's with all the nice?" Mrs. Potter said walking into the room, "Did Sirius eat too many cookies again?"

"Yes he did" James answered.

"Sirius you have to learn to control yourself" she said bending down to his level.

"I have a lot of self control" he said.

"Lets go downstairs and see if there is anything to pump you stomach with" she said helping him up.

"That sounds painful" Sirius commented getting up hesitantly.

"No I just mean some water and maybe laxative" she said.

"What's laxative? Does it taste nice?" he asked licking his lips.

James laughed, "Yeah really nice. It tastes like honey"

"Ohh, I want some"

James laughed uncontrollably, "I go get you some" he said running down the stairs ahead of his best friends and mother.

"Dad! Dad! Where's the laxative?" James asked bobbing up and down like a young child who has to go to the bathroom.

"James do you need to go to the bathroom. You are old enough to go by yourself" Mr. Potter said removing his eyes from the television.

"No dad. Where's the laxative?" he asked.

"So you need help getting it all out" Mr. Potter said.

"No dad I am going to give Sirius some" he explained quickly.

"Nice one! It's in the top cupboard in the kitchen" Mr. Potter said grinning at his son's practical jokes. Mrs. Potter never liked it when he encouraged James to do that kind of thing but some of the ideas were pure gold, especially this one.

Sirius and Mrs. Potter sat at the kitchen bench as James poured a large amount of the disgusting stuff in a glass for his best friend.  
"There you go" he said sweetly.

"Mrs. Potter is this safe. James has that look in his eye" Sirius asked.

"It's ok. It will just help you go to the toilet more" Mrs. Potter started explaining.

"Mum, you ruined it" James whined and Sirius put the cup down.

"When you say empty my stomach what do you mean? I don't fully understand" Sirius asked.

"Well basically it is this stuff that makes your tummy run and makes you sh-"

"That's enough James" Mrs. Potter interrupted. "How did you find it anyway?"

"Oh um… I guessed" he lied knowing that his dad would get into trouble.

"Mmhmm. Go get your father" she said.

"Dad, mum wants you" James yelled, grabbing Sirius by his hair and dragging him up the stairs again.

"I said… get him" she mumbled.

"Yes honey" Mr. Potter said innocently.

-----------------------------

Bianca and Candice woke up and found no children on the bed. The room was deserted. They were alone.

"What's the time?" Candice asked.

"Only 10:30"Bianca said, as they both got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Mum, where is everyone?" Bianca asked as they saw Brian, Gabriella, Nick and Belinda sitting at the table.

"Ahh my two sleeping beauties" Brian said.

"Hey daddy, where were you this morning?" Bianca asked as they both kissed him on the cheek.

"I went to Mike's house early" he said.

"So is everything organized" they asked sitting down.

"Of course it is. This family will get the job done in an instant" Gabriella said.

'Thank you so much for everything" Belinda said.

"Yeah mum, we really appreciate it" Nick added.

"Now I just need to find an outfit tomorrow and then I can start cooking the next day" she said. "Mother of the groom ha to look her best"

"You always do mum" Bianca commented putting her head on the table.

"Thank honey, are you two hungry?" she asked making them something to eat and 11:00pm on a Monday night.

The rest of a night was quite peaceful and soon everyone was in bed sleeping, getting ready for the next day to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone I hope you liked it!

Please some reviews and I will try to bring the next chapter ASAP

Thanks again,

Bianca


	15. Weddings and Wardrobes

**Hey everyone**

**I am really sorry it has taken me forever to write more. I have decided to cut this story a little short so I can start on a sequel. I will still finish this one off as I had planned but there will be less chapters between. I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much, but I will be writing a sequel. **

**I hope you like this chapter and leave a comment at the end.**

**Enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter...

"Bianca! Candice!" they both shot up in their bed looking around. Gabriella poked her head in the door. "Good, you're awake. You have twenty minutes to get dressed and then we are going shopping for my wedding outfit" she explained.

"Mum I'm tired" Bianca complained.

"I'll buy you both breakfasts when we get there" They jumped out of bed and had quick showers before fixing their hair and clothes and running down the stairs, exactly twenty minutes later.

"Morning girls" Belinda said happily.

They groaned and faced Nick, "You are going to marry a morning person. I am ashamed" Candice said.

"Never mind that, can we go now" Bianca asked in the nicest way possible at eight in the morning.

"Yes, I'll be back later and there is some food in the fridge if you get hungry. Don't burn the house down when I am gone" she said kissing Nick on the head. He rolled his eyes and pushed them out the door. Well he pushed his mother out the door. Bianca and Candice growled at him.

The girls slept in the car and Gabriella woke them up when they arrived. she bought them each a muffin as they followed her through the shop. They were soon awake and not as grumpy as before.

They walked in and out of at least a dozen shops.  
"Mum just choose something. That other skirt and top looked really good on you" Bianca whined. As her mother was in a dressing room trying something else on.

"Bianca, I have to look nice. Don't tell anyone but I put on a kilo since the holidays started" she whispered.

"You think you would loose the weight from all the stress" Bianca commented.

"That was what I thought" she replied.

"You don't look like you have" Candice said.

"Thank you Candice. You always were my favorite niece" she said coming out of the dressing room.

"That looks really good" Bianca told as her mother turned around a few times in front of the mirror. Getting every possible angle in view.

"I think I like this" she said. It was a cream skirt and white top with shortened sleeves. She decided to buy it and the girls sighed with relief.

"Alright in the car. We have to go pick up your mother" she told Candice mostly as they drove off again.

Most of the day was a blur. They were driving up and down buying more food supplies and flowers, picking up children from all over the place and altering the bride's dress. They kicked Nick out of the house for a while and he was very angry about that.

Bianca and Candice were walking around the house helping anyone that asked, when Bianca noticed something.  
"Candice have you seen Simba. He hasn't come home for dinner yet"

"No lets go look outside" she suggested.

"Simba!" they called and a few children sitting on the grass giggled.

"What did you do to my cat?" Bianca asked.

"He is playing hide and seek" Matthew replied. The children wouldn't say a word so they went across the street and asked the boys.  
"James have you seen my baby?" Bianca asked worriedly.

"By that you mean the cat, right?" he said.

She slapped him on the head. "Yes the cat"

"No sorry" Sirius answered. "Do you need help finding him?"

They were about to answer when they heard a meow coming from the garden. Candice got a fright but they all went to investigate. They got closer and stopped by a bin.

"Where is he?" Sirius asked stupidly as the bin shook.

"I don't know lets try in the bin" Candice said sarcastically.

"The Bin" Bianca yelled removing the lid to see her cat look up at her with wide eyes. She picked him up and was about to hug him, but he smelt very bad.

"Eww" Candice said.

"Well at least we found him" Bianca said trying to look on the bright side. She held the cat at arms distance and he stared back at them. She put him down at he ran into the house going to eat dinner.

"Thanks boys, we better go" Candice said.

"Yeah, my mum is going to kill me when she smells him" Bianca said, as they walked away yet again.

- **_- - - - - - The Night before the Wedding - - - - - - - - - - _**

"Bianca! Candice!" Gabriella called from the kitchen. The girls were in the room packing their things to stay with Belinda. They threw everything in. Make-up, hair clips and products and anything else they could find. They ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Yes Mum"

"Belinda called and said that Nick is coming here straight after work and should be here soon. When he gets here you guys can come over at anytime, but I suggest you go soon. She is probably very nervous"

"Ok well we have finished packing our things so we are ready" Candice told.

"Have you got everything? Toothbrush, pajamas, your dresses, hair stuff, make-up, shoes?"

"Yes mum. Don't worry" Bianca said.

"So tell Belinda that I will try to come over before the ceremony but if I can't then I will see her there" Gabriella said stirring something on the stove.

"Ok" At that moment Nick walked through the door.

"I'm here and hungry. Mum do you have any chicken?" he asked kissing his mother on the cheek and smiling largely.

"In the fridge if you can find it" she told.

"Ok well I better eat now because the boys are coming over after they get there things" He explained.

"Ok well we are going. Have fun tonight and we will see you tomorrow" Bianca said. They kissed her mother and brother before getting their things and getting in the car. Just as they started the car one of Nick's very annoying friends popped his head through the window. He always had a thing for Bianca but Nick was too dumb to see it.

"Hello ladies"

"Hi Adrian" they said together in a bored voice.

"Where are you going?"

"No of your business" Candice said.

"Actually we are in a hurry so if you don't move I will run you over" Bianca said before driving away just missing his foot.

"I hate that guy" Candice said opening the window more

"Well at least he doesn't crack onto you all the time"

"True but still he really gives me the shits.

"Never mind that. Tomorrow we will be walking down the aisle in really pretty dresses" Bianca told excitedly.

"Yeah, but you have to be partnered with Adrian" Candice aid negatively.

"I'll live" Bianca said pulling up in the driveway.

They grabbed the bag and headed inside. Belinda was in her room.  
"Hey" she said.

"Belinda you look very nervous" Bianca stated

"I am" she told as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Everything will be fine. At least leave your worrying for the morning" Candice said, hanging the dresses in Belinda's very big wardrobe. "You know. Nick may be dumb and troll-like but he always knew how to keep his woman happy. I mean look at the size of your wardrobe, it's like a freakin' tunnel" her voice could be heard somewhere in there.

"Is anyone else coming tonight?" Bianca asked.

"No it's just us. My other friends that were going be bridesmaids as well are overseas and couldn't get a flight down" she explained pacing the room.

"Lets go downstairs do our nails or something to take your mind of things" Bianca said as they walked back downstairs.

"Where is Candice?" Belinda asked.

"I think she is still raiding your wardrobe. CANDICE, HURRY UP!"

Candice was upstairs on the phone.  
"Just one please. Ok so you have the address? Thank you, come around 9. Ok Bye" she hung up grinning.

She moved back downstairs and joined Bianca as she did Belinda's nails. Looking at the clock it was only 7.

------------------- Meanwhile with Nick ---------------------------------

Nick, Adrian and Brent were sitting in front of the TV eating chips and chocolate. His mother was in the kitchen cooking ignoring the noise coming from the living room.

They sat around doing nothing really, having a few drinks and going for swim there night was pretty normal. Nick and Belinda agreed that their parties will not be really hectic because it could affect the wedding and they didn't want that to happen. Although they didn't say anything about strippers.

DING DONG. The doorbell rang.

"Please tell me you didn't" Nick said getting out of the pool drying himself and answering the door. Standing there were two girls in very tight leather outfits and a whip.

"That's my cue to leave" Gabriella said turning the stove off, grabbing the pot and her bag before leaving. "I'll be at Taryn's" she yelled

Nick looked at the two girls and raised his eyebrows.  
"We heard someone was being a naughty boy" one said walking in and closing the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm hungry" Candice complained.

"Order a pizza" Bianca told.

Candice walked off again. Once she ordered she sat down again. The doorbell rang and the other two girls looked at her.  
"Either the pizza was really fast or- Candice you didn't" Bianca said.

Candice just sat there and grinned. Belinda went to answer the door.  
"It's the pizza guy" she yelled. Bianca and Candice giggled and went to go see.

"I've got what you order right here" he said ripping his top off and closing the door behind him. Candice and Bianca fell to the floor laughing so hard at the look on Belinda's face.

"I'll kill you later" she said, over the mus8ic that was playing loudly.

---------------Hours Later---------------------------------

Nick was sleeping on the couch and his friends in the floor. That is how they stayed all night and that is how Gabriella found them in the morning at around 8:30. She woke them up made them a big breakfast and let them get changed.

The men were ready 10:00 and were waiting. That was the hard part seeing as the wedding started and 11:30.  
"I wonder how the girls are going" Nick said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten O'clock and the girls had their showers and were doing their hair.  
"So you want soft curls right?" Candice asked.

"Yes please" Belinda answered.

Bianca went downstairs and let the make-up lady in. Candice finally finished her hair and sent her downstairs while the bridesmaids get ready.  
"Ok Candice we have less than an hour to get our hair done" Bianca said and they started straight away.

"Ow you're burning my head" Candice complained.

"Do you want it straight or not?"

"Yeah but you don't have to burn my hair off. I don't want to walk down the aisle bald" she retorted.

"Alright, you done. Now do mine" Bianca said swapping positions.

"HA! Pay back time" Candice whispered to herself.

"I heard that" Bianca said.

"Girls hurry up. It's eleven. The flowers are here and you have to get your make-up done" Belinda said walking in the room.

She changed into her dress but needed help with the back. Bianca helped her with the zip and Candice finished her hair.

"Done" she said.

By eleven twenty they were all dressed and ready to go. The cars were waiting outside and they said goodbye to the make-up lady.  
Taryn and Gabriella were waiting by the car with flowers and bid smiles.  
"Alright here are your flower and good luck. You look beautiful" Taryn said.

"Thank you" they said getting in and the car drove off.

They got the church and Belinda's father was waiting outside. Getting out carefully and nervously they walked towards him.  
"You all look beautiful" he said.

"Are you ready?" Bianca asked walking up the steps and standing at the entrance of the church.


	16. Car Wash and Letters

Hey everyone

Here is the next chapter... I hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BIANCA! PICK UP THE PHONE!" Gabriella's voice was heard from somewhere in the house.

She rolled over eyes not even open and answered.  
"Hello?"

"Well how was it?"

"Huh? Lily, what are you talking about?" she asked relaxing again. Candice was awake by then and listening.

"The wedding, success or not?" she asked.

"It was a complete success. They got married had photos taken and went to the reception. The family got drunk and there was a lot of dancing. The usual, and how did you find out they were getting married? I know I didn't tell you" Bianca said.

"Oh, I heard it through the grape vine" Lily answered slightly nervous.

"Whatever" Bianca answered not in the mood for small talk.

"You sound really tired" she said.

"I am" Bianca answered

"Ok I will let you go but next time I call you have to tell me about your boyfriends" she said. "Cya" and hung up before Bianca said anything.

"What did she say?" Candice asked.

"Did you tell Lily we have boyfriends?" Bianca asked, sitting up and thinking.

"Not that I can remember" Candice told.

"Well how did she find out because I don't remember telling her either"

"I only have two things to tell you" Candice said.

"What?"

"I don't care and I need coffee" she answered tolling out of bed and moving downstairs. They sat on the counter and enjoyed a big cup of coffee before opening their eyes and stretching their sore muscles.

------------------------------------

James and Sirius were slowly going insane. They hadn't seen the girls in what felt like forever and Mrs. Potter was driving them mad. They locked themselves in their room trying to talk about anything to take their mind of the crazy woman.

"So" Sirius said.

"So" James copied.

"What did Lily say in her letter?" Sirius asked.

"Just how I was doing" he answered face brightening up a lot. "She also asked where and who I was spending my holiday with, so I told her what we were doing and about the two girls we met."

"James, don't you think it is very strange that all of a sudden Lily cares what you have been up to? She hates you and now she is sending you letters." Sirius pointed out seriously.

"I guess it is a little but who cares. She made the first move, do you know what this means?" James asked.

"It means that you have forgotten all about Bianca and that you were just using her to forget about Lily." Sirius said.

"Exactly... wait NO! It means that she is falling for me" he replied.

"Well it is a shame. You're with Bianca now so she will have to move on like you have" he said before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

James sat by himself thinking about what Sirius had said and Sirius sat in front of the TV thinking to himself.

_"I can't believe that James is just going to forget about Bianca like that. I know I shouldn't be talking but the one thing I have learnt is that you never use someone to get to another because it will bite you in the arse... VERY hard" _

He stopped thinking when the doorbell rung.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go visit the boys today. We haven't spent time with them in ages" Candice suggested.

"I guess" Bianca said seeing as there was nothing else to do.

They changed their clothes and walked across the street and waited for someone to answer the door. Sirius did and smiled brightly.  
"Hello ladies, nice to finally see you again" he said ushering them inside.

"Hey how have you been?" Candice asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Good, James is up stairs. Hold on" he said although he didn't move.

"JAMES! COME HERE!" Sirius yelled.

"I could have done that" Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"What?" he said jumping the last few stairs, but smiled when he saw the girls and joined them. "So then, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Up to you" Bianca answered.

"I have run out of ideas" he said.

"Me too"

"Looks like we will have to sit here and talk" Sirius said getting comfy.

"Have you boy been up to anything new while we were busy? Get into any trouble?" Candice asked, looking for a specific answer.

"Nothing really. Sat around, replied to a few letters from our friends and that is about it" Sirius said.

_BINGO... found the answer they had been looking for. _

Although the boys did received a letter from Remus as well.  
"Sound very interesting" Bianca commented.

The four continued to talk until it was darker. There was a tapping noise coming from the window. James opened it and let the owl in.

Bianca and Candice exchanged glances when they noticed whose owl it was, Lily's. The only reason they knew it was hers was because a few weeks ago when they went to visit she introduced them.

"Another letter from your friend?" Bianca asked. As James pocketed the letter and let the owl go again.

"Um... yeah, it's from our friend Remus at school" he lied.

They nodded and Bianca had an idea.  
"Bring Bring, phone for Candice" Bianca sang, pretending to hold a phone to her ear.

"Hello" Candice answered following along.

"Hey CC" Bianca said

"What Up?" Candice answered.

"We're going to the car wash tonight, we're gonna get bling-ed up" she told

"Alright, I'll see you up there" Candice replied.

"And bring your friends" Bianca said before hanging up and walking out the door. "You have five minutes to get ready" she yelled behind her and closing the door.

"That was strange yet cool." Sirius said before they ran up the stairs to change.

-----------------

Bianca and Candice walked across the street and into the room. They talked while changing.

"I guess you now know how Lily found out" Candice said.

"I guess so" Bianca answered quietly. They finished and stopped by the door.

"You know how you asked my advice when we had that girls night?" Candice started.

"Yeah"

"We can talk about it tonight because I have a plan. Tonight just pretend like everything is fine even if it isn't. Just be normal." Candice said walking downstairs to the car where they were waiting.

"Yeah, that actually sounds easy" Bianca said getting in the drivers seat.

"What does?" James asked.

"Breaking a guys neck with my hands tied behind my back" she said flashing him a fake smile and facing the road as she drove away. Candice and Sirius burst out laughing although James looked really worried. She giggled to herself at the look on his face. Priceless.

"So where are we going again?" James asked changing the subject.

"The best car wash in town. They have the loudest and best Hip Hop music playing, heaps of new people and they will pimp my ride for twenty" Bianca answered.

The boys didn't exactly know what that meant but they definitely understood when they arrived. The girls pulled their car into a very big garage filled with people, flashing lights, a lot of cars and the loudest and best music they have ever heard.

Candice and Bianca got out of the car smiling as they talked to other people they already know.  
"There someone we want you to meet" Candice said pulling them towards a man around the same age wearing pants and jacket at least sizes to big and a singlet. He has dark skin and braids in his hair.

"Boys this is Benny, Benny this is James and Sirius" Bianca introduced hugging her friend.

"Wassup?" Benny said nodding to James and Sirius who didn't really know what to say back.

"Hey Benny, are you spinning tonight?" Bianca asked.

"Nah, I'm here to pimp your ride" he answered.

"What's spinning?" Sirius asked Candice as James leaned in to hear.

"You know like a DJ that plays the music" Candice answered.

"Oh yeah like in the movie" James said nodding.

"Wait, and what does pimp your ride mean?" Sirius added.

"He is going to fix her car up a bit" she answered shaking her head.

"See Benny here is the best spinner in this garage and knows the most about cars than anyone else I know" Bianca explained to James and Sirius who strained their ears to listen over the loud music.

"Listen here ladies, you can go show some love on the dance floor and I'll pimp your ride. You can check in with me when it's done. You down?" he asked.

"Alright, be cool" Candice said dragging James and Sirius onto the dance floor or what was really the middle of the garage where everyone else was dancing.

Hours was spent there and slowly the boys were enjoying themselves. The music helped them to lighten up and its not like they haven't danced with the girls before. It was around midnight when the party startred to go wild and that is when they went to check how Benny was doing.

"Hows it going?" Candice asked as he stood under the hood.

"Alright, you ladies sure have been busy. Your tyres were messed up bad so I put new better ones in. Everything looks fine under here. There is a little surprise in there for you but I'm not saying anything." Benny told.

Bianca jumped in the car and looked around. The first thing she spotted was a new CD player, heaps better than her other one and from what she could tell it played louder too.  
"Thank you" she said getting out the car and hugging him tightly.

"No problem. Anything for my two favourite customers" he said smiling.

"Well, time to bounce "Bianca said to Benny giving him a quick kiss and getting in the car. "I'll check you later"

"Later ladies" he said turning around talking to a friend.

"Aw, boys look at the time. We have to take you home and get you tucked into bed before Mrs. Potter finds out where you have been" Candice said in a baby tone.

"I don't want to go back to the mad woman" James whined.

"Well we have to go. I think my mum called me when we were at the car wash. I have a missed call on my phone" Bianca explained dropping them off.

"Well cya around" James said.

"No doubt" Bianca replied kissing him and Sirius on the cheek before turning into the other driveway.

"Bianca, Candice. Where have you been?" Gabriella stood with her hands on her hips.

"Uh Oh" Candice said.

"We went to the car wash, and Benny put a new CD player in my car" Bianca explained.

"Benny is such a nice boy but his clothes are too big" her mother said getting sidetracked.

"Mum that's the style"

"Never mind. I have been trying to call you. The family will be here any minute" she told them.

"Does this family ever stop partying? I am beginning to think it is a serious problem" Candice asked.

"Oh man. How long do we have?" Bianca asked.

"Ten minutes" her mother answered. They bolted upstairs changed into other clothes that were 'childproof' and went back downstairs.

---------- An Hour later-----------

"I'm bored" the children whined all sitting outside. Bianca and Candice sighed. They are so used to hearing that line.

"Alright, let's go to the park at 2:30 in the morning" Bianca said unenthusiastically.

They all yelled with excitement and ran down the street to play on the swings, which was when Bianca and Candice could talk.

"So what do you think it means?" Bianca asked.

"The truth?" Candice asked carefully.

Bianca sighed, "yeah, the truth"

"I think James still likes Lily and Lily is falling for him. I hate to say it but I think he used you to try and get over her but when she sent him the letter he fell for it" Candice told as they sat under the tree.

"That's what I thought, but I realized something" Bianca started.

"What?"

"Id we didn't tell lily about the boys and the wedding them that means that James must have and she is still sending him letters. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Um... kind of" Candice replied.

"She has betrayed us" Bianca told.

"Oh My God! You're right." Candice stood up. "What a bitch"

"I have a plan" Bianca said. Candice sat down closer as they discussed it.  
"You know school is starting soon, so I say we don't tell the boys anything and surprise them. We will see their reaction. I want to see what they will do and I also want to see if lily acts normally"

"Yeah, when we get there you should throw yourself at James and see what happens" Candice added.

"I have so many things we can do but we can talk about them when we actually get there. For now we will just totally normal and have fun" Bianca said smiling.

"I'm so proud. I've made you the perfect little liar" Candice said hugging her cousin. Bianca just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh and when we have to say goodbye, like when they leave ask him if you can still have a long distance relationship" Candice said laughing hysterically.

"We'll see" Bianca said. "We better go get the kids; I think they are fighting over the swings again"

After taking the children back home Candice and Bianca went upstairs after the visitors left and went to bed.

-------------------------------

James and Sirius laid on their beds in the dark staring at the ceiling.  
"What did the letter from lily say?" Sirius asked again.

"I haven't read it" James said truthfully.

"Are you going to?"

"Probably and why are you hassling me all the time" James asked with a harsh tone.

"I'm not; you're my best friend so you are supposed to tell me things. If you don't want to tell me then fine but I will find out another way" Sirius threatened.

"O really, how?"

"Well I could send a letter to Lily from you telling her she's git and to never ever send letters or talk to you again" Sirius said.

"You wouldn't" James said daringly.

"Prongs you know me. I would"

"I haven't read it because I feel like I am betraying Bianca" James said.

"You already have numerous times, need I remind you when you lied to her earlier and when you replied to the other letter lily sent"

"I couldn't not reply that's rude Padfoot" James said obviously.

"Maybe if you didn't then she would have taken the hint and she wouldn't have sent you the letter and you wouldn't have lied to your girlfriend." Sirius told, "It all links up. Yesterday when you replied to that letter was the day you started this mess"

James sighed, "I need to sleep, my brain hurts. Goodnight"

"Night Prongs" Sirius said turning to lie on his stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go!!!

I updated quick this time didn't I.  
Anyway... I hope you liked it, I have many ideas so I hopefully update again very soon.

Thanks for reading and leave a review,

Bianca


	17. WHAT!

Hello again,

Here's another chapter... I hope you like it. Let me know at the end.

Thank you,

Bianca

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter …**

"Candice" Bianca said standing over her sleeping cousin.

"What?" she complained rolling over.

"Get up. It's one o'clock" Bianca said again taking the blanket of Candice and helping her to stand up.

"Do you have coffee?" she asked.

"Yes" Bianca answered holding a cup under her nose.

"I love you"

"Have a shower, the boys are coming over and my mum wants to talk to us all" Bianca told walking out the room.

"You didn't say 'I love you back" Candice said.

"I love you back" Bianca yelled.

"That's better"

-----------------Later that day------------------------------

"Bianca, Candice, Jordy, Keagan, Nicolas, Jamey and Jesse sit down" Gabriella said. "Did I forget anyone? No"

"What going on?" Candice asked.

"Well you are all going to go to Hogwarts this year and I want to talk to you about behavior" she started.

"Here we go" Bianca said as they all groaned and sunk in their chairs.

"I know you don't want to hear it so I will make you a deal. I'll skip the lecture if you try to behave like normal children and not the Street kids that you are"

"You're asking us to change. We don't change for anybody but ourselves and we are happy the way we are" Jordy said.

"All I am asking is for you to stay out of trouble and listen to your Professors. You won't be able to play hide and seek in the castle and run through the grounds at night, and you know what will happen if we find out you got a detention. You can expect a Howler, each one of you" Gabriella said sternly.

"Aww" the boys chorused.

"Don't worry mum, we will make sure they're good" Bianca said, Candice nodding as well.

"Good, this goes for you as well. You step one toe out of line and I am sending Nick to bring you all home" The boys tensed at that and didn't say a thing.

"Now on happier terms, I will send you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, meaning uniform, books and anything else. That will be later on, probably the weekend after the next so we will meet here at 10:00 am. You can go now" Gabriella said. The boys ran away immediately.

"Mum what's Diagon Alley" Bianca asked.

"It's a long street with shops that have everything you need. Ask the people around where to find things. They are very nice" she told before walking away.

"Guess What" Bianca said to Candice

"What?"

"It's your birthday in two days, are you excited?" Bianca asked bobbing up and down.

"Yes" Candice said doing the same.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I don't know but I don't think I want something as glamorous as yours. You know me" Candice replied.

"Well we have to go shopping. I organized everything so all we need to do is get an outfit. No I am not telling you so don't try" Bianca told. Candice couldn't wipe the big smile off her face as she took her bag and got into the car.

"Can the boys come?"

"No because then our outfit won't be a surprise, will it?" Bianca answered driving to a different shopping centre. "I'm buying it all for you as a present, by the way"

"No Bianca, you know how much money I spend" Candice argued.

"And you gave me four hundred dollars for my birthday so I am going to spoil you rotten. Whatever you want, I'll buy it"

"Fine. You're so stubborn" Candice said. When they finally reached the shopping centre Bianca had to hold onto Candice before she ran away. This shopping centre was the biggest they have ever seen and there were at least six levels.

"This place is dope" Bianca said looking around at the many people walking in and out of stores.

"THIS place is of the hook! Anyway, lets go" Candice said pulling her cousin into the first store.

They shopped all day without eating. When it started to get late they drove back home and put their new clothes away.

Collapsing on the bed Candice said, "I can't wait to wear my new clothes and shoes and accessories"

"Me too but for now I need to rest before my body gives up altogether" Bianca told.

They slept for a few hours before waking up.  
"I'm bored" Candice said standing up.

"I know. I can't think of anything to do" Bianca said.

"Lets just do girly stuff and if we are still bored we can visit the boys" Candice said taking out the nail polish and hair accessories.

Of course being the girls they were they spent the whole night in their room and forgot all about the boys. Falling asleep with food rappers and other little gadgets on the bed with them.

------------------

"Ow" Candice said waking up the next morning as she found little clips digging into her back. "Bianca, get up"

"Huh?" she said opening one eye.

"What?" Candice asked.

"What what?"

"What?" Candice asked annoyed.

"I don't know you said what first"

"Whatever, let go I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry" Bianca mumbled.

"It doesn't matter how much I eat. The doctor says I have a fast metabolism"

"Fast metabolism my ass, you're just looking for a reason to eat" Bianca said putting a bowl of cereal on the table for her cousin who ate quickly.

"I guess so"

"Morning girls, you're up a bit early today. It's only noon, are you sick?" Gabriella asked walking into the kitchen.

"Very funny" Bianca said, playing with her food.

"So what are you girls going to do today?" her mother asked.

"Nothing planned yet" Candice answered with her mouth half full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Gabriella told.

"What?" Candice asked.

"What what?" her aunty replied.

"Twice in one morning" Bianca grumbled to her self. "Kill me now"

"Well as much as I love talk to you, my lunch break is over. I better go back to work" Gabriella said taking her bag and leaving.

"I didn't know she was working today" Candice shrugged.

Bianca got up and looked in the fridge. "Great, no more milk. DADDY!"

"You yelled?" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Can I please have money?" she asked nicely.

"What for?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"We have no more milk" she replied holding up the empty container.

"Oh, ok" he said reaching into his pocket and giving her money. "But I want change. You're just as bad as your brother"

"Ok cya" she said.

"Wait, aren't you going to put other clothes on?" he asked.

"No" they replied together. "We are comfy"

"Well I think people are going to be giving you strange looks when they see "I've made a Boo Boo" printed on you bum" he said pointing to the writing.

"I don't care what people think and they should be looking there in the first place" Bianca said, walking out the door with her furry slippers on as well.

"I have taught her well" Brian said to himself, smiling and walking away.

When they reached the corner shop they greeted their friend behind the counter.  
"Hey Marcus" they said.

"Hey ladies" he replied. Marcus was their age, who father owned the shop so every now and then he will work there for extra money. "Nice pajamas"

"Thanks" Candice said sitting on the counter while Bianca got the milk. "So what you been up to?"

"Not much, you know me. Working, sleeping and hanging out at the carwash. By the way I saw you the other night" he told.

"Why didn't you come and say hello?" Candice asked.

"Well I had this chick on my arm so I didn't get the chance" he grinned.

"I'm sure you did" Bianca said joining them.

"So have you talked to Benny lately?" he asked.

"No why?"

"I thought he would have told you. He brother Reggie was caught with a few other friends racing, spent the night in jail" he explained.

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Yeah, his dad had to work overtime to get the money to bail him out but he did and his mother kicked him out of the house"

"Where is he staying now?" Bianca asked.

"With his other brother, but it gets worse"

"Oh No" Candice said.

"Yeah, apparently the word on the street is that one of his friends Rick hasn't been bailed out yet and is really pissed off. When he gets out he is going after Reggie because he thinks it was Reggie's fault in the first place. Now Benny is all stressed and shit"

"Marcus, haw many times do I have to tell you to stop using such language" his father said walking to the counter. "Hello girls"

"Hello Mr. Miller" they replied together. He smiled and walked away again.

"Go on" Bianca said sitting on the counter next to Candice.

"Benny has gone all crazy. He has this idea if he makes a team they can beat this dude but everyone is scared on him. I am too, have you seen the muscles on that guy?"

"So do they have a team?" Candice asked.

"Nope, and Rick gets released from the pen tomorrow" Marcus whispered.

"TOMORROW" they yelled.

"I wish there is something we could do to help" Candice said.

"There is?" he said leaning in closer to make sure the other people in the shop couldn't hear.

"Ok, more word on the street is that Rick is only scared of one person"

"Who?" Bianca asked, desperate to know.

"Your brother" he replied.

"Nick, why is he scared of Nick?" she asked.

"Because he was there the last time your brother bashed that guy for forcing himself on a lady. Benny hasn't thought of this yet but if Nick was to confront Rick I'm sure he can stop him from doing any harm"

"Marcus, you are a genius. What time do you finish work?" Bianca asked smiling widely as a plan formed in her head.

" Five o'clock, why?" he replied.

"Meet me at my house after" Bianca said paying for the milk and running down the street back to her house.

"I don't even need to ask what you have planned because it is written all over your face. I'll call Benny and get him and Reggie to meet us at the park in 2 hours" Candice said.

"I'm going to call Nick, but we are really he came home from his honeymoon early" Bianca said dialing his number.

"Hello?" he said picking up the phone.

"Hey Nick, it's me" she said.

"What up baby sis?" he asked.

"I need a favour. Can you meet me at the park in 2 hours?"

"What did you do now?" he questioned.

"I haven't done anything, but my friend needs help with a few things" she told.

"Alright"

"Thank you, but you can't tell anyone" she said and hanging up.

She walked upstairs and changed her clothes and waited for Candice to finish on the phone.  
"Benny and Reggie are coming later" Candice said changing as well.

"Candice I know this is all happening tomorrow on your birthday but we can still celebrate. We can let them sort it out and go do our own thing" Bianca told.

"Yeah, I know although I don't really mind that this is all happening on my birthday. After all it is only seventeen I still have my next birthday will be big" she said.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Definitely, but I still want my surprise" she said.

"Of course"

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 hours later at the Park- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Nick, Reggie, Benny, Marcus, Bianca and Candice were standing under a tree at the park. Nick was filled in on the latest situation about Rick and he agreed to help.

It was planned that Reggie would spend the day with Nick hanging around waiting for Rick to find him and when he does Nick would help. Of course it was a low key thing because the more people involved the harder and more dangerous the situation.

"Ok, but no one can be with us. Not Benny, not any of Reggie's other friends and definitely not you two girls" Nick said protectively. "I'll take care of it, but I really have to go. Belinda has to work tomorrow so meet me at my place at around 8:00." Nick said before leaving.

"Thanks a lot girls" Benny said kissing them on the cheek.

"Yeah, really" Reggie said, doing the same.

"No problem. Anything for a friend" Bianca said.

"Well, we gotta bounce but we'll call you tomorrow and fill you in" Benny said. "O and Marcus, thanks man. You're alright; catch you at the car wash sometime"

"You know it. Later man" Marcus replied. "Well, sorry girls but gotta love ya and leave ya"

"Yeah Yeah playa. Get out of here" Bianca said.

"Holla" he yelled.

"Hey girls" they turned around to see James and Sirius watching them.

"How was that?" Sirius asked.

"Just some friends" Candice answered. "So what have you been up to?"

"Just hanging around" James replied. "By the way, why were you walking down the street in your pajamas?"

"That is a long story" Bianca replied.

"We've got time" Sirius told.

"I'm sure" Candice mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"What what?"

"Not again" Bianca groaned, walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well people there you go!!!

I hope you liked the drama in that chapter because I had the best time writing it. I practically fell off my chair because of excitement... hehe.

Anyway... thanks for reading. Please Review.

Bianca


	18. Celebrations and a Revelation

Well another chapter here for you to read and review.  
Sorry... I know it takes me really long to update and I feel really bad for it but I will keep trying and when I have some free time I will try to write. Feel free to leave a comment even if you want to yell at me for a spelling or grammar mistake... I know that may show is some parts of my story.

Anyway... you can read now.

Hope you enjoy it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter...

At 12:00 in the morning Bianca woke up her cousin.  
"What's wrong?" Candice asked sleepily, looking at her cousin.

"Happy Birthday" Bianca whispered, she was going to scream it but everyone else was sleeping.

"Oh, thank you" she replied hugging her cousin. "Do I get my surprise now?"

"No, you have to wait, but I am sure you will love it" Bianca said. "Now I am going back to sleep."

They both rolled over and fell asleep immediately.

--------------------

"GIRLS WAKE UP"

Bianca and Candice sat straight, "What's going on?" they said in unison. Opening their eyes slowly they saw Nick, Benny, Reggie and all of her other younger cousins all looking at them with amused expressions.

"It's done" Nick said.

"What is?" Candice asked.

"The business you asked me to take care of yesterday" he replied.

"Oh, how did it go?" Bianca asked.

"I think it is best we don't tell you the details" Nick said holding up his hand showing his bruised knuckles.

"Oh, Nick you didn't knock him out like the time you basked my first boyfriend, did you?" Bianca asked regrettably.

"So what if I did?" he asked defensively.

"Don't worry, at least he is still alive" Ryan said.

"Ok, don't say anymore" Candice said.

"Well, we will let you guys get dressed. We will be downstairs" They boys said leaving.

"By the way Happy Birthday" they wished Candice giving her hugs and kisses before leaving.

The girls quickly got changed quickly and went downstairs to make breakfast for their cousins. They did them a favor and now they were returning it. Gabriella and Brian came downstairs and were surprised to see everyone there and eating already.

"Morning everyone" Gabriella said. She wished her niece happy birthday and kissed everyone else.

"Morning mum" Nick said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You're the oldest here and you just like a child" she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry" he said.

"Happy Birthday Candie" Gabriella and Brian wished her before making coffee. "Your mother called me and she wants you to go home. They were going to come here but Tanisha and the baby is sick"

"Ok, well we can go now if you're ready?" Bianca suggested

"Sounds good. When did you want us back?" Candice asked as they took their bags.

"Well here is some money so you can go spend it and be back by 6:00pm. Have fun" Gabriella said

"Thank you. Bye" they said

"Wait, where's my kiss?" Brian asked. They smiled and kissed on the cheek.

"What about us?" they other boys asked with their mouths half full.

"Nick talk with your mouth full one more time and I will never make you chicken again" Gabriella threatened.

"Sorry mum, I mean Ma'am" the girls laughed and kissed EVERYONE before leaving.

Jumping in the car they drove to Taryn's house with the music playing loudly.  
"So are you going to give me my surprise now?" Candie asked cheekily.

"No, you have to wait until tonight" Bianca replied.

"Aww, come on. I have been waiting all week, can't you give me a little hint?" she asked.

"Ok, you will love it" Bianca said.

"I know I will, I always love your surprises" she argued.

"Then why do you want me to ruin it now?"

"Good point" Candice said, as they pulled over and got out of the car.

They took one step in the door and:

"CANDIEE!!!" Tanisha came running down the stairs naked towards her sister. The girls burst out laughing.

"Hello Tanisha. I thought you were sick?" Candice asked.

"She is" Her dad said putting her clothes on.

"Right and you will understand if I don't believe you" Candice said.

"That doesn't matter. Happy Birthday" he said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "I can't believe you're 17. You're old, I think I can see a wrinkle" he said.

"Shut up old man." Candice said poking him.

"Do I hear my baby girl?" Taryn asked coming to the door.

"No, she's sleeping." Mike said.

"No, my biggest baby girl" she said rolling her eyes like he should know which one she was referring to. "Happy Birthday sweetie" hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mum." Candice replied.

"Oh, your present is on your bed unless someone took it and hid it again" Taryn said looking at Tanisha who was grinning. "I thought so. Can you go get your sisters present for me please?"

Tanisha ran away and Candice, Bianca and the parents sat in the living room.  
"So, did Gabriella ask me to make anything for tonight?" Taryn asked.

"No but you are going to make something anyway aren't you?" Candice asked.

"Of course sweetie. I can't show up empty handed. That's just rude, you should always bring something. Besides we have a big family, we will need all the food we can get with Nick lurking around.

Ring Ring went Bianca's phone.

She smiled, "Speak of the devil. Yes Nick" she said answering.

"Hey, can you ask Aunty Taryn to make chicken for me tonight. I don't know if mum was serious before and I don't want to take the chance" he said, Bianca started laughing and hung up.

"Nick asked if you could make him chicken. It's a long story but mum threatened him and he really wants chicken" she explained.

"No problem" Taryn said.

Tanisha finally came running down the stairs with a present bigger than her.

"Wow" Candice said taking it and placing it on the table in front of her on the table.

She unwrapped it quickly to reveal a huge teddy bear with 3 chunky necklaces hanging over it. Candice smiled and put them on before thanking her family.

They sat at talked and the girls helped Taryn make the food. Baby Candice woke up and she was fed and taken care of by her daddy.

It was 6:30 and the girls realized they didn't even go to the shop. It was time to go back to Bianca's house so they got in the car and drove back with Candie's parents behind them.

They ran upstairs changing into something nicer although they saved the better stuff for later when they headed out with the boys. They put clothes on that would allow them to move around and chase the children around as they usually did.

Making their way back downstairs in a matter of minutes Candice was swarmed with family members all trying to kiss her at the same time and children hugging her from the waist down. Overwhelmed but in control she thanked them all and accepted presents putting them to the side to be opened later.

Bianca helped her mother put all the food on the table and waited for Candice to finish her greetings. When her help was no longer needed she made her way outside once again and climbed up the tree to the boys bedroom yet again. Tapping lightly James retreated from a letter he was writing and opened the window for her.

_Three guesses for who he is writing to, I already know. She thought to herself. But chose to ignore her annoyance. _

"Hello" he said opening the window and smiling at her. He leaned in for a kiss but she just started talking, cutting him off in the process.

"So are you boys all set for later?" she asked, he gave her a look for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, we will meet you outside your house at 10:00pm"

"And you know what you are wearing? We can't be late" she said again.

"We'll be there" he replied yet again.

"Ok, well I have to go. See you in-" she looked at her watch... "Three hours"

She climbed down again and sat outside with her cousins playing in front of her and he watched her from the window before closing it. Candice finally came outside.

"Well, I'm exhausted" she said plonking herself on the grass next to her cousin.

"Yep, a big family means a lot of hugs and kisses" Bianca smiled.

"Can I have my surprise now?" Candice asked for what was the millionth time in the same day.

"No not yet... in a few hours you will get it" Bianca replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Oh, I feel like going to a night club and dancing" Candice commented randomly.

Bianca smiled inwardly,_ "Good. Then she will love my present"_

They continued with their night as a usual family party would be, occasionally playing a few games with their cousins. When it was around 8:30-9, Bianca pulled Candice upstairs to get changed for the surprise. Candice was so excited as her cousin did her make-up and hardly sat still.

"Candice if you want to look like a Goth then keep moving otherwise sit still" Bianca commented trying to apply mascara to what seemed like a monkey.

When they were finally dressed and ready to go they took their things and said goodbye to everyone before making their way outside again to the car where James and Sirius were waiting, looking very stylish they thought.

"Hi. Happy Birthday!" James said kissing her on the cheek. Sirius did the same kissing her on the lips and giving her a combined present.

"Hey Bee" Sirius said, kissing her on the cheek as well.

"Hi Sirius, James" she replied.

_Just forget about the letter for now. Don't ruin the surprise Candice has been waiting so long for. She told herself. _

They got in the car and Bianca drove to the mysterious location. They reached the city and drove through many lights until Bianca turned into a dark street where music could faintly be heard. They got out of the car and looked around.

"Bianca, I don't think I like this surprise" Candice said looking around at the dodgy street they were in.

"Don't worry we are safe, and you haven't seen they best part yet" her cousin replied taking her hand as the boys followed quietly behind.

"Define 'best part' " Candice said.

They reached a tall, dark man with a black suit on and big sunglasses even thought it was dark outside. Both girls looked up at him.

"Wow" they said in unison.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a low and very manly voice.

"Oh right" Bianca said, Holding out 4 tickets in front of him. He accepted it and opened the door letting them in. It was dark and the floor was lit up with a few lights leading them somewhere. They followed the lit up path and came to a door.

Bianca smiled, "Happy Birthday Candie"

She opened the door and they were almost blown away by the really loud music playing and people dancing. It was an under 18s party with a lot of teenagers dancing and in the middle of the dance floor.

"YEAH YEAH! HELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS YOUR DJ BENNY AND WELCOME TO 'PURE' THE BEST DANCE PARTY OF THE YEAR! I'D LIKE TO SAY A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY GIRL CANDICE FOR CELEBRATING HER 17TH BIRTHDAY TODAY. GIVE HER SOME LOVE EVERYONE" They looked to their right to see Benny standing on a platform smiling down at them. He winked as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Oh My God" Candice said and everything started to sink in. She hugged her cousins before they moved to hug Benny.

"Happy Birthday" he said taking off his headphones.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Well what are you still doing here? Get your ass on the dance floor!" he said. They dumped their bags with him and started dancing to their favorite song.

Candice was dancing very close to Sirius with her back towards his chest and Bianca was dancing with James, not as close, but close enough. They spent their night dancing and laughing away celebrating with the rest of the people there.

After being there for a few hours they decided to stop for a while and get a drink.  
"Ah, Thank You! This is the best surprise ever!" Candice said to her cousin hugging her tightly.

"Well I knew you would like it" Bianca replied smiling.

"I love it!"

"Well, there's more" Bianca said. "Follow me"

Candice and the boys followed Bianca outside and they stopped. Bianca smiled and pointed to the sky to see a big sign saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANDIE'. She squealed and hugging her cousin yet again before admiring it fully.

---------_A Few hours earlier_-------------

"AAAHHHHHHHH!! HELP ME!" a voice screamed from downstairs. A certain redhead made her way downstairs to see her sister running through the house with an owl that appeared to be biting her ear. Lily laughed knowing it was James owl and stopped it. She took it upstairs and took the letter giving him a little treat. She noticed that there were 2 letters instead of 1.

She opened the first letter and it read:

_Dear Lily, _

_I hope you like the little trick. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself.  
I hope your sister hasn't been too much of a handful, but school will be starting next week so you won't have to see her for much longer. I can't write long because I am going out soon. I just wanted to let you know I got your letter and that I would be happy to meet up with you to have a little 'talk' when we get to school.  
Well I must be off. _

_Talk to you later, _

_James. _

She smiled to herself and once she was finished she read the second letter.

_Lily, _

_At first I thought it was nice of you to write to James but now it is obvious that you like him. I don't want to sound rude but he is not interested and already has a girlfriend which I know you know. You are putting him in a very unfair position to have to choose between the girl he was just getting over and the new girl who is perfect for him. You have yelled at him for years to leave you alone and finally when he does you keep bombarding him with letters.  
His poor owl never has a break and we are currently staying in a muggle street and the neighbors are soon going to notice owls flying up and down every single day. _

_I like you as a friend and I think that is what your relationship with James is. FRIENDS, nothing more, nothing less.  
James once said to me- "I never treat a girl badly and I certainly don't cheat". _

_I don't need to explain why I brought it up. It is very clear. So, before you write to him... think about it. _

_Sirius_

She put the letter down and only then realized a tear running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and sat on her bed hugging a pillow and thinking about everything the letter said. She didn't reply to James' letter but sat alone in her room for the rest of the night.

At around midnight her eyes slowly closed and the last thing she said before entering dreamland was

"It's not my fault... I love him"

--------------------------------------------------------

James, Sirius, Candice and Bianca didn't get home until three in the morning after having a great time at the party. The boys climbed through their window knowing if they went through the door Mrs. Potter will be waiting or they would make too much noise and wake her up. They thought it was better to let her get some sleep, if she was going to kill them in the morning it is better she isn't tired while doing it.

They wished the girls goodnight and watched them retreated into their house across the street. The lights were still on so they assumed that her parents were cleaning after the party.

"Hey mum, dad. We're back" Bianca said closing the door behind her.

"Is this the time to come home? You were out with those boys again. MUM!" Nick yelled. He was sitting on the couch with Belinda sleeping on his lap. They were surprised she didn't wake up after he practically deafened her.

"Yeah, and you're still here" Bianca commented laughing.

"Nick stop yelling. I know they were with those boys, they told me and I like them" Gabriella said. Nick's jaw dropped.

"Did you girls have a good time?" she asked.

She soon regretted asking as Candice followed her through the whole house describing every detail of the night. Nick took Belinda home and Bianca went to bed.

Candice finally finished rambling and went to bed climbing in next to her cousin.

"Best Night Ever!" she said falling asleep almost instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha... Well there you go!

I finally got there. Sorry for the huge delay. I am going to start the next chapter right now so don't worry. The next chapter may be closer than you think.

Thank you for making it this far.

Bianca


	19. Diagon Alley

Hey there!

Well I won't write too much now… I will let you read.

Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter…

Bianca and Candice were woken up by Jordy the next morning.

"Girls, wake up!" he said shaking them. There was no response. He tried Bianca first and she slowly started to wake up. He helped her up and she leaned on his chest.

Jordy was a year younger than them but he grew a lot over the holidays and was now a head taller than them.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked looking around.

"Wake Candice up, we have to go to Diagon Alley, remember?" he replied.

Bianca being the only one that could wake Candice up, did and they had their showers before changing and making their way downstairs to see Jordy, Keagan, Jamey, Nicolas and Jesse sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"I'm hungry" Jamey complained.

"Alright, lets eat and go" Bianca said making them al breakfast. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Morning everyone" she said kissing them all. "I see we are getting ready to go to Diagon Alley today"

"Yeah, but I don't even know where it is or how to get there" Bianca said.

"Oh right. All you have to do is Floo there" Gabriella explained.

"But we can't Floo using our fireplace. It isn't connected" Bianca pointed out.

"Yes, I know. That is why you have to go to your brother house. His is connected because he sometimes uses it to go to work." Gabriella said. "I told him you will be coming and he said it was ok. Now I have to go to work"

"But it is Sunday" Bianca said.

"I just need to pick something up. I will only be there for half the day. Bye everyone" she said leaving.

"Bye aunty" The boys yelled.

They all finished eating and somehow fit five growing boys in the back seat of Bianca's small car.

"I'm not sitting on the back. I don't like being pressed up against someone of the same sex as me" Jordy said. "But if it was a girl it would be a different story." Grinning as he hi-fived his brother Keagan and his cousins.

"Tough luck, Nick's house isn't that far away anyway." Candice said.

"Now, when we are there I don't want to hear anything about you boys playing girls or treating them in a way that I thought you not to" Bianca said.

"Bianca relax. We don't treat girls badly and we hate any boy that does." Jordy started making his cousin happy.

"Good, and just between us. If you see a boy hurting another girl then you haven my personal permission to bash them." Bianca said grinning back at them before focusing on the road again.

"SWEET!" the boys yelled.

"But don't tell anyone" Candice added.

They finally reached Nick's double-story house and the boys fell out the car and onto the pavement.

"Man now you go my jacket dirty" Jesse complained getting up from the floor.

"Show me" Candice said. "Don't worry you cant see it" she said.

They walked to the front door and knocked a few times. Belinda opened the door and smiled at all of them. She greeted them and ushered them into the living room.

The boys all gave her a kiss on the way in (including Candice and Bianca).

Nick came downstairs and greeted the boys in their usually manly way and grinned at Bianca and Candice. "Haha… you have to get school stuff" he teased.

"Nick leave them alone" Belinda said leaning on his chest with his arms around her waist.

"Haha… you have to go to work in 10 minutes" Bianca teased back wiping the smile off his face. "Yeah, I thought so" she said making her way to the fireplace. Others giggled behind her.

"Ok, so there should be enough Floo powder for you guys there. You are free to Floo back at anytime. Nick will be here later but I will be working late." Belinda explained.

"You didn't tell me you were working late" Nick said.

"I thought you last night before we went to bed" she said.

"Yeah, but I say anything just to get you into bed" Nick said. The guys laughed and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Well then you should have listened to me" Belinda said.

"I'm not getting any tonight am I?"

"Nothing" Belinda confirmed.

"Ok, we have young people in the room. We don't want to hear anything else" Bianca said.

"They aren't that young" Nick commented.

"Ok, we're going now" Bianca said as she Floo-ed to Diagon alley.

The others followed and met each other on the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The group of cousins looked around taking in their surroundings. They followed a small path and looked out to see a street full of shops and people bustling around. There were young children running around and parents carrying bags full of what looked like school supplies.

They smiled as they felt comfortable in the friendly looking atmosphere. They tightened their jackets a bit as the cool wind blew sending shivers down their spine.

Bianca turned and they formed a little circle. "So I guess we have to go to the bank to exchange our muggle money into galleons"

They walked down the street until they saw a sign saying 'Gringotts'.

"Bingo" Bianca said as they opened their door and made their way in, smiling at the goblins working behind the counter.

"Yes?" the goblin asked as the group stopped in front of him silently.

"Hi. We were wondering if we would be able to exchange our muggle money for galleons" Bianca asked politely.

"Fine." The goblin replied. They gave him the money quickly and left after.

"I hate them. They freak me out" Candice said.

"Me too" Bianca said looking around. "So, should we get our robes first?"

"Wait, I remember hear something about different groups in Hogwarts" Candice said.

"So?" Jordy asked.

"We aren't in a group yet, how can we get the right uniform with the right group symbol on it?" Bianca finished, understanding what Candice meant.

"Exactly" Candice said.

"Um… well maybe we can ask the shop attendant when we get in there" Bianca suggested making their way 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'.

They entered the store and looks around. It was quiet large with one side of the store containing school uniforms and the other side with formal robes for Balls etc…

A short lady made her way to the group smiling largely. They smiled back being polite.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, would we be able to purchase Hogwarts uniforms here?" Candice asked.

"Of course dear. All of you?"

"Yes please" Bianca replied.

"Ok, follow me". She led them to back section of the shop and stopping. "Shall we do the boys first?"

The boys sighed and did as she told them. Jordy was first. He stood on a little step and she measured his torso. She bent down and slid the tape up then middle of his leg.

"Oh, stop" he said jumping a bit.

"I need to measure your in-seam" she said simply, whipping the measuring tape out again.

"Man you gotta warn a brother before you go and mess around in his junk" Jordy said. The others laughed but she didn't understand.

"Young man. Look at these jeans. They are four sizes to big for you. The crotch is almost on the floor." She criticized.

"That's the style" he smiled.

"Well I don't like it now stand still"

"Ok, but go easy on me" he said.

"This is going to be one long day" Bianca said sitting down on a chair with Candice. Five boys later and it was the girls turn. They did it as quickly as they could. They found a top that fit them properly along with skirts a little above their knees.

"Your skirt is too short. You need a bigger size" the lady said.

"But we like it like this" Candice said.

"Fine, I don't want to argue like I did with these five" she said pointing behind her to the boys that were smiling sheepishly.

They finally finished in the clothing shop and made their way to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. They were greeted by a short man clearly in his late 60s wearing a grey shirt and black pants.

"What can I get for you young ones?" he asked.

"We are going to need to get books for two seventh-year students, two sixth-years, one fifth-year, one forth-year and a third-year student please" Bianca asked.

They could see you man was having trouble remembering so they slowed it down for him. "We are attending Hogwarts this year and need books for a third year student" Candice said, starting at the youngest.

He nodded and they followed him. He pushed a load of books into their hands. By the time they were finished in the shop each on of them had a bag filled with heavy books and robes.

"Can we get something to eat before we do anything else?" Jordy asked.

"Alright" they bought ice-cream and sat down for a while talking and eating.

"Guys we better get the rest of our stuff" Candice said looking at her watch. The stood up and started walking down the street.

Bianca not looking where she was going bumped into someone causing them to drop their bags. "Sorry" she said. The others stopped and watched.

A boy around the same age as she with light skin and long white blonde hair stood above her cursing as she picked his stuff up.

"Look where you are going next time!" he barked.

"Settle down. Accidents happen" Bianca said standing up but not giving his bags.

"Don't tell me to settle down" he said almost yelling. Jordy and the other boys were at her side in an instant giving him a death stare.

"Didn't you mother teach you manner and to never talk to a girl like that?" Jordy asked through gritted teeth.

"My mother has taught me not to associate myself with scum such as yourself" he said looking at the group up and down. "At least I can afford clothes that fit me"

Jordy jumped forward about to punch him but his brother held him back.

"Well that explains it. Your whole family must be stupid then" Bianca said. "Here, do you want you bags or not?"

She held them out for him. Leaning forward to snatch them off her Bianca dropped it on the floor again. "Oops, it slipped" others laughed.

"You did that on purpose" he yelled.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked stupidly.

"Pick it up!"

"Why don't you, it's your bags" Bianca said, firing him up.

Just then four other people joined him.

"Lucius, what's going on?" a tall and thin girl with blonde hair asked eyeing the group.

"Are they giving you trouble?" someone behind him asked. "Want me to get rid of them?"

Bianca laughed, "Well look at you. Too cool to fight your own battles"

"Looks like I could say the same to you" he replied looking at Jordy and the other boys for a few seconds.

"If they were fighting my battles then you would be dead by now" Bianca told, rolling hr eyes.

"Just pick up my bag so I can get as far away from you as possible" Lucius ordered.

"No" Bianca challenged putting her hands on her hips. She wasn't going to let anyone ordered her around.

"NOW!" he yelled.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite fagot and his little gang of wannabees" an anonymous voice said from behind Bianca. They turned around to see a very handsome tell boy around the same height as Jordy, with dark brown spiky hair, full pink lips and obviously had a good body underneath the very stylish clothes he was wearing.

"Stay out of this McKinnon" Lucius said ignoring him.

He walked to the front and stood next to Bianca. "Or what?" he asked, smiling smugly.

"The same thing will happen like the last time"

"You mean when I beat the hell out of you?" …. No response. "Mmm sound familiar"

"Well as much I love to stay we must be off" Bianca said turning around.

Lucius leaned forward and held tightly onto her wrist. She spun around and punched him in the face with her other hand and watched him fall to the ground.

"Ooohhh, now you made her angry" Jordy commented, preparing for the show.

"Don't ever touch me again" she said leaning over him. Kicking him one last time she turned around and stomped off.

The others soon followed except for Candice.

"I'm Candice, she's Bianca by the way" she said shaking his hand.

"Brett" he replied smiling down at her. "Is she your twin?"

"No we're cousins and yeah we look the same. I hear it all the time"

"She throws a good punch" he commented

"That's why I stay on her good side. Sorry I have to go. Maybe we will run into each other again… on happier terms"

"I hope so" Brett said.

"Well I better go. Bye" Candice said, turning around and catching up to her cousins.

_Five galleons says he goes to Hogwarts. She thought entering a pet store and calming her cousin down. _

"Are you ok?" Candice asked.

"I'm fine. Now apparently we are suppose to bring an animal of some sort. I'm taking Simba and the boys are getting owls, except for Jesse. I think he is getting a toad. What do you want?" changing the subject.

"I think I want an owl. Do they come in pink?" Candice asked.

Bianca smiled, "I don't think so"

"Ok well I want a white one then" they bought their pets and left the store a lot less noisy and empty.

"Well I think that's it. If we need anything else we can get it later. My mum will be waiting for us" Bianca said. They went back to the fireplace and Floo-ed back to Nick's house to see him on the phone.

He hung up and looked at the bunch on them carrying owls, book and robes. "Thank God I didn't go". He said.

"Yes, thank God. Otherwise he would be dead." Bianca mumbled under her breathe, unfortunately not soft enough.

"Who would be dead?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"So we're getting our stuff right and-"Jordy started.

"And this old guy in the street was walking slowly in front of us" Bianca said quickly walking to the front door.

"FREEZE!" Nick yelled. "What happened?"

"And this really ugly guy ran into Bianca and they were arguing and then he grabbed her arm" Jordy told.

_"What!?" they all blocked their ears. _

"Don't worry, I punched him" Bianca said. "Please don't tell mum and dad. I don't want to have to tell them and reassure them I will be ok before starting my last year of school." She said.

"Well are you ok?" he asked holding up both her wrists. No bruises.

"Of course, I won't let a guy get the better of me" she smiled up at him.

"I taught you well" he said. "You better go home. I'll take some of the boys" he said grabbing his keys and following them outside.

When they finally got home Candice followed Bianca upstairs into their room. She threw everything on the floor and jumped on her bed and screamed in her pillow. Candice sat on the bed cross-legged and looked and rubbed her cousins back.

"Bianca what's wrong? You have been weird since we bumped into that Malfoy dude" she said.

"Candice I don't know what wrong. I just feel so annoyed and I don't know why. I mean I punched the guy and usually it goes over my head but for some reason this makes me feel… insecure. Wait not insecure. Crap I don't know" she said.

"Sweetie, you can feel scared if you want to. No one is going to think you are weak, I mean a guy grabbed you for goodness sake. So what if it was just on your arm but it could be worse" Candice said.

"Candice there was something about him. It was like pure evil instead of like the other guys that do it because they are angry or just plain stupid. You should have seen the look in his eye when I stood up" Bianca explained hugging her pillow.

"Bianca, we don't have to worry about him because we will be at Hogwarts which is under the protection of Albus Dumbledore the most known and best wizard of all time. We will be safe with him and besides you will always have me and the boys. We're just a whistle away, whenever you need us." Candice said

"Thanks Candie. I hate to say it but I am scared. I don't like having enemies and… what if he goes to Hogwarts?" Bianca asked worriedly. A tear ran down her face.

"Bianca settle down." Candice said. Bianca put her head on Candie's shoulder. "He wouldn't do anything. He isn't that stupid and I will always be with you. Trust me; once we get to Hogwarts everything will seem better. Just try to forget about him."

It slowly got darker outside and the weather didn't not improve. It started to rain and bigger thunder clouds were formed. The sat together taking their mind off things that happened earlier and occasionally the room was lit up with the lightning from outside.

"So now onto a different subject." Candice started, "What is going on with you and James? I'm not stupid something happened yesterday because you were dancing around him not with him"

Well I saw him writing another letter to Lily. I guess I'm tired of his lies or should I say unmentioned lies. I have decided that I am going to see what happens when we get to Hogwarts. Watch to see their behavior towards me and each other and then I will break it off" Bianca said.

"Well don't do it lightly. I can't believe Lily. I would have yelled at her long time ago" Candice said.

"Yeah, she isn't going to get off easy and I don't think I will ever want to be her friend ever again if that is the way she will treat people she is close to. I can't really judge James though"

"Why?"

"Because we haven't known him for long. I only half blame him. He has like Lily for so long and by hooking up with meant must mean that he was trying to get over her. She either doesn't want to him to get over her because deep down she likes having all the attention, she has started to like him, she doesn't want me to be with him or she really hates him and doesn't want to him to be happy so she is pretending to like him to break him down when he is fully head-over heels." Bianca explained in one long breathe.

"Ok, I'm kinda of catching on. I am just very surprised, it's a little hypocritical because Lily has always been about friends should stay true to each other and nothing should come between them and stuff and look what she does." Candice told.

"Well I guess we will see what happens when we get to school" Bianca said.

"I guess so. Let's go to bed, I'm tired" Candice said as they changed into their pajamas.

They relaxed in their bed and wished each other goodnight before falling asleep to the sound to rain tapping on their window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished…. I told you it would come soon.

Well I hope you liked it. I think I may have put a lot of information in it but it doesn't matter because I'm sure it was what you suspected.

Please review.

Bianca


	20. Truth or Dare

Well here's another chapter... I usually say the same thing before the chapter starts so I will just shut up. Enjoy and please give me some feedback... and I won't hate you if you tell me it was really bad and that I should quit forever.

Ok... READ

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter …

Bianca and Candice woke up the next morning and the house was completely silent. Thy ventured downstairs looking for Gabriella and Brian but they were nowhere to be found. There was a note stuck on the door.

_Hey Girls, _

_I know you have probably looked everywhere for us. We have a meeting with Albus Dumbledore. There is nothing to worry about its just a meeting to let us know the classes you will be doing etc... _

_We shouldn't be long. There is money on the table if you need it but please resist the urge to go shopping and save your money for he you get to Hogwarts. I have a feeling you will need it and I don't think it is safe to send money using the owl your cousins have bought. _

_We will a see you soon. Be good. _

_Love You, _

_Mum and Dad  
a.k.a. aunty and uncle. _

"So, what do you want to do today? I can't think of anything. This is going to be very boring" Candice said.

"So let's make it interesting" Bianca replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Candice asked following Bianca into the kitchen.

"Well I was thinking we could go for a swim"

"It's like five degrees outside" Candice told, looking out the window to see the weather hadn't changed over night.

"You didn't let me finish" Bianca said. "I meant in the spa"

"Oh, now your talking." there was silence. "Wait. You don't have a spa"

Bianca laughed" I was waiting for you to say that. We don't have a spa, but the boys do" Bianca told.

"But we can't just show up and get in their spa" Candice said, as they ate.

"Yes we can... we can show up and just mention it. There's nothing wrong with that. We will ask nicely and I don't really think they will say no"

"Ok well I'm getting changed first" Candice said running up the stairs and slamming the door behind her. Bianca rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast.

She finally had a chance to get changed and rush her teeth before making her way to the opposite side of the road. They knocked on the door and heard a lot of thumping around before Sirius finally opened the door looking tired but grinning widely.

"Hey" they said warily as he kicked something behind the door.

"What are you doing?" Candice asked kissing him on the cheek and walking in. Bianca doing the same.

Sirius closed the door and noticed the James wasn't there anymore. He just shrugged and made his way to the girls that were sitting in the living room.

"Where's James and his parents?" Bianca asked looking around. The house looked and sounded empty.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter have gone out and James is... somewhere" he replied. Just then James came running down the stairs and tackled Sirius to the floor.

"Hello, ladies" he said as Sirius fought underneath his weight. "What are we doing today?" he asked.

"Put your swimmers on. We're going in your spa" Candice told.

They both froze "Really?"

"Yes" Bianca replied. "You have five minutes. Quick" she said. They jumped up and flew up the stairs. A lot of thumping could be heard and they were back in two minutes, smiling widely.

Bianca and Candice rolled her eyes and followed the boys to their indoor spa. They turned in on and got in. The girl put their bags down on a chair and took their tops off revealing Bianca's bright pink bikini and Candice's.

They got in the spa and sat next to the boys.  
"So" Candice started. "What did you guys do yesterday?"

"Our parents forced us to visit my aunty and we stuck there for the whole day" James answered.

"Where do they live?" Bianca asked

"It's about half an hour from here" he answered.

"What did you guys do?" Sirius asked.

"We went shopping" Bianca replied quickly before Candice said anything.

James smiled, "No surprises here"

"What, girls need their clothes and we have to enjoy it before we go back to school" Candice said.

"You know what that means" Sirius started, "We only have a week to see you before we go back home and start school again"

The girls just nodded and gave a small smile not mentioning anything about Hogwarts or their plans.  
Candice moved closer to Sirius cuddling leaving Bianca to talk to James. She looked at him deciding what to do.

_Just be cool and talk to him, if you act angry then you will ruin everything and he will know. She told herself. _

She moved a little closer and smiled. He smiled back putting his arm around her.  
"When are your parents coming back?" Bianca asked.

"Not sure. They weren't here when we woke up" He told.

"Same here. They left a note and money on the table. That was it"

James giggled, "We didn't even get a note"

Candice and Sirius who had just been snogging for the last five minutes finally stopped and looked at the other two.  
"I'm bored" Sirius said.

"Jeeee, thanks" Candice said.

"No I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly.

"No its ok. I just won't kiss you anymore" she said looking away.

"Nooo. I love your kisses" he said.

"Let's play truth or dare" Candice said randomly.

They all nodded. "Alright, Ok Sirius you go first. Truth or dare?" Candice asked

"I'm a guy so of course I will do dare" he answered proudly.

Candice smiled. "Lets see. I dare you to run naked down the street yelling 'I'm free' "

Bianca and James laughed as his smile slowly faded off his face.  
"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yep" she replied cheekily.

He hesitated, "Alright"

They got out of the spa and went through the back gate to the front of the house.  
"But its cold" Sirius said.

"Come on. Mr. I'm-a-man-and-can-do-anything" Candice said poking him in the chest. "Strip"

He took off his shorts and hid himself behind his towel.  
"Ok, just run down to the park and back again" Candice told.

He dropped the towel and started running. James and Bianca turned away giggling as they heard him yell "I'M FREEEEE"

He finally came back and Candice handed him his towel and shorts.  
"Can we go back in the spa now? I'm cold" he commented.

"I would be too" Bianca mumbled to herself.

They got back in the spa and looked at each other. "Ok Bianca, truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"If you're anything like Candice I will have to say truth" she answered.

"Do you think I am hot?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered simply. He grinned widely and shrugged.

They rolled their eyes and moved on. "Truth or dare?" she asked James.

"Mmm truth" Sirius looked at him strangely.

"Some man you are" Sirius commented.

"Have you ever cheated on someone?" Bianca asked.

Candice glanced and Bianca and Sirius' face went serious for once.  
"No" James answered.

"What's the time?" Candice asked.

Sirius looked his watch on the chair. "Almost three"

"Well we better go" Bianca said getting out of the spa with Candice soon following. "Cya"

They wrapped a towel around them and walked out the back gate.  
"Lying dickhead" Bianca whispered to her cousin when they were out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls got home and went to their room. Bianca had a shower first and Candice sat downstairs talking to her aunty until it was her turn. Bianca went downstairs and joined the conversation.

"What did I miss?" she asked getting a drink.

"We're going to a restaurant for dinner tonight. Its the last time we will be able to before you go back to school and your father and I will be working late for the rest of the week" Gabriella explained.

"Which restaurant? Wizard or muggle?" Bianca asked sitting down. Candice excused herself and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Wizard"

"Mum please tell me it isn't that one that's like an hour away" Bianca asked.

"Yes it is. There is nothing wrong with it Bianca and we know the people there." Gabriella reprimanded.

"But mum, there is always uptight purebloods there that think they are so good" Bianca complained.

"Watch you language! We don't discriminate against people because of their blood. I thought you knew better than that" her mother said disapprovingly.

"I do and I am sorry but haven't you noticed it is only them that are like that"

"I have but that doesn't matter. If you have a problem then ignore them"

"Alright" Bianca said.

"Where is dad?" she asked changing the subject.

"No idea but he will be here soon. I told him to be on time" her mother said.

Bianca laughed, "Alright well I'll go change again"

She ran upstairs and into her room. Candice was standing in front of the wardrobe looking in absent mindedly. "Looks like you beat me to it" Bianca said joining her.

I have no idea what to wear" Candice whined.

"Well we are going to a wizard restaurant so we could wear robes" Bianca suggested.

"Bianca. Robes do nothing for our figure. You know that. We are definitely not wearing robes" Candice concluded.

"Alright, well I guess we will have to dig until we find something presentable. These wizards are very conservative these days" Bianca commented.

Half an hour later and they had finally found something to wear. They went downstairs and saw her parents waiting.

"Are we going to apparate?" Bianca asked.

"Well it is the only way to get in" her mother told.

The girls held Gabriella's and Brian's hand tightly as they apparated. The girls didn't like doing it because the feeling wasn't one they enjoyed doing often. They opened their eyes and were standing was a table with a lady behind it.

"Good Evening, do you have a reservation?" she asked in a posh voice.

"Yes we do. It's under Gabriella" she said smiling politely.

"Right" the lady said looking down her list. "Follow me"

She led them to a round table with six seats around it.

"My parents are coming aren't they?" Candice asked, looking at the empty seats.

"Of course honey" Gabriella answered giving them a menu.

They sat in their seats talking and waiting for Candice's parents. Bianca looked around the restaurant to see many wizards talking quietly among themselves. Others were sitting in their seats clicking their fingers calling the waitresses. Bianca rolled her eyes.

She looked on the very far end of the restaurant in the corner to the same blonde haired boy she ran into at Diagon Alley. Her eyes opened widely. He was leaning forward talking to a figure in a black robe with the hood covered his face. Beside him was the same blonde haired girl that clung onto him the other day.

"Candice, look over there" Bianca whispering to her cousin. Candice looked at raised her eyebrows.

"That hairstyle does not suit him" she replied.

"Candice this is no time for joke. Who is he talking to?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well I want to know" Bianca said but she was not able to investigate because Taryn and mike showed up and sat down.

"Hello, sorry we are late. It's a long story" Taryn said.

"Tanisha was running around naked again, wasn't she?" Candice asked, knowing her little sister too well.

"Yes she was. I almost had to tackle her to put her clothes on" Mike said. They all laughed and ordered their food.

"So, who did you leave the girls with?" Gabriella asked across the table.

"Well, Nick offered to take care of them for the night" Taryn replied raising her eyebrows and grinning. "I think she is preparing for children. Give them a week or two and Belinda will be pregnant"

"Really, two weeks is a bit long though" Gabriella said. "Do you think they are having trouble?"

"Ok that's enough" Bianca said cutting in.

"No I said two weeks because he will probably baby-sit a bit more first before he makes up his mind. I don't see why though, he was always babysitting Bianca and the others so it shouldn't be too hard for him" Taryn said.

"Ok we're going to the bathroom" Candice said. The got up and left. Bianca looked over at the table and noticed that Malfoy and the man in the black robe were gone. She shrugged and continued following Candice.

"I really hate when they talk about stuff like that in front of us" Candice said, shuddering.

"Me too. We may be older but that still doesn't make it alright, and to make it worse. It's my brother. Those are some images I don't want to see" Bianca stated.

They fixed their hair and decided to make their way back out again.

The family ate dinner and dessert until they were full.

"Now I also want to bring up what happened at the meeting we had with Dumbledore." Gabriella started. That made them all sit up and listen contently.

"He told us about the school and about the different groups and the classes you will be attending. It slightly the same the Beauxbatons but you won't miss out on the essential things you need to know" she told.

"What different groups are there?" Bianca asked interested.

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin" Brian answered. "Named after the four wizards that found the school"

"Slytherin is the evil one, isn't it?" Candice asked.

"Candice!" Taryn said.

"Ok, sorry. Continue" she said smiling sweetly.

"You will be placed in a group with you arrive along with the boys. From there you will be given dormitories with one or two other people or if you're lucky, you two will be together."

"What time do we have to wake up in the morning?" Bianca asked regrettably.

" 7:00 Am. don't even try sleeping in or you will be in big trouble" Gabriella added.

_There goes that idea. Candice and Bianca both thought. _

"Well I would like to hear more but we better go pick up the girls" Taryn said. "But I'll call you later" she said to her sister.

"Alright. We better be off as well" Gabriella said.

They paid for their meal and apparated home. The girls as usual changed into their pajamas and went to bed happily.

Completely unaware of the restless night ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... there you go. Another chapter down and not many more to go.  
I do feel sad as I conclude this story but then I get excited knowing that I will be writing a sequel with so many ideas to include.

Sorry to disappoint anyone that has enjoyed the story so far but have faith. It will be continued sooner or later. I am very proud though. I have written three chapters in around two days so I can't really feel my fingers but i don't care. As long as you're happy.

Well please review and let me know what you think,

Bianca


	21. Eating Up Bad Dreams

Hello everyone.

Sorry... I know it took me a few days to update but I was having trouble uploading my documents. Don't worry, I have finally done it but on a different computer. So if it takes me a while next time then you know why.

Well I won't keep you longer.

Enjoy!!

P.S. I hope pictures or anything like that is shown when you open this. You may just find a picture of Nelson Mandela. Don't ask it's a really really long story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter...

_She ran out of the house with tears running down her face. She had cuts and bruises that wouldn't stop bleeding but she kept running. She fell to the floor and stopped to rub her sprained ankle. Her long straight blonde hair fell in her face but she pushed it away and shivered as the cold wind whipped around her. _

_"I have to keep going. He'll find me and kill me" she said to herself painfully getting up from the pavement. She heard the door of her parents house swing open and saw ten figures in black cloaks stand in around Him in her front garden. He was looking at her and she could see enough of his ugly face to know he was smirking at her. She was so angry it felt like she was on fire. _

_"STOP SMILING" she yelled at him. _

_"No need to yell" he said _

_"You just murdered my family. I have a right to yell" she told him her voice the opposite. Now completely low and cold just like his. _

_"If you listened to me then they would still be alive, but now their dead, and its all your fault" he said, firing her up. _

_"Since when does the almighty Voldemort spare someone life?" The other people standing behind him gasped. _

_"DONT SAY MY NAME" he flicked his wand and before she could stop herself she was right in front of him. "You are not worthy, now bow to me" _

_"I'd rather die than bow down to you" she replied, spitting on him. _

_"So be it" he flicked his wand and she fell flat on the grass, still as a rock. _

Bianca screamed and fell off the bed. She looked around sweating and breathing quickly. She looked around and got onto the bed again.  
"Are you ok?" Candice asked who was sitting and watching her the whole time.

"I'm fine" she replied quickly.

"You were kicking and yelling more than usual. Bad dream, I'm guessing?" Candice said again.

"Well it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real" Bianca replied, quickly explaining everything to her cousin.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever heard a dream like that before" Candice commented after.

"Yeah, it wasn't nice" Bianca said.

"Well do you want to talk about it now or in the morning? Its five o'clock" Candice asked.

"We'll talk in the morning" They both rolled over but sleep never came for Bianca as it did for Candice.

Finally giving up Bianca got out of bed a few hours later in time to see her mother and father eating breakfast in their work clothes.  
"Morning" she said sitting next to them.

"You're up early. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, knowing her daughter would never be up at this time on the holidays.

"I couldn't sleep" Bianca replied.

"Honey what's bothering you?"

"Nothing mum. I'm fine" she answered again.

"Well I have to go but you have to tell me later ok? Oh and before I forget here is the list that you and Candice were sent. It was with all your school supplies. Just make sure you have everything" she said.

"Hey, how come you opened our mail?" Bianca asked.

"Because if you opened it then you wouldn't have understood anything it said"

"Good point" Bianca said.

"And one last thing. I have a surprise for you and Candice so if you're going out make sure you are back home at four." Gabriella kissed her daughter on the head and left.

"Well honey I have to go as well. I'll see you later" he said.

"Bye dad"

When she was alone she sat and thought about his surprise she could be getting from her mother. She got very very excited and couldn't wait so she sent her mother a letter.

It read:

_Hi mum, _

_Can you tell me what the surprise is? I really want to know and I can't wait all day.  
Please, I promise I won't tell Candice anything. _

_Well reply quickly or I might pee in my pants. _

_Love you, _

_Bianca. _

She used Candice's new owl and sent the letter. Half an hour later she got a reply.

_Thank you Bianca for the wonderful image of my seventeen year old daughter peeing in her pants. _

_No I will no tell you, you have to learn to have patience and wait. Don't get too excited it isn't that big, it's only small._

_Well I have to work, I'll see you later. _

_Four O'clock__ and don't be late. _

_Mum. _

Bianca heard a large thump and saw Candice spread out on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Are you ok?" Bianca asked trying to hold her laugh.

"I forgot there were stairs" she replied.

"How can you forget there are stairs? You have been here for how long now?" Bianca questioned. "And open your eyes, that's probably why you fell"

"Shut up, I'm tired"

"Well guess what?" Bianca said.

"Donkey" Candice replied.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. What?" Candice said again.

"Mum has a surprise for us. She didn't tell me but she has one" Candice's head shot up and eyes opened so wide she looked like a kangaroo in a spotlight.

"Really? What is it? Is she buying me a new car? Oh My God, she said we don have to go to school?" Candice said jumping up and down.

"No and no. She hasn't told me either but she said it isn't big. Only small" Bianca explained, before Candice got ahead of herself.

"Oh, alright. So what are we going to do today? This is like the second last day of our holidays, we have to do something"

"I don't know. Do you want to call our boss and ask if he wants us to work today? Then we will have extra money when we are at school" Bianca suggested.

"That can be our last option" Candice smiled. She didn't feel like handing a bunch of little girls leaping through the a lot every second.

They sat there talking for a while until the door swung open and in came there cousins. They were out of breathe.  
"There is an emergency" Jordy said. They both jumped up and stood by his side.

"What's wrong?" Candice asked.

"We're bored as hell" he replied. They boys laughed and the girls slapped him over the head.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought someone died or something" Bianca said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, something. Mum is home today and I didn't want to clean the house so I came here." Jordy told, the others nodding behind him.

"Well do you want to go to the beach and get some ice-cream or something?"" Candice suggested.

They all grinned widely at the thought of ice-cream. Bianca and Candice laughed.  
"Let us get changed." They ran upstairs separating to put their bikinis on and a top with mini shorts. They met up again and threw everything they may need in a bag.

"Alright let's go. Do you want to walk there or take the car?" Bianca asked playing with the keys in her hand.

"I rather walk then be squashed with them again" Jamey said remembering their recent trip to Diagon Alley.

"Walking it is" Candice said, leading the way. Bianca locked the door and they continued down the street. They reached the beach in ten minutes and walked along the sidewalk passing a few cafes along the way.

They spotted an ice cream truck and made their way over. Jordy was stopped by a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and looked great in a bikini.  
"Hi" she said, moving closer to him.

"He-lo" he said looking her up and down. "I'm Jordy. You must be beautiful"

She giggled silently, "Anna"

They rest of the group was walking ahead until Bianca noticed that the person that usually looked over her shoulder was gone.  
"Wait, where's Jordy?" she asked turning around and spotting him chatting with a girl.

"Typical" Candice said as they watched the girl slide a piece of paper into his hand and smile before walking off. He ran and joined them again. Bianca and Candice were grinning.

"What?" he asked.

"We didn't say anything" Candice looking up at him and batting her eyelashes. "Didn't I Bianca?"

"Not a thing" Bianca said betting her eyelashes and buying all her cousins ice cream. They walked along the beach with their ice creams and later decided to turn around and head back. They talked and the boys wrestled on the sand.

They walked back home and when they got the Bianca house made their way inside. Gabriella was waiting fir the girls and looked up when the door opened.

"What in the world?! Boys go outside before you get sand in the house" They turned around rejectedly and dusted the sand off them. Finally they came inside to see Bianca and Candice following Gabriella everywhere.

"Come on mum. Give us a hint" Bianca asked.

"No you girls will have to wait." she said.

"Wait for what?" Jordy asked.

"Mum has a surprise for us but she wont tell what it is" Bianca explained.

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise" Jordy stated.

"Shut up" Candice said. "We just want to know, okay"

"Well I guess we can go now. Boys are you going to come with, stay here or go home?" Gabriella asked.

"We'll probably go home and visit Nick later. Come to Nick's later and fill us in on the surprise" Jordy said, kissing his cousins and aunty. The others did the same and followed him outside.

The girls dived into the car and waited impatiently. Gabriella finally got in and drove them to a beauty salon.  
"Mum, is this it? Getting out nails done or something? I thought it was something else" Bianca said

"Just follow me" she replied walking in and leading the girl to the front counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady asked politely.

"Hi, we have an appointment for Bianca and Candice" Gabriella said.

"Oh yes. Bellybutton piercing am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes you are" Gabriella smiled looking at the girls faces. Candice was first to grin.

They looked at each other and started jumping up and down hugging and screaming. They hugged Gabriella tightly yelling thank you. Candice stopped.

"Wait, I have to ask my mum first" she said.

"I already did. She said yes" Gabriella replied. She smiled and started squealing again.

"Well if you are done you can follow me through" she lady said giggling. They followed her into am small room. She took out her 'instruments' as they sat down on a bed in the middle of the room.

"Who would like to go first?" the lady asked turning around holding a needle.

"Bianca" Candice said looking at the needle. Bianca rolled her eyes and lifted her top up.

The lady cleaned her skin and marked where she was going to pierce lightly with a pen. She looked up. "Are you ready?" she asked. Bianca held Candice's hand and nodded.

She pushed the needle through her skin. Bianca gasped but that was it. She cleaned and fixed it up putting a diamond bellybutton ring that Bianca choose. She sprayed something on it and put a bandage over it.

"Finish, I'll give you a spray. It will stop it from become infected. Spray it twice a day. Next" she said looking to Candice.

Candice lifted her top up and immediately grabbed Bianca's hand. The lady did the same thing for Candice. She was finished and put the bandage over it.

"That will be eighty dollars, including both of your diamond studs" she told. Gabriella paid and they left again. Sitting in the car the girls peeled some of the bandage off to look at it again. They smiled and slapped hands.

"This is awesome. Thanks mummy" Bianca said.

"Yeah, thanks mummy" Candice said. Gabriella laughed.

"No problem. Anything for my two daughters. I'll drop you off at Nick's. I have to go food shopping and I know you hate going." she said. They jumped out the car and made their way inside without knocking.

They saw the boys lounging on the couch and Belinda was in the kitchen on the phone. She smiled at the girls and hung up to greet them.

"Wait" she stopped before hugging them. "Why are you smiling like that? What happened?" she asked excitedly. They were like her little sisters and she knew them well enough to know when they smile like that something has happened.

"They lifted their tops up and peeled back the bandage.  
"Holy Crap! This is awesome" she yelled. They laughed and pulled their tops down again.

"I know. Mum surprised us" Bianca replied.

"What's awesome?" Nick asked coming in with the boys behind his. He kissed his sister and cousin. This is one very affectionate family.

They lifted their tops up yet again.  
"AWSOME! THEY GOT BELLY-BLING!" the boys yelled. They all laughed and Nick looked at it.

"Just don't go walking around with your top up ok" he said but still congratulated them.

"We have to keep the bandage on it for a while and winter is coming up. By summer it will be perfectly healed and ready to be shown off" Bianca replied.

"What perfect timing" Belinda said.

"I know" Candice said. "So... what are you doing tonight?"

"I want to do something but I just don't know what" Nick said.

"I hate all these boring nights" Bianca complained. "We never have something to do so we stand here and talk about having nothing to do"

They all laughed and sat on the couch in silence. Everyone trying to think of something to do.  
"I have the perfect idea!" Nick exclaimed.

They all looked at him, waiting but he said nothing.  
"Nick! Tell us!" Belinda said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go to an all-you-can-eat-buffet" he said.

They all looked at him for a moment. "It will save me from cooking" Belinda said

"I guess we are a bit hungry" Candice commented.

"We already ate but there's always room for more" Jordy said.

"Alright, lets go" Nick said. "We'll all go to my mum's and get Bianca's car"

They somehow managed to squeeze everyone in the car, and quickly drove and got the car. Half of them got out and got in with the girls as Nick lead the way to a restaurant.

They walked in and Nick asked for a big table for the all. They paid for their plate and took a seat, ordering drinks and talking. They all went and dished their first plate of food.

Sitting down and eating, they laughed and had a great time in each others company. Bianca phone rings:  
"Hello?" she asked getting up from the tables and moving to the entrance where it was quiet.

"Hello honey. Where are you?" her mother asked from the other end.

"I'm at an all-you-can-eat buffet. It was Nick's idea" she replied.

Her mother laughed, "So I don't need to make dinner for you?"

"No it's ok, but if its chicken then make it for me and I'll eat it tomorrow" she told

"Alright. Well I'll see you later, or in the morning. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye" Bianca said hanging up. She was about to walk inside again when a voice came from behind her.

"Now isn't that nice" she turned around to see James, Sirius and his parents smiling at her.

"Hello, Mr., and Mrs. potter" she said quickly kissing them on the cheek. "Hi boys. You know I'm starting to think you are following us" she smiled.

They laughed, "Maybe it's a sign" Sirius said, mostly aimed at James and she knew what it meant but she played dumb, raising her eyebrows.

"Let's go inside, shall we" Mr. Potter said.

"Well I better go back to the table before my brother sends a search party for me. I'm sure he will" she turned around and saw the search party. Jordy and the others.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'd like to introduce you to my search party themselves" she commented. They all laughed and followed her inside. Bianca moved back to her table and the family of four paid for their plates and being seated at a table on the opposite side if the room.

Bianca and Candice were facing them so they could see them pretty well.  
"Look who's here" Bianca commented nodding to the other side of the room.

"I saw" Candice said. "Five bucks says they will be at this table by the end of the night?" she said grinning.

"I'm not going to bet against that. I know I'll loose" Bianca said laughing and eating the food.

Her brother and cousins went up for seconds, thirds, fourths and fifths and then dessert. As Candice and Bianca went to the bathroom they walked passed the Potter table and were stopped.  
"Hello girls" Mrs. Potter said.

They greeted her again. "I see you are with your family tonight" she said.

"Yes, that's my brother and his wife" Bianca said pointing to the couple standing together looking at the food. "And the rest are my cousins."

"Wow, that's your brother" Mrs. Potter said again.

Bianca nodded, "Her certainly is tall... and strong" Mr. Potter commented.

"Yes well he likes to stay fit"

"So he's a good few years older than you?" he asked again.

"Yes, almost ten" Bianca replied, wondering what they were getting at.

"Sorry but we have to go to the bathroom. Nice talking to you" Candice said walking away with Bianca. They were stopped yet again, this time by James and Sirius.

"Hey, wait up" Sirius said as they caught up.

"What are you girls doing tomorrow?" James asked.

"Not sure. Family might come around for a party. Why?" Bianca replied.

"We want to take you out one last time, before we leave"

"Ok, what time?" Candice asked.

"Around seven o'clock" Sirius answered.

"I'm not a morning person" she told.

"Nighttime Candice. Nighttime" Bianca said rolling her eyes. "Ok, can I pee now?"

"Sorry. Have fun" James said laughing.

"I will" they said walking away.

When they were finished they joined their cousins at the table.  
"I can't breathe" Jordy complained, sitting back in his chair and holding his stomach like every other male at the table.

"Well you had to eat seven plates of food, you knew that would happen." Bianca told.

"But the chicken was so nice" they all said.

"Alright, lets go" Belinda said standing up and taking their bags. "Wow, it's really late"

They stood up painfully and drove back home. Bianca and Candice dropping some of their cousins off before making their way to a dark sleeping house. Tip-toeing up stairs they changed their clothes, brushing their teeth and getting into bed.

"Where do you think the boys will take us tomorrow?" Candice asked her cousin as they lay next to each other with a side lamp on.

"I'm not sure" Bianca replied, blowing a curl out of her face.

"We should find out so we know what to wear" Candice told.

"We can do that tomorrow. Lets just get some sleep" Bianca said, turning the lamp off and rolling on her stomach. Candice laid on her side stretching her leg over her cousins back. That was her most comfortable position and Bianca never use to stop her.

They slowly drifted off to sleep comfortable in their warm, pink bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's another chapter finished. I was a bit stuck on what to write.

Only a few more chapters to go and then I would have finished this story, isn't that sad?

But then it's a happy moment because I can start the sequel. Don't I'm not going to abandon it... I will continue until I get arthritis in my fingers from so much typing.

Well Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Its half finished.

Thank you so much,

Bianca


	22. Getting Over Them

Hello... here's another chapter... READ UNTIL YOU CAN'T READ ANYMORE

I'm joking! I hope you enjoy the chapter... let me know at the end.

Thank You.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca and Candice slid down the stairs the next morning yawning. They made their way to the kitchen and found something to eat. Bianca noticed the Daily Prophet on the table and raised her eyebrows. "I wonder why dad ordered the Prophet instead of the muggle newspaper. O well, lets see what's new in the wizarding world" She picked it up and painfully read the words at the top of the page.

**"BREAKING NEW: HE ATTACKS AGAIN! THIS TIME ON HIS OWN KIND!" **the cousins exchanged glances for a moment before Candice joined Bianca and listened as she continued reading.

"There has been yet another attack by He Who Must Not Be Named but what is concerning the Aurors is the fact that it was on 'purebloods' and not muggleborns. It is believed to have happened early this morning. This time a man, a woman and their two daughters as it appears, have been abandoned in their large double story house. The parents and their youngest daughter were assumed to be killed straight away but the eldest daughter was found outside the home in the middle of their front garden covered with bleeding cuts and bruises. Healers say she was tortured before being killed. Their neighbors have been questioned and they have reported nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh no" Bianca said as she read on.

"This family is not strangers. The eldest daughter identified as Amanda Dream was in the Auror program at the Ministry and just graduated. Rumors say it hasn't been her first encounter with the You Know Who, as he has been trying to get her on his side for a long time now. The Ministry was worried that she would be in more danger when given assignments but she showed true commitment. They are still unaware of why he wanted her in the first place but they are looking into it now.  
"She was such a lovely girl. It was a shame no one was there to help her. A neighbor told"

"What's wrong, keep going" Candice said.

"I can't. Candice I could have helped her but instead I ignored my dream"

"Bianca, this is not your fault. What were you supposed to do? Even if you tried everyone would have ignored you and said it was only a dream, just like you did. Don't beat yourself up about it. At least next time if you have a dream like that we will do something about it" Candice said, hugging her cousin.

"It says here their funeral is tomorrow. If we were going to school I would have gone" Bianca said.

"Well how do you know it was her? Do they have any pictures?" Candice asked.

They turned the page to see the girl lying on the grass with the same blonde hair and fair skin like in the dream. Bianca nodded, "That's her"

"Well there is nothing we can do now" Candice said sitting down again. They were quiet for a while eating in silence. Twenty minutes later and Candice was fed up.

"Come on. We can't sit around all day thinking of what could have been. Let's do something" she said.

"I'm not really in the mood Candice" Bianca replied.

"I don't care. I was asking I was telling. Get your ass upstairs and change your clothes" she told. Bianca looked at her. "NOW"

"Alright. I'm going" Bianca said getting and miserably walking upstairs.

They both changed into their jeans and a hooded jumper after a calming warm shower. They got in the car and sat there.  
"So where are we going?" Bianca asked sitting in the passenger seat.

"I have no idea" Candice replied. "How about we go to my house?"

"I guess. There's nothing else to do" Bianca said.

They drove in silence and walked inside the busy house.  
"Hi girls" Taryn said, changing the babies nappy on the couch.

"Hello" they both said, kissing her.

"What are you doing today?" Candice asked.

"I'm working later. Your father is upstairs helping Tanisha get dressed." she replied.

"I didn't know you are working again" Candice said sitting down holding her clean sister while her mum rushed around.

"Yes, well I'm only doing a bit here and there. Not a lot because your father works full time and there is no one to watch the girls. I would ask Nick but by the time I have to go to work he still isn't home." she explained.

"Did you need us to take care of them for a while?" Bianca asked, quietly.

"What's wrong honey?" Taryn asked.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? If there is something wrong, this family has plenty of people to talk to" Taryn told.

"Thanks" Bianca replied, giving her a half-smile.

"So do you need a babysitter for today? I'm being nice, take advantage of it" she said to her mother making her laugh.

"Alright, thank you girls. I'll be back in a few hours" Taryn said handing the baby over taking her bag and leaving.

Then Mike came downstairs with a clean and dressed Tanisha. Looking around, "Where's your mother?"

"She went to work" Candice replied.

"So I'm guessing you are babysitting?" he asked. They nodded.

"Alright, well I'll see you girls later" he said kissing them a leaving.

They put the baby to sleep and Tanisha was watching a movie. They sat at the table and looked at each other. "Bianca talk to me, you never hold back on telling me something. Why is it different now?"

"I'm not holding back. There is nothing I have to tell you" Bianca told.

"Bianca, you're a crap liar and I'm always here to help you but only if you let me"

"I just have so many questions" Bianca said, giving into her cousin's stern look.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Why was he after her? I mean I know it was kind of obvious but still there has to be a bigger reason than that. Voldemort is way smarter than that."

"Well that is only something we can guess and leave to the Aurors" Candice told.

"And another thing. I must have had that dream for a reason and it was obviously meant to be stopped but I didn't and if I did try then who would i tell and what would i do?" Bianca asked again.

"Bianca, these are all good questions and there are only two people I can recommend. Your brother and Professor Dumbledore. If he is as good as people say he is, which I believe so, then he will be able to help you, but you have to stop beating yourself up. There is nothing you can do about it now. She's gone." Candice said.

"Yes I know but I feel guilty"

"I'll make you a deal. If you put this behind you then the next dream you have like that, if you do, we can go straight to Dumbledore and not ignore it until we are sure it doesnt mean anything. I'm sure it was a one off but if it happens again then we have a plan but you have to tell me straight away even if it is in the middle of the night."

"In the middle of the night. Are you sure? Last time I woke you up you almost killed me" Bianca told.

"That's true, but I'll understand" Candice said smiling, "Or try to anyway."

"Thanks Candice"

"Now can you please go back to normal? I need to figure out what to wear tonight" Candice told.

"Yes, we can go straight home and raid the wardrobe once we finish babysitting" Bianca said giggling a little.

Just then they heard a baby crying, "Speaking of babysitting. I'll get her" Candice said.

While Candice was upstairs Bianca went to the couch and sat next to Tanisha who fell asleep on the couch. She smiled and turned the television softer. Candice came back downstairs carrying a baby with a tear-stained face.

"Aww baby. What's the matter?" Bianca asked, taking her from Candice.

"She is a bit restless. I can't get her back to sleep, can you try?" Candice asked.

Bianca sat with the baby resting on her chest for a while rubbing her back and she was soon fast asleep again. Candice smiled, "I can see you as a mother when you're older"

"Yeah, and you. You're good with babies. You have grown up with two so far" Bianca said.

"I hope it stays that way" Candice said sitting next to her cousin and sister.

"Why? Don't you want you mum to have another baby?" Candice shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't do it anymore. Be the big sister to a bunch of little ones. Its hard work and its like I can never do anything wrong and I'm a bad example, and then I worry about them all the time. I worry about Tanisha being teased at school and being neglected by mum and dad and baby Candice having to grow up now of all times when it is the most dangerous. It's just hard"

"Candice you are their big sister and of course you are going to worry. What makes you think I don't worry everyday about you getting hurt and for Jordy making the wrong friends, and Keagan trying to be like everyone else, and Nicolas just doing everything everyone asks him to, and Jamey doing something dangerous, and Jesse not liking himself the way he is, and Tiana, Tanisha, Sarah and Candice having to grow up with so much going on. You guys are all like my little brothers and sisters and it's always going to be like that. Worrying is just part of the job description" Bianca explained, in one very long breathe.

"You worry way too much" Candice said.

"That's what I'm trying to say. You never stop and the more worried you are, the better they will turn out in the end" Bianca smiled.

"I guess your right"

"You guess?"

"Ok. You _are_ right" Candice corrected herself.

Just then the door opened and in walked Taryn with a lot of grocery bags as well.  
"Mum, what's with all the food?" Candice asked

"The family party Candice." she replied dropping them on the table. "Did you forget?"

"No one told us about a family party" Candice said as Bianca joined them.

"Well I'm telling you now."

"But we are going out tonight" Candice complained.

"You still can but you have to make an appearance at the party. It is for you and your cousins" Taryn told.

"Alright, well we're going out now. We'll see you there later" They kissed Taryn on the cheek and drive back home to get ready. They didn't realize how fast the time went. They had two hours to get ready, help Gabriella with the food and meet the boys.

As usual they got home to find it completely chaotic. They went upstairs found something nice to wear. It was almost time for them to go and they had already finished so they helped Gabriella with the food.

"Where are you going tonight?" she asked.

"Just out with my cheating boyfriend" Bianca mumbled to herself.

"Sorry?"

"She said we are going out with friends" Candice replied, giving Bianca a harsh look. If her family was to find out James was cheating on Bianca they would send Nick to hunt him down and kill him.

"Ok well have a good time and don't forget about the party tonight" she said before walking away.

The girls smiled and walked to the door taking their belongings with them.  
"Are you crazy?" Candice whispered.

Bianca giggled, "Settle down. I was kidding, no one will find out."

They walked out the door to see James and Sirius waiting for them by the car. They smiled and kissed them o the cheek.

"So where are you taking us tonight?" Candice asked excitedly. Bianca just stood there smiling sweetly.

"You have to wait and see" Sirius said as he opened the car door and waited for the girls to get in. The boys drive them to and unknown destination. They got out of the car and followed the boys inside an old looking shop.

They stopped to look around and it was very obvious it was a wizard shop by the way everyone was dressed. It looked like a bar with people scattered at tables across the room. The girls were confused but didn't show their emotions.

They followed the boys upstairs and before they knew it they were in a beautifully decorated room with a table set for four in the middle. There was soft music playing in the background and a lot of space for dancing. To the very far side of the room there was a small balcony overlooking the mountains.

"What is this place?" Candice asked looking around in awe.

"We can't tell you. It's a secret" Sirius answered taking her hand and leading her to the table. James and Bianca did the same thing.

They all sat at the table and looked at the menu.  
"Have you decided what you want?" James asked.

The girls nodded, "Now what?"

"Read it to us" James told still looking at his menu.

They were confused but read it anyway and before they knew it a plate of food appeared in front of them.

"Cool" Candice said.

"It's almost like magic" Bianca said smiling. They all rolled their eyes. The boys ordered their food and started eating. James had also noticed that Sirius used cutlery instead of his hands, although he was having some trouble.

"So, when do you guys go home?" Candice asked between bites.

"Tonight" Sirius answered, "We didn't bring our school stuff so we have to go back home and pack. We only brought a few things"

"So I guess this is the last time we will be seeing you guys then" Bianca said looking at Candice across the table.

"What a shame. Well at least you spent the whole summer with us" Candice said.

"I wish it was more though" Sirius said.

"Ok, let's not ruin this dinner with sad talk" James said, trying to change the subject.

"So you're not going to miss me then?" Bianca asked him.

"Of course I will" he said.

"Well I'm not going to miss you" she said looking at him.

His face changes completely. "James, I'm kidding" she said laughing.

Candice was sitting on the other side of the table trying to hide her giggling.

"This food is really nice. Can I ask where it comes from or is that a secret?" Bianca asked.

"It comes from the kitchen" Sirius replied.

"Alright, you guys are obviously not going to tell us anything" Candice said, sitting back.

A little while later they were all full and sitting talking at laughing.  
"That's disgusting" Bianca said. "Who came up with that pick-up line?"

"Peter" Sirius said. "He's a Marauder. He's quite but some of the things that go through his head are wrong, even for me"

"Well that explains it then" Candice said.

"Hey!"

"Tell us about Remus" Bianca said, "You guys have mentioned him but not much"

"Well he's is a good friend, gives good advice, studies hard-"

"Unlike you two" Bianca cut in.

"How do you know we don't study?" Sirius asked.

"It is very obvious, but continue" she replied.

"That's about it. Oh and he has good grades" James finished.

The girls just nodded. Just then Bianca's phone rang and they all knew what that meant.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bianca, where are you?" her mother asked. "What's that noise?"

"Um, music" Bianca replied.

"But you don't listen to that music"

"Hold on" Bianca said getting up and moving to the balcony. "Ok"

"When are you and Candice coming home? Everyone is asking for you" Gabriella said.

"Half an hour" Bianca said.

"Make it ten" she said and hung up the phone.

Bianca walked back inside and the others looked at her.  
"Well I guess we will be going then" Candice said standing up.

"Alright, well I guess we'll take you home"

They left the nice room and went back downstairs and out of the shop. They traveled home in silence and got out of the car. The girls looked behind them at the house to see it lit up with shadows behind the curtains.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Bianca said.

"I guess so" James replied.

Candice and Sirius were hugging and kissing and Bianca was standing there.  
_Just hug him, he won't bite you. She thought. _

She moved forward and hugged him. They stood for a little while before she hugged Sirius and they walked inside. They waved when they got to the door and entered the house.

They were met by the whole family and spent the rest of the night with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius watched the girls retreat to their house. They waved goodbye and made their way inside the house. Mrs. Potter was in the kitchen tidying everything up.

"Hello boys. Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Yes" they replied simply.

"Ok then. Well can you please go upstairs, pack your things and clean your room?" she asked.

They both nodded and went upstairs in silence. They opened the door and found James' owl on the window sill.

"You have to give the bird a break. He need rest too you know" Sirius said.

"Sirius not again" James replied taking the letter and giving the owl a pat and food and water. He opened the letter hoping to read it quickly before he started packing his things. He knew he wasn't allowed to use magic so it would take a lot longer.

He opened it and it said:

_Dear James, _

_Well it has been great writing to you over the summer. It has definitely been the best part and thankfully we won't have to anymore. _

_I don't want to keep you long so all I will say is, _

_See you tomorrow! _

_Lily, _

_xoxo_

He smiled and folded to paper before putting it in his pocket and helping Sirius before he breaks something.  
"What did lover girl say?" Sirius asked.

"Don't call her that. None of your business" James said.

"You're my best friend and brother so yes it is." Sirius said.

"She said 'See you tomorrow'" James replied. They looked at each other before they started laughing.

"Trust a girl to write that" Sirius said.

"Chicks" they both said slapping hands and taking a break.

"Boys, this is no time for rest. You wanted to leave this for last minute, now get up and finish packing" Mrs. Potter walking past the room.

They rolled their eyes got up and muttered "Chicks"

"I heard that" They just made a face.

"I saw that" she said.

"Are you secretly using magic or something?" James asked.

"Hurry Up. I want to be out of this place tonight"

"What's the point? We live like twenty minutes away" Sirius said, not bothering to fold his clothes.

"Yes but because you both haven't packed your things for school, you need to get home straight away and do so" Mrs. Potter said.

"We'll do it in the morning" James said.

"You said that last year and almost missed the train" she replied. "Don't argue with me. Just do it"

"Yes mum" they both said throwing everything into their cases and sitting on it to close it.

Later that night the boys had finally finished packing. The Potter family (including Sirius) made their way home to their house in the wizarding world, away from their new friends.

They packed half their trunk and went to bed. They thought about their summer and the adventures they went on and the fun two special girls took them through. Definitely won't be forgotten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go guys!

I know it took me a long time to update and I am really sorry if it was an inconvenience for anyone. It is very very close to the end of this story.

We are all very sad but happy at the same time. Thank You everyone that has read my story so far and reviewed.

Please keep them coming.

Bianca.


	23. It's Really Over

Ok, everyone. This is it!

The last chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Bianca woke up at around nine o'clock to an empty bed. She looked around confused and noticed Candice's bag was gone. She saw a note on the door.

_Hey Bee, _

_Sorry I went without you. I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back soon. _

_Candice _

"Gone where?" Bianca asked herself. Then she had a small flashback of the night before.

**----START OF FLASHBACK------**

After a good night with the family Candice and Bianca only went to bed early hours of the morning as usual. They bid everyone good night and quietly dragged their trunks (Candice's one had been brought over by her parents earlier) and handbags upstairs to start packing all their clothes for school.

"Lucky you brought like most of your wardrobe with you. Otherwise we would have to go home and get your stuff" Bianca said taking her favorite pair of jeans and putting almost everything from her wardrobe in her trunk.

"Yeah, but there are still other things I need to get so I will go and get it in the morning" she replied.

"Alright."

They talked quietly but fell asleep on the bed from tiredness.

**------END OF FLASHBACK------**

Bianca got up and finished packing her bag, adding all her school supplies and uniform and having a shower. She made her way back into her room and couldn't decide what to wear.

She raided what was left in her wardrobe and didn't have a clue. She decided to wait for Candice to come back, so she went downstairs for breakfast.

Her parents must have still been in bed because the house was completely quiet. She saw her cat sitting on the window sill. She picked him up and sat on the kitchen bench with him.

"Morning" she said. He purred and sat with her happily. "Are you hungry?"

She fed him and got something to eat for herself.  
At ten o'clock her parents woke up and Candice walked through the door with a bag full of things. "I'm back"

"Morning" Bianca said following her upstairs.

"So I got some other clothes and a couple of books that I may need" Candice said tipping everything in her trunk. "My parent and the girls will meet us on the platform"

"Ok, when your finished packing you have to help me find something to wear" Bianca said.

"I'm done" Candice said.

"Candice you can't even close it" Bianca said.

"Can you sit on it for me? I'm sure it will close" she said. Bianca did as she was asked and they found a way to close it.

"Ok. Now for outfits. We have to look super hot and give a good first impression." Candice said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Whatever. Just help me decide" Bianca said.

"I think you should wear your black tights, white boots, little grey knitted dress and white denim jacket" Candice said proudly.

"Ok, what are you going to wear?" Bianca asked, finding those items that were mentioned.

"Something the same. Brown knitted dress, black tights, brown boots, white belt as a corset thingy and white jacket as well" Candice told

"Which brown boots? You have like three" Bianca said, already half changed.

"The suede ones. Ok I'm going to have a shower" she said running out of the room.

"Hurry up. We have to go in half an hour" Bianca yelled behind her. All she heard was the door slam.

Half an hour later and Candice was still in the bathroom.  
"Candice did fall down the drain. Hurry up, we have to go soon and I need to do my hair" Bianca said. The door unlocked and Candice was putting on make-up.

Bianca joined her. "What am I supposed to do with my hair?" she asked.

"Loose" Candice replied.

"I have no time. High ponytail it is" Bianca said. They finally finished putting on make-up and doing their hair. They took their trunks and dragged in down the stairs quickly.

"Girls are you ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes"

"Have you got everything?" Gabriella asked.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something" Bianca said.

"Me too" Candice said.

"THE ANIMALS!" they said. Bianca ran into the kitchen to look for her cat but he wasn't there.

"Mum have you seen where Simba went?" she asked.

"I think your father let him outside" Gabriella replied.

"Oh great" Bianca went outside looking for her cat. She finally found him laying in the bushes. She quickly brushed him off and picked him up. Candice finally ran downstairs with her owl in its cage.

They all piled into the car and drove to the train station. They reached platform nine and three quarters which was busy. There were students running around loading their belongings onto the train and saying last goodbyes.

The girls looked around and saw basically all their family. Lucky they had a few minutes to say goodbye to everyone.

"Ok now remember to be good" Gabriella said, tears forming in her eyes. "And good luck settling in. Oh and don't forget to owl me when you get there. I don't like your chances of using your phone in Hogwarts" she said.

Bianca hugged her mother. "Mum everything will be fine. We'll settle in just fine. We always do. I'll miss you." she said. She moved onto her father.

"Bye daddy"

"Bye. Have a good time at school and if anyone hassles you let me know. I'll send Nick" he said in her ear.

She laughed, "I don't think I'll be needing Nick's help. I have all the other boys looking over my shoulder"

"The offer still stands" he said pulling back.

Bianca looked over at Candice who was hugging her crying sister.  
"Tanisha, I will still see you on the holidays. Everything will be fine" she said.

"I don't want you to go" she said softly.

"I'll be back before you know it" Candice said. Tanisha pulled back and nodded.

"Pinky promise?" holding out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise", she stood up and said goodbye to her father. She took Candice from her mother and held her in the air in front of her.

"Bye gorgeous. Be good for mum and dad. The next time I see you, you'll be bigger." She said hugging her sister and mother. Bianca could see small tears forming in her eyes.

Bianca moved onto her brother. He looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm not going to say be good because mum probably said that. I'll just say, be safe" he said.

"I will" she replied.

She hugged Belinda "Take care of him for me. Keep him out of trouble and make him go to work" Bianca said.

"Yeah, give me the easy job" she replied. "Have a great time. I'll see you in the holidays and we can go shopping"

Jordy, Keagan, Nicolas, Jamey and Jesse all said goodbye to their parents and stood with the girls. The whistle was blown and it was time for them to leave. They all boarded the train and waved goodbye.

"Are you ok?" Bianca asked Candice taking her hand and holding her cat with the other.

"Yeah, I'm alright"

As the train moved further and further their parents were soon out of sight.  
They walked through the train and found a compartment all to themselves. They sat in silence for a while, with their animals at their side.

"Well, I guess Summertime is really over" Bianca said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Everyone! That's it.

The End

It's a bit sad I know but it will only get better.

Look out for the sequel. Hopefully will be coming soon,

Bianca

P.S. Please review.


End file.
